Revelation
by Drowning In A Wave Of Sadness
Summary: 3 groups of friends, from 3 different schools, performed the Sachiko Ever After charm. Now prisoners of Heavenly Host Elementary School, they'll face vengeful ghosts, decomposing corpses, friends' deaths, the Darkness, betrayals and hidden truths, as the true nature of every single person trapped in the accursed school will be exposed. In this world, the truth is always revealed.
1. Meguru Academy

**A/N: To begin, let me warn you that the three first chapters will be full of the characters physical description. These three chapters will be when these three different groups of friends will perform the Sachiko ****Ever After charm, going by their schools. I also have to warn I created some characters for the only purpose of a short role and an early death. They have a short description and aren't any of your submitted characters, who will have a main role.**

**Also, I'll explain the way the 'Wrong Ends'(because there will be 'Wrong Ends') will work. After a chapter, I'll left a question to which you have to choose the correct answer. I'll update the Right Way to survive and the Wrong End at the same time, and you'll have to choose between both. Obviously, you can read both if you want to. There won't be any of these "Decision Making" for the first few chapters, but they'll come later on and I want to explain that in the beginning.**

**Thanks to all the one who submitted your OCs! I'm really glad and grateful you did. They are an important part of this project I began, and without them, well, it wouldn't be as fun! Thank you again, I really appreciate it. If I didn't pictured your character correctly, don't be scare to notice me of it (kindly, by the way!).**

**Thanks to any readers/reviewers/followers as well. Thank you to come with me in this adventure, which will be awesome to write! :D**

**Also thanks to read this long author's note. XD I hope you enjoy this first chapter! For the rest of you whose OCs didn't appeared yet, they'll appear in the two next chapters, in the one of their respective schools.**

** Let's this Corpse Party's journey begin! :3**

**P.S.: I kept writing Masuto's name as Masato and Takeshi's as Takayashi... Happily I noticed these errors and corrected them. XD**

MEGURU ACADEMY - Around 7:00 PM

"You can now leave detention." said the teacher, leaving before any of the students could say anything.

Seven classmates had just finished their detention after had started a huge food fight at the cafeteria, willingly or not.

"Hey! Did you ever heard of the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm'?" asked Kano Aoki, a black-haired girl with dark blue eyes and a ghostly white skin. She stood up, showing her altered uniform. Instead of wearing the normal girl's skirt, she wore dark blue pants. Under the open dark blue jacket marked with the insigne of the school, she had a black sweat-shirt with long rabbit ears attached to the hood. She wore white knee-length boots with its black lace unattached and a white bunny plushie, with one eyes closed in a wink while the other was in an X form, hanging to her belt. Her waist-length hair was pulled into twin tails by blue ribbons. Kano was renowned as an occult and urban legend fanatic.

"Nope, but I guess you'll tell us." answered Tsubaki Furukawa, a young man with dark brown eyes and pale brown hair. He wore the usual, classic Meguru Academy's uniform: dark blue pants, a white button-down shirt under a dark blue jacket and a red tie. The only thing he added was the blue scarf adorning his neck, a gift from his younger sister Uta.

"Is it another of your urban legends?" wondered Takeshi Hayashi, with sharp-looking green eyes and a black, long ponytail which went halfway down his chest. He had a tan skin and his right arm was full of tattooed skulls, Celtic designs, swords and others. He wore the classical uniform as well, even if he openly hated it.

"It's a friendship charm. It's meant to symbolize an ever-lasting friendship." responded Usaji Aoki. He was Kano's twin, with the same dark blue eyes and black hair, a bit long for a guy. He also had the same ghost-like skin. The only changes he brought to his uniform was the lack of a jacket and the black combat boots he wore.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Masuto Tsubaki. He had evenly-spaced gray eyes and short, unkempt black hair. The slight change in his uniform was that his jacket was unbuttoned at the collar.

Kano searched through her backpack to extirpate a white paper doll from it.

"With that! We are supposed to chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" the number of the participants who are participating. Then, we tear apart the paper doll and it's done!" she said, proudly showing the paper doll to everyone.

"But who is Sachiko?" asked Miyaki Koboyashi, a blond girl.

"No one in particular, I guess." flatly responded Tsubaki as Kano nodded.

"Where did you find it?" wondered Masuto, fixing the paper.

"Find what?" innocently answered Kano.

"The charm!" Masato answered quite rudely. The black-haired girl only childishly stuck her tongue at him.

"On Naho Saenoki's blog. She is a famous paranormalist who can supposedly talk with spirits or something in the like." answered her twin, wincing.

"You're not a big fan of her, huh, Aoki-kun?" asked Reon Miyazaki, a brown-haired and brown-eyed girl.

"Don't like her." Usaji answered plainly, looking bored.

"So, who's in?" asked the black-haired female, sitting on her brother's desk.

"I don't see why not." responded Takeshi, smiling weakly.

"I'm in." flatly said Tsubaki.

"Let's try this." continued Masuto, followed by the two remaining girls.

"Glad that everyone's willing to perform the charm!" happily chirped Kano, clapping her hands. "Now, you must grab the Sachiko doll-"

"Sachiko doll?" asked Miyaki, frowning. The black-haired female rolled her eyes as she repeated, changing her words to 'paper doll'.

"If you need, dig your nails in it to be sure to have a piece when we'll tear it apart. Now, we have to chant "Sachiko, we beg of you" seven times. Don't worry if you stutter or flub it; even if it isn't said perfectly, don't try to resay it, it still counts as one. Alright?" she continued. Everyone nodded. "Oh, and do not try to joke around and miss one time! It'll only anger both me and Sachiko-chan! And you don't want to see that! Now that you are warned… Let's begin!"

The group looked at each other's, grabbing each a part of the paper doll, digging their nails into the fabric. Then, they began to chant.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Now, hold tightly on the paper doll. We'll pull it until it tears apart in seven pieces. Ready? Go!" Kano said, giggling.

"No count to three?!" asked Masuto, startled, but still having his ripped piece in his hand.

"Noppey-doo!" she answered, giggling once again.

_What a strange girl… _Masuto thought, shaking his head.

"Anyway! Great job everyone! Everyone did it perfectly, therefore, none of you will endure my wrath!" she continued, giggling again. "Now, keep that paper scrap preciously! Keep it safe, as if your own life depended on it! Put it in your student's ID or anywhere where you won't lose it." She finished, talking more seriously.

Everyone put it where they thought would be a good place, the student ID for the Aoki twins, Tsubaki and Masuto, the wallet for Takeshi and Reon and Miyaki's pocket.

Suddenly, the floor began to move under their feet, shaking violently.

"Earthquake!" shouted Takeshi, while Kano fell on Usaji, sending both on the floor.

"Hide under the desk!" yelled Masuto.

As Reon was about to obey, a light bulb fell down right at her feet.

"Eeeeeek!"

"Gah!" Tsubaki fell down, rolling under a desk, avoiding another falling light bulb.

Suddenly, the lights went off, leaving them in darkness.

"Eeeeeeek!" screamed Reon and Miyaki, holding hands.

"Usaji-niichan!" cried Kano, clinging to her twin, who stared in horror at the big gap that had opened in the classroom's floor, at the opposite of their position.

As the earthquake continued, the gap kept growing closer to them.

"What is that!" screamed Takeshi.

The hole was incredibly close now. In no time, they would fell into the abyss.

"We're going to die!" whined Miyaki, crying her heart out.

Suddenly, the floor opened under the Aoki Twins as they were soon engulfed by its darkness.

"Onii-chaaaan!" the remaining students heard Kano screamed, her voice fading in the blackness.

"Ggh!" Tsubaki looked into the nothingness approaching toward him.

_Are they… dead? Are we all going to die?_ He thought, before he disappeared in the hole's shadows.

Both Miyaki and Reon soon followed, their piercing, era-splitting screams echoing in the destroyed class, or what the earthquake hadn't engulfed yet.

Takeshi looked at Masuto in horror, terror written over both faces. They stare into the hole which had eaten their friends away in pure fright. They were both panicking. All their friends were probably dead! And the gap was advancing towards them, ready to devour them into its darkness.

Masuto stared in dread as the gap engulfed Takeshi, who had looked at him with frightened eyes.

_It's my turn now… My turn… It's my turn to die!_ He thought, losing any possibility to reason.

The last thing which flashed in his mind as he felt the floor opening under him was his twin sister, Takano. He felt so grateful that she wasn't there; he almost smiled while he fell to, he believed, his death.


	2. Mochizuki Academy

**A/N: Second introducing chapter.**

**Once again, Thank to all of you who submit your OCs. The submission is now closed, by the way. Also, thanks to readers/viewers/followers/favorite-ers.**

**Also, thanks Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, who pointed my mistakes in the previous chapter and will correct my mistakes from now on. well I think. Anywayyyyy-**

**P.S.: Corpse Party's weird written noise for the win! XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

MOCHIZUKI ACADEMY, Around 6:55 PM

"Hmfph…" huffed Mikku Warae-Sakurai. He had messy blond hair, his bangs swept altogether to the right. He was also known as the tallest boy of the school. Mikku wore a beige sweatshirt over the usual white button-down shirt, both sleeves rolled up to the elbow and red tie. He also had bandages covering his neck and forearms, hiding pinkish-white scars, unknown to the others, as he always avoid the subject. He had green suspenders that weren't suspended on his shoulder, which dangled over his hips. He also had black boots and green headphones around his neck, as he didn't listen to his music at this moment. Also, one thing he wore at every moments of the day was his goofy smile, which was always plastered on his face for unknown reasons.

His big, round, innocent-looking vivid green eyes wandered to his classmates, who were cleaning the auditorium, which was a pain in the ass. Removing bubble-gum glued under chairs, cleaning the big scene, the high walls, the backstage, including the dressing rooms.

_Why did I have to volunteer?_ He asked himself, deep in thought as one of his classmates accidently hit him. He turned to face him, or more precisely, her.

"Ah! Sorry dude!" said Sumiko Yokomaki, who had an ivory skin, with the bridge of her button nose and slim arms spotted with freckles. She had long, ringlet-y, in the ombre style, as it went to auburn red to aquamarine, passing by lilac and platinum blond. She had almond shaped, bright aquamarine eyes. On top of both ears, she had hoops and at the end of the cartilage of her left ear a diamond stud. On both lobes, she wore teal birds earrings. She had a droopy hear tattoo suspended from a taunt rope wrapped around it, making it looks like it was dropping, behind her ear. Sumiko had several small white scars littering her arms, due to stressful and continual manual labor and her constant temper that got her into fights. Her school uniform was altered; her jacket left open and a tie at the place of the usual girl's bow. She also wore legging underneath her skirt, as she felt shy by the fact they are so short, in her opinion.

"Do you need something?" kindly asked Mikku, wearing his usual wacky smile.

"Just some towels." She answered as Mikku nodded, continuing to mop the scene.

Sumiko brought some towels back at her small group washing the chairs.

"Here's the towels!" she chirped, handing them to her friends.

"Oh, thanks." said Mamoru Kurosawa, taking a bright red towel from Sumiko's hand. He had a skin color between white and light tan and blue eyes. He also had shaggy dark brown hair, mildly long. He loosely followed the Academy's dress code, but often kept his jacket open.

"Ah! Thank you Sumiko-chan!" responded Akasuki Eguchi, sheepishly smiling. She had long brown hair tied into a braid with grey eyes. She wore the casual uniform.

"Glkh!" groaned Shawn Smith, a transferred student from USA. He had a slender brown eyes and uncontrolled, cheek-length black hair. A long scar was running on his right arm and he wore his jack opened. "Why do people must put their bubble gum under chairs? It's disgusting!" he said, scratching under a chair, as he was tasked to get rid of these glued bubble gums.

"I know! I'm assigned to the same job, bro!" whined Hisaka Ishibashi, a blond man that was a rich spoiled brat. He had striking blue eyes and wore his uniforms perfectly.

"Haha!" laughed a green-eyed boy, named Tetsuya Shimabukuro. He had wavy, light brown hair and missed his uniform's tie, having forgotten to put it on this morning. "I was lucky to not have this task!"

"Lucky as hell, yeah!" replied Hisaka, annoyed, but still smiling at his friend.

"You know what?" asked Mikku, jumping off the stage. "We should take a pause!" he continued, putting his mop and his bucket in a corner.

In complete agreement, they all put their cleaning tools in the corner with Mikku's. This one hopped back on the scene, his friends following him.

"What do we do now?" asked Mamoru, staring at the others who had sat in a circle.

"I have something I wanted to try." answered Sumiko, taking something in her pocket and unfolding it, showing a paper doll.

"Oh, what is it?" excitedly asked Mikku, clearly interested. His big, round eyes were staring right at the paper, shining with curiosity.

"It's a Sachiko doll, isn't it? I already heard of that charm." commented Hisaka, also eyeing the proxy doll.

"Yep! It's the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm! It's meant to seal unbreakable friendship, even if these friends have a whole continent between them! I thought it would be fun to try, as Shawn is soon going to go back in the USA." She responded.

"That's… Quite sweet of you." answered the mentioned person.

"So like that, even if we are separate, that charm will bond us through friendship!" smiled Akasuki.

"Exactly!" nodded Sumiko.

"How does it work?" asked Tetsuya, looking at the strange paper doll.

"You have to chant "Sachiko, we beg of you", seven times, as we are seven participants. Then, we rip the paper doll in seven pieces." She answered. "Simple, isn't it? Let's start! Grab a part of the Sachiko doll, anywhere!"

The group obeyed Sumiko's command, grabbing a part of the doll.

"Dig your nails into it, if need. If you mess up a line of 'Sachiko, we beg of you', do no try to say it again. It still counts as one! Now, let's begin to chant!" she continued, as the group obeyed once again.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Everyone said it seven times?" asked Sumiko, while everyone nodded. "Good. Now, we'll tear apart the doll in seven pieces at the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

The sound of ripping paper echoed through the auditorium as every students had a scrap of paper in their hands.

"Excellent, guys!" cheerfully smiled Sumiko. "Now, put these scraps of paper somewhere safe!"

They did as told, showing it in their pocket or student I.D.

"Now, what are we doing?" asked Mamoru. Right after his simple question, the floor began to shake fiercely.

Akasuki lost her footing due to the violent shaking and grabbed Sumiko. They both fell down the stage, landing in a loud 'Thud', almost covered by the noisy sound of the huge earthquake.

"W-what sh-should w-we-e d-d-do?" asked Tetsuya, stuttering because of the violent shaking.

Anyone trying to stand up was immediately propelled back on the floor, as they soon understood. The only way to move was to roll or crawl.

A light noise attracted Shawn's attention; the cleaning tools they used earlier fell down, the bucket emptying all the mixed liquid they contained on the floor.

"Don't know!" shouted Mikku, rolling to avoid being hit by a fallen spotlight.

"Get out of the stage! We'll be safe from the spotlights that way!" screamed Hisaka to cover the loud noises caused by the ground shaking.

All but Shawn managed to get off the stage quickly. A big part of the roof fell right behind him, creating a big hole which took Shawn away.

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed, accompanied by the more high-pitched scream of Akasuki, who was frightened.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Mikku, crouching on a chair. The gap in the floor had largely opened, engulfing the whole stage and it kept advancing.

"Gkkh!" Hisaka nodded, going toward the right stairway, which lead to the doors. Sumiko, followed really closely by Akasuki, followed his lead, heading toward the same place. They were still right before the first line of chairs, next to the gap which had devoured the stage. Unluckily, Sumiko stepped in the spilled liquids of the fallen buckets.

"Waaaah!" she screamed, falling backward on Akusaki, tumbling down in the deep hole with her.

Mikku stared with round eyes full of dread after the sight of the girls disappearing in the abyss, their mixed screams fading with their image.

"Hurry! The gap is getting wider!" screamed Hisaka. Mikku and Mamoru managed to break their frozen state, while Tetsuya still stared, terrorized, at the gap growing closer.

"Whatever we do… We''re all going to die…" he muttered, as Mikku, the nearer, stared at him in panic.

_How can he say such things? The door is just over there!_ He thought. Briefly shaking his head, he decided to break Tetsuya's trance, trying to get to him.

Suddenly, the gap opened under him, engulfing Tetsuya, still sat on his chair. "Gah!" he shouted, soon after, he volatilized in the darkness.

"Gkkh!" Mikku retreated toward Mamoru and Hisaka, who were currently at the door. Quickly climbing the stairs, he was next to them within seconds, while the gap had eaten half of the lines of chairs. Only five lines of chairs separated them from the deep hole.

"It won't open!" screamed Hisaka in despair, forcing on the door to pry it open.

"I'll try to bust it open, alright guys?" asked the blond, while his two remaining friends cleared the way. Even if he tried, the door didn't even move a millimeter, even with the help of both Hisaka and Mamoru.

"It's the end…" mumbled Hisaka, sliding to the ground.

The gap had engulfed two of the five lines separating them.

"It can't be… We can't all die here, it's impossible…" muttered Mikku, trying to find a way out while Mamoru kept quiet beside him.

Only three lines of chairs separated them from the abyss.

Two lines.

Only one line left.

Mikku closed his eyes, sliding next to Hisaka.

_Maybe… there is a slight, tiny chance that we don't die… That our friends survived… Even with injuries… I just want them to live!_

"Gkkh!" His eyes still closed, he frowned, as if in pain. There was no way they would all die. There was always hope. Always.

The gap finally engulfed them and they fell in complete darkness, incapable of seeing anything.

_There's… Always hope… Isn't it?_


	3. Igarashi Academy

**Last introduction chapter!**

**In this chapter, there are reference to IB and Dangan Ronpa.**

**I'll update next chapter tomorrow, as it is already written. Lost inspiration with this one, went to make another... Hehe...**

**Sorry for the time it took. I wanted to finish it yesterday, for it to be a birthday gift from me to myself, but no. Still had no inspiration. Even there, I had pretty much none, I just kicked my ass to get it done, as I lost my inspiration for it after had been obligate to stop writting after I began to go eat at my grandma house. Therefore, it might not be the best chapter ever. **

**NOTE: for the wrong ends, some may drabble-ish and other longer. Just warning you guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

MIRAI GEIJUTSU MUSEUM– Around 7:15 PM

Rei Miyamoto was staring at a painting, called KIBOU – ZETSUBOU, translated to HOPE – DESPAIR. A white-haired man was tied in rope, a knife through one of his hands, a spear piercing his stomach, while a pink-haired woman, her puffy hair tied into twin tails, was holding a weird half-black half-white teddy bear. A giant block of metal was above her, ready to crush her.

Rei shook her head, looking at the glass right beside the weird painting. She had large, round, bright blue eyes magnified by oval, light purple glasses. Rei had long, flowing violet hair pulled altogether into a large braid held by a white ribbon. She also had simple red orbed earrings on the lobes of her ears. Her uniform was the same, she only add four pins, one of Tokunaga from Tales of the Abyss, one of Rena from Higurashi, one of Konata from of Luck Star and the last one of Card Captor Sakura. She also had her student ID tied with a ribbon laced with the fragrance of flowers.

Rei then looked toward her fellow classmates of Igarashi High School. The school had organized a trip to a nearby art museum and Rei's class was apart of that activity.

She stared at Kozakura Fushimi, someone who interested her for a while. He had striking blue eyes and messy black hair, longer on the back, the longer strands brushing against his neck. He didn't wear the usual jacket, and left unbuttoned the first buttons of his white button-down shirt, his red tie loosely tied around his neck.

Kozakura was talking to his friend, Hitoshi. This one had grey eyes and strawberry blond hair. He also kept the uniform as the dress code wanted it.

Rei's blue eyes wandered toward Seji Moraki, who had spiked white hair and angry-looking red-pink eyes. He also wore a leather wristband given to him by his pen pal from USA.

The albino was staring mindlessly at Dana Know, another of Rei's classmates. Dana, noticing it, went to confront Seji about it, who simply responds he hadn't realized it, as always.

Dana had a pale pink skin and curly, chestnut brown her falling mid back. She had wide, big honey-colored eyes circled by long, dark eyelashes. She wore an unbuttoned light blazer. Her skirt fell mid-thigh and her socks finished just below her knees. She also had a necklace, with a small decorative key attached to it.

Ritsu Itoh was looking at a strange sculpture, her brown eyes strangely staring at it. Ritsu had dyed bright pink hair, tied in puffy twin tails, similar to the girl in the painting, but a darker pink. Her jacket was open, showing a white tie on her black button-down shirt. Her skirt was a bit short and her socks were at mid-thighs.

Machiko Enemoto had dyed silver hair, tied into a long braid that went to her waist. Her icy blue eyes mindlessly stared at a painting while her friend, Riru Murakami, talked to her. This one had amber eyes and short black hair, stopping a bit before her shoulder. She wore a white headband and the normal uniform.

The last person was their teacher, Yukari Tsutsui. She had short brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a white button-down shirt under a black blazer and a black skirt. She was looking at the painting of a blond girl, named 'Mary'.

"Hmfph. I'm booooooored!" whined Ritsu.

"What do you want us to do about that?" asked Seji quite harshly.

"Well, I had a kind of charm I wanted to try out…" said Rei, looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" asked Kozakura, who also looked bored. Rei's eyes lit up at black-haired boy interest.

"Uhm… It is Sachiko Ever After." She mumbled, blushing as she rummaged through her backpack, getting out a paper doll. "It's pretty simple. We say 'Sachiko, we beg of you', the same number of time then the number of participants. Then, we rip it in pieces, one for each who participates."

"Why not?" said Kozakura, staring at the paper she held.

One by one, they accept to participate in the simple charm, even Yukari, the teacher.

"So, how many times we have to say this thing yet?" asked Ritsu, uninterested in the charm. She only accepted because of her love interest in one of the participant who was right beside Rei, named Kozakura Fushimi.

"Nine time." answered Seji, after had mentally count the number of participant. Rei nodded, happy that someone counts at her place.

"Grab the paper doll." She said, as everyone obeyed. "Now, let's begin to chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you', nine times. Go!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

"Did everyone say it nine times?" asked Rei, looking at each faces.

"Yup." Said Dana, imitated by the others.

"Good. Now, let's pull on the doll until it tears apart in nine pieces, at the count of three. One… Two… Three!" continued Rei.

A sound of ripped paper echoed as they tore apart the doll, a piece of paper resting in their palms.

"Well, it's finished."

"It was quite simple!"

"Yeah… but what is it supposed to do?"

"Yeah, what are the charm effects?"

"I've already seen it somewhere… Isn't meant to seal everlasting friendship?"

A chaos of voices appeared as the charm finished, with everyone talking at the same time, which was abruptly interrupted by the ground violently shaking, sending most of them to the ground.

"What's happening?" screamed Hitoshi while Ritsu screeched loudly.

"An earthquake, idiot!" respond Seji, as light bulbs fell down, along with the painting unhooking and the sculpture hitting the ground

"What are we supposed to do?" shouted Machiko to their teacher.

"Get out of the museum! Hurry!" she respond, also shouting. Unsteadily standing up, they followed their teacher towards the exit.

"Gah!"

They all bumped into the teacher, who quickly screamed while backing "A hole opened in the floor! Let's find an alternative exit!"

Quickly, they turn and headed toward the opposite direction of the growing gap.

"There's no other exit…" mumbled Kozakura, after had looking at the room they were trapped in. There were no windows or doors. The only way to get out of the small room was by the small alley, which had disappeared in darkness.

"No, no, no, NO!" screamed Ritsu, clutching her hair, drowned in pure panic.

The gap kept coming closer while Ritsu kept denying the simple fact they were all going to die.

It was so clear in Kozakura's mind; none of them would get out of here alive. The chances were too slim. Lying was completely useless. For him, the one who never want to admit defeat, to say such a thing, it was truly hopeless, wasn't it?

Machiko was the first engulfed by the darkness. Everyone went to the farthest corner of the room, while he stayed right in the middle, the gap really close to him.

"Kozakura-kun! Don't stay there!" whined Rei, while he shook his head, smiling sadly.

"It's the end. We can't get away from it. Sooner or later, what's the difference? We can't escape it…." It was his last words before the floor opened under him. No scream, no sound was heard as he fell into the abyss.

"Kozakura…" whispered Rei, her eyes widening. How could he have so easily gave up? It wasn't the Kozakura she knew!

Then, everything went incredibly fast. Everyone around her fell, devoured by the darkness. Rei's hands clutched her head, as she tried to make sense of what was happening, why it was happening.

"Gkh!" she tightly shut her eyes, awaiting her demise, terrified, unlike Kozakura. He was so calm, even during is fall… He truly had accepted his death.

But she wouldn't give up.

Opening her eyes, she looked to her right, seeing the painting with the two people on the verge of dying, to see a small shelf. She climbed on it, trying to figure a way to stay alive while looking around. She was completely circled by the gap, which seemed to have no end.

The shelf made a cracking noise under her weight. It wouldn't last long.

She gasped as she felt the shelf slowly breaking.

_Crack_

The shelf gave up under her weight and she fell, grabbing the KIBOU – ZETSUBOU painting in search of something to avoid her falling.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed as she fell, looking at the painting. The painted white-haired boy seemed to smile at her, as if he was saying….

_Never give up on hope._

**_EDIT (Kind of..): Someone asked me to put a list of the characters, so here it is. (Sorry it took long, I completely forgot.) The name are put in order of alphabet._**

**MEGURU ACADEMY  
**

**AOKI, Kano**

**AOKI, Usaji**

**FURUKAWA, Tsubaki**

**HAYASHI, Takeshi**

**KOBOYASHI, Miyaki**

**MIYAZAKI, Reon**

**TSUBAKI, Masuto**

**MOCHIZUKI ACADEMY**

**EGUCHI, Akasuki**

**ISHIBASHI, Hisaka**

**KUROSAWA, Mamoru**

**SHIMABUKURO, Tetsuya**

**SMITH, Shawn**

**WARAE-SAKURAI, Mikku**

**YOKOMAKI, Sumiko**

**IGARASHI HIGH SCHOOL**

**ENEMOTO, Machiko**

**FUSHIMI, Kozakura**

**IKEDA, HItoshi**

**ITOH, Ritsu**

**KWON, Dana**

**MIYAMOTO, Rei**

**MORAKI, Seji**

**MURAKAMI, Riru**

**TSUTSUI, Yukari (Teacher)**

_**Here's all the characters, for now!**_


	4. Two in One

**Here is the promised chapter of this morning! Finally, we are in Heavenly Host Elementary School! Even if our characters don't know it yet.**

**By the way, I decided to divide these by Arcs. An Arc is following one group, while another is following another group. These will be alternate, but will still have the same name as we'll go back to a group.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter, which takes place in the depths of hell... XD**

Mamoru woke up, having an incredible headache. It was like if there was someone crushing his head violently. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Sumiko standing in front of him, aquamarine orbs staring right into his own blue one.

"Are you alright?" she asked, apparently worried. He nodded, looking around.

He was in an alleyway with blue wooden floor. There was immense gap in the floor and the windows were broken. An unpleasant, heavy atmosphere was weighing on him. It seemed old and slowly decaying. The ambiance reminded him of these horror movies his friend Mikku adored to watch, the one which scared you so much you wouldn't dare going to the washroom alone or falling asleep. It seemed as if he was in a decayed, rundown school. A haunted one.

He noticed Tetsuya, frowning, sitting on the first step of the stairs leading upstairs.

"Where are Hisaka, Mikku and Akasuki?" he asked. Sumiko pouted, looking directly in his eyes.

"Hisaka isn't with us and Mikku is gone over there, while Akasuki is just here." She said, pointing toward the left, then behind her..

"He has been gone for a while. We should check up on him." continued Tetsuya, standing up. Mamoru did the same, nodding, as the girls followed them.

They walk toward the left to see the back of Mikku's beige sweat-shirt, the girls behind them.

"Mi-kun! Is something happening?" asked Sumiko. No response was heard.

"Mikku?" said Mamoru, approaching his friend. The blond still didn't answer.

Arrived beside him, the trio finally see their friend's face, a hand covering his mouth. Mikku's green eyes were wide open in fright, staring something lying on the ground. Mamoru followed his gaze to see a rotten corpse sprawled on the floor, his decaying flesh showing through his, or more her, torn clothes. Dried blood was creating a pool near her head, which had been smashed open.

Mikku slumped against the wall, his left hand was still covering his mouth while his right one was clutching his clothes were his heart was. His eyes were full of sadness and fear, with empathy.

"It's… horrible…" he said, still gazing at the corpse.

"Oh god…" muttered Tetsuya while Mamoru stayed silent.

"Her student ID… It's still attached to her shirt…" mumbled Mikku.

Mamoru then looked at the girls, who hadn't seen the corpse yet, talking a bit farther.

"We need to know her name, to bring her homage our something…" the blond continued, closing his eyes tightly.

"Gllkh.." the brown-haired boy approached the decaying body, quickly reaching out for the student ID, successfully grabbing it without touching the corpse.

"Sayuri Yokota, Ryoko Academy…" he whispered.

"Student ID acquired!" giggled Mikku, his hand that was on his mouth now covering his eyes, even though you could see part of his right eye. While Mamoru took a better look at him, his friend seemed different from only seconds ago. It perturbed him, as he stared at the blond, trying to understand what changed about him.

"Rest in peace, Sayuri…" mumbled Tetsuya, looking sadly at the corpse after had harshly glared at Mikku. This one only lifted his shoulder, brushing the cold stare away.

"What's happening over her-" began Akasuki, before noticing Sayuri's rotten body. Immediately, her eyes widen in pure panic. "Ahaaah… Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed, running toward no exact direction.

"Aka..Akasuki!" Sumiko yelled, chasing after her friend and glancing one time at Sayuri, disgust and terror filling her eyes.

The three guys followed closely the blond girl.

Akasuki continued running, Sumiko's pleas for her to stop having no effects. Suddenly, Akasuki collapsed, screaming in pain. Her friends rushed to her to see the horrifying sight of half of her right leg completely cut off.

"Stop!" she managed to mumble, right before Sumiko's leg almost hit a thin wire full of blood.

"That's probably what cut of her leg…" said Mikku, kneeling down to look more closely to the wire.

"A… Trap? Why is there such traps here?!" Tetsuya shouted, taking his head between his hand.

Sumiko step over the rope, going to her friend. She ripped a part of her shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. The boys went to help her and they managed to stop the hemorrhage.

"We should… find a way out. And an infirmary, if there is one." mumbled Mamoru, slowly standing up.

"Let's do that." Respond Mikku, a weird look on his face.

Sumiko nodded silently, sobs shaking her shoulders.

"I'll stay with her, to watch over her." whispered Tetsuya, looking at Akasuki who had faint from the pain caused by her injury. The others went off, without looking back.

...

"Everywhere's the same…" mumbled Sumiko, looking at the dark walls. Her shoes hit the blue floor in an echoing 'clack, clack'. A dead silence accompanied the many corpses scattered around the building.

Mikku was leading the trio, while the blond girl was the last. There was some minutes they had left their friends and nothing had been found, about from the many name tags of the dead students. Most of these dead bodies belonged to students of different schools. Hiroko Kikumura, from Kokoro academy, had his four limbs crushed by an object. At this sight, Sumiko wanted to puke, but the urge to find an exit for her wounded friend, waiting for her to find an exit, make her continue. Kireko Mineko and Rena Saeki from Kiseki Academy were also found. Their skeletal, fleshless remains were probably there for a long time, as Mikku noted. Their bleached bones were showing through their uniforms, to which student IDs were still attached.

Suddenly, Sumiko bumped in Mamoru, who had abruptly stopped while Mikku was ahead of them, turning back to see that they weren't following anymore.

"An infirmary!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed, pointing to the door in front of which he had stopped. Smiling widely, he entered into the open infirmary.

Sumiko's face lit up. Finally! They could finally care correctly of Akasuki's injury! But…. They hadn't found the exit yet.

She entered the room, followed by a frowning Mikku, while Mamoru was gathering medicine supplies.

"We'll be able to make her stay longer with us with all this medicine.. until we bring her to the hospital." He said, smiling. He had thought Akasuki would die, as she couldn't have the needed care for such a serious injury. But with all this stuff, they could make in sort that she lives until they find an exit and leave the place.

"We still have to find an exit." flatly stated Mikku, looking away from the smiling duo.

"I'll go back to Tetsuya and Akasuki with the medicine." answered Mamoru, taking some medicine bottle.

"And you, Sumiko? Do you prefer going with Mamoru back to the others or continue to search for an exit to get out of here?" asked Mikku, fixing her with his wide, golden eyes.

She frowned. Something here was wrong. Was it the room? Mamoru? Mikku? Or maybe just the whole building? Unable to define what was wrong, she shook it off, convincing herself it was nothing.

"You know, I can come back there alone." Said Mamoru.

Mikku then asked:

"I do not need your help either. So, what do you choose?"

**...**

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Continuing the search of an exit with Mikku**

**~Bring the medicine to Tetsuya and to injured Akasuki with Mamoru**

**...**


	5. Went with Mikku - Two in One

**I'm dead. I just have my school 'olympics', which really tired me. But I still wrote this anyway. This chapter took me awfully long. And the effects I wanted don't work. ):**

**Anyway, I would really appreciated if you could review me these two chapters, to give me your opinion on these firsts Choices chapters. Also, for the Wrong End, what happened belonging to you. I would greatly appreciate it, as it my first time doing such a thing and I would love to know how it was. Also, if you can tell me how you found the choice making and what you got (hard, easy, surprising) and the chapters' content (surprising, normal, awaited, awesome, awful (maybe not this one), so-so, scary, whichever you want) it would be loved too. In fact, I want to see your opinion on these chapters a lot, as there the first, totally new for me, Choices chapter. And also because I adore seeing your opinions. ;P And which end you took first. Add it to your review please, I wanna know. (I'll tell what I would have done with the most sincerity on the next chapter)**

**Enjoy! (And I totally didn't copy and paste this note for the other chapter at all!)**

"I'll go with Mikku. It'll be safer like this… We shouldn't leave one wander alone, without knowing exactly where he's headed." said Sumiko, looking down at her foot. "And we need to find this exit…"

"Indeed. Goodbye." responded Mamoru, picking up the medical supplies, leaving to find their awaiting friends.

Mikku had stayed completely still since the beginning of the conversation. He looked at Sumiko, his golden orbs containing an emotion the girl was unable to read.

"Let's go." He flatly said, still strangely looking at her, his head slightly inclined to the left, his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"Yeah, let's find this exit!" answered Sumiko, smiling a closed eyes smile. The blond male nodded, heading toward the exit, the girl bouncing after him. She was incredibly eager to find to exit and bring back this pleasant news to her friends. Her impatience was difficult to hold back as they went down the stairs to the first floor.

After a bit of walking, Sumiko caught a glance to what seemed to be a door, with windows showing outside. She hurried to it, running into the double door, the impact efficiently opening it. As she stumbled outside, the rain poured on her, soaking her clothes in matter of minutes. She stood there, feeling the rain drooping on her skin. She looked around, noticing a giant, dark forest opposing to the gloomy, obscure school-like building behind her. The forest seemed infinite from what she was seeing. The sky was dark and dull, the moon sheepishly hiding behind a grey cloud.

Sumiko sighed. With the cold and the pouring rain, they could catch pneumonia, or worse! It wouldn't be good for Akasuki, who was already weak, from the severe wound and the blood loss she suffered. Along with the fact the forest seemed quite big, they could easily get lost. To add, she couldn't decipher the exact size of the forest. They couldn't exit this place, not without further information about the forest, the rain calming down and the temperature getting warmer. It would be like a death sentence for Akasuki.

Immediately, Sumiko's mood darkened. Yeah, they found an exit. But they couldn't use it. It was purely useless, at the moment. And she felt useless as well. She couldn't bring any good news to her injured, suffering friend.

Then, she realised Mikku hadn't followed her outside. She looked back at the entrance of the school, hesitating to enter it. Mikku wasn't there. Did he left? Where? Why did he leave her alone? Maybe something happened to him? With this last thought in head, she began to worry.

And if a psychopathic person had killed him and was now planning to murder her? There were so many corpses! Someone must have killed them all! She began to panic, imagining different scenarios in which she was brutally murdered.

"Gkhk!"

She was tore apart in running away in the forest and going back to her friends waiting on the second floor. Unable to make up her mind, she stared at the forest, her mind full of different notion, mixing together in incoherent thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard a faint footstep noise behind her.

That's it! She was going to die! The killer who had finished off Mikku was now going to murder her!

More incoherent thoughts invade her mind. She thought about her parents, Sango and Naoki, then about her classmates and the probably already dead Mikku. She felt incredibly sorry, as she didn't notice the murderer bringing him away.

Wanting to face the killer before her death, she slowly turned around, as the sound of an insane-sounding, playful voice erupted from the noise of the pouring rain.

"_Let's play a game, Koko-chan!" _

Golden eyes stared brightly in her owns, an insane glow shining brightly in this sun-colored gaze.

_Mikku?.._

_"Gyahahah!"_

Sumiko's aquamarine eyes widen in fear. The killer's knife was shoved in her right shoulder and she screamed in pain. The knife was removed and Sumiko gasped, clutching her wound while trying to walk away, unsteady because of the afflicting pain.

"It hurts…" she hissed through her teeth.

The murderer laughed maniacally, stabbing her stomach. He tightly gripped the knife's handle, moving it up. Sumiko cough out blood, the pain excruciating. A veil of darkness began to cloud her vision, as she fell on the right side.

_I can't believe it…_

_"Isn't a fun game, Koko-chan?"_

The dark haze before Sumiko's eyes thickened. Her vision become blurrier, but she could still see the golden glow of her killer's eyes and hear his insane, childish, playful voice.

_"Isn't it amusing? Isn't it uproarious?"_

"Gllhg.." she was unable to answer his questions, or to insult him, or asking him _why_.

_"Aren't you..." _his voice was now serious, the crazy tone still present.

_"_Pathetic_,__Koko-chan…"_

*Blood splatter*

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	6. Went with Mamoru - Two in One

**I'm dead. I just have my school 'olympics', which really tired me. But I still wrote this anyway. **

**Anyway, I would really appreciated if you could review me these two chapters, to give me your opinion on these firsts Choices chapters. Also, for the Wrong End, what happened belonging to you. I would greatly appreciate it, as it my first time doing such a thing and I would love to know how it was. Also, if you can tell me how you found the choice making and what you got (hard, easy, surprising) and the chapters' content (surprising, normal, awaited, awesome, awful (maybe not this one), so-so, scary, whichever you want) it would be loved too. In fact, I want to see your opinion on these chapters a lot, as there the first, totally new for me, Choices chapter. And also because I adore seeing your opinions. ;P ****And which end you took first. Add it to your review please, I wanna know. (I'll tell what I would have done with the most sincerity on the next chapter)**

**Enjoy! (And I totally didn't copy and paste this note for the other chapter at all!)**

"I'll go with Mamoru. I need to make sure Akasuki's fine." muttered Sumiko, while Mikku, nodded, walking toward the door.

"See ya." he flatly said, his golden eyes staring at them strangely before he left the infirmary.

"Could you bring this?" the brown-haired male asked, handing her few medicine bottles.

"Sure." She responded, taking them. "Let's go."

He nodded, getting up, bandages and other medical supplies in his arms. Then, they left the room without any words.

Sumiko searched Mikku from sight, looking at the hallway's end opposite to our destination, toward the staircase. Surprisingly, his flashy blond hair was nowhere to be seen. They head toward their awaiting friends, who were farther on the same floor as them.

The sight of the petrifying corpses had not effect on Sumiko this time, as she was fully concentrated on bringing these medical supplies to her injured friend. In her head, she kept repeating "Hold on, Akasuki! We're coming!", as a litany.

Finally, they arrived to the place where Tetsuya and Akasuki were sitting, the latter silently crying, but conscious.

"Akasuki!" screamed Sumiko, rushing to her friend's side. "We got medicine and bandages! You'll be fine!"

The injured nodded, smiling weakly due to the pain. Sumiko looked to the wound and winced. The clothes which bandaged her amputated leg were soaked in blood and the blond girl was sure that the wound was infected.

Mamoru carefully took the clothes off, revealing the severed leg. Sumiko looked away, unable to see the wound. The brown-haired boy then applied some alcohol, cleaning the injury. He later bandaged it. He managed to completely stop the hemorrhage, to his friends' delight.

"You should be fine for a while. We'll just have to make sure you don't force too much and change your bandages."

Akasuki nodded, smiling with relief, as you heard a big sigh of relief, coming from the rest.

Suddenly, they heard a loud step noises coming nearer and nearer from them. Scared, they looked toward the direction of the sound. Suddenly, Mikku's figure appeared at the corner. His golden eyes were emotionless. Mamoru found it especially weird, as he was used to see his friend's eyes vivid with emotion. It was peculiarly strange.

"I found an exit.. But it's really cold and it's raining hard. Plus, there's an immense-looking forest in which we could easily get lost. Sorry."

The previous happiness and relief disappeared, replaced by sadness and affliction.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?..."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	7. Faith

**OH THANKS GOODNESS! I can post now! All yesterday, I try to update but I couldn't enter 'Manage Stories', it always wrote Error. But now I can! Later in the day, in the afternoon or tonight, I will update again as I have another chapter done.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Now, enjoy this new chappy! **

A sobbing sound resonated in the hall. Aside of it, you could hear the noise of the flies hovering over the putrefying insides of a deceased person, splattered on the wall of a corner. The bluish-purple floor was covered in dried blood and busted organs.

In these desolated, gore-ish surroundings, Kano was sobbing uncontrollably, tightly clutching her bunny plushie. She was all alone, beside the horrible sight of the remains of Mayu Suzumoto, from Kisaragi Academy, belonging to the student ID lying in front of the black-haired girl. This one couldn't seem to stop crying. She wished her brother was with her, or even anyone. Along with that, she felt incredibly sorry for Mayu, who had a horrible death. At least, she mustn't have suffered too much…

"You shouldn't cry so much…" said a tiny voice beside her.

Startled, Kano looked up, turning her head to the left, where the splattered corpse was, to see a young girl glowing in a light blue color. The girl had short hair, her bangs held by hairclips. She had a tiny ponytail on the top of the right side of her head. She wore a school uniform. She was smiling sadly at Kano and lifted a hand, like if she wanted to sweep Kano's tears away. The ghost's hand fell down while the black-haired girl stopped crying.

"Who are you….?" She asked, whispering.

"I'm Mayu." the girl answered, a sad look on her face.

"Mayu?..."

Wasn't that the name of the girl whose body was splattered on the wall?

"Is it you?.." asked Kano, still whispering, referring to the corpse.

The ghost sadly nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I want… I want to help you and your friend to get out of here."

"How?" asked the black-haired girl, weeping the tears away.

"Well, the only thing I can do is giving you advice… So here it is." Mayu began, as Kano nodded. "This place is Heavenly Host Elementary School. A long time ago, a horrible murder took place here. Four children were kidnapped and brought to the basement, where they were killed. Their murderer was Yoshikazu Yanagihori, the son of the principal. It was proved as he held the crime's weapon when the authority found him and the corpse, plus the testimony of the only survivor. Three out of the four children were brutally killed. The first one, Ryou Yoshizawa, was repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen. The second victim, Tokiko Tsuji, had her head separated from the rest of her body by repeated stabs above her jawline, the cranial mass found beside her corps. The last victim, Yuki Kanno, had her eyes reduced in a soup-like consistency. Along with that, their tongues were severed, removed. The scissors this Yoshikazu dude was holding were confirmed to have been used to cut the victims' tongues. These murders took place no longer before the demolition of the school, as they ultimately leaded to its closure. Ever since then, that kind of… Different universe exist, kept by their pained spirits. They murder anyone who was brought here, as a revenge of their horrible deaths. They're… Vengeful spirits, in fact."

"So… What should I do?" asked Kano, slightly moved by the story. She felt truly sad for the victims, but something was wrong in the story.

"Find your friends and find a way out… I don't really know how of get out of here." answered Mayu.

"And… You said three out of the four children were murdered. What happened to the fourth?" wondered the black-haired girl. It was that, that was wrong in the story.

"She was found alive, with Yoshikazu in a near-catatonic state. She testified and accused Yoshikazu of the murders. Then, she moved to another town and completely disappeared." responded the ghost.

"Then, what happened to the murderer?"

"He was brought to a psychiatric hospital, as he was judged to have a mental problem or something like that. But he managed to escape and came back to the school, hanging himself in the basement."

"Oh." Kano looked at Mayu, realizing that the girl was forever trapped in this school, without any escape possible. "Did it.. hurt, when you…"

Mayu smiled sadly. "Well, not that much… I was dead on impact. Though, in this school, when you die, you feel the pain you felt when you died for eternity. Happily, I didn't suffered so much…"

Kano nodded. She didn't want to die here and suffer eternally the pain of her death! She needed to get out of there!

"Is there… Anything else you can tell me?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Sadly, this is all I know." responded Mayu. Her face truly looked sad, therefore Kano understood the ghost truly didn't know anything else.

"How is it… to be… dead?" she then asked, wondering about it. "You're not obligated to answer!" she immediately added, realizing that her question was quite personal.

Mayu sadly smiled once again. "It's weird… And cold. You just wished you could see all the one you loved and cherish again and tell them goodbye…"

Kano nodded, understanding a bit what she meant.

"Thanks… For your help."

"Oh! It's nothing. I'm glad I helped you. I truly hope you and your friends get out of here." answered the ghost, smiling more brightly.

"I'm… gonna go search for them now." continued Kano, smiling to Mayu.

"Good luck!" she answered, waving as Kano left, waving as well. "Keep a tight grip on hope, okay? Get away from here for me, alright? Because I know that you'll get out of here alive with your friends! I have faith in you!" she continued, smiling.

"Yeah, I will." the black-haired girl smiled. With Mayu's faith that she would get out of there alive with her friends, she was feeling as she could, and would, get out of there safely with them. "And Mayu… I'll find a way to free your spirit from here. Your spirit and your friends' one."

"That would be really appreciated! And I know you're capable of doing it!" responded Mayu, smiling. She truly believed in the words she had spoken to Kano. She felt as the girl could save her friends from the hell that was Heavenly Host Elementary School and free the spirits trapped inside it. She simply knew it.

And she had faith.


	8. Let's Split up Gang!

**Me, while writing this, listening to super happy music… I'm weird! For a certain part in one of the chapters I wrote, I had to go check sounds of gore-ish moments to be able to write the kind of sound it does... I'm traumatized. D:**

**I wrote 3 chapters, including Wrong Ends/Good Ends for one chapter. This is the last I wrote, but one I like a lot so.. Here it is! I'll update another chapter tonight and tomorrow morning before I go to school. (Because I still have a week and 3 days of school left) and I'll probably continue to write this afternoon.**

**By the way, the Arc's name is a quote by Fred from Scooby-Doo, a show I obsessed with when I was younger. He always wants to split up... And in that chapter, it shows how bad splitting up can be. **

**Enjoy!**

Riru woke up, looking around. She saw Yukari-sensei talking to Seji and Dana and began to walk over them.

"I'll go search for the others when you'll stay here, alright?" said the teacher.

"Where are the others?" asked the amber-eyed girl.

"I don't know… But I'm going to go search them while you three stay here." Yukari answered, ready to leave.

"Can't I go with you?" Riru wondered.

"No. We don't know what's this place, so I want you to stay in that classroom. I'll be back soon." With that, the teacher left.

"Machiko…" cried Riru. She was creating scenarios in her head, in which her friend that she loved a bit too much was being killed, beheaded, tore apart… She always had been paranoid, creating horrible scenarios when her friend was late at school or else.

"This place… will soon be demolished, or will crumble down. We need to get out…" muttered Seji. "Let's hope Yukari-sensei come back soon…"

"And that she finds the others…" added Dana. "We should play a game or something to wait."

"Let's play the game where the one who talks losses." Proposed Seji, to be soon glared a by Dana.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'. So, I begin. Seji, truth or dare?" asked the girl.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Lick the wall!"

Seji grimaced, but still obliged.

"Now… Riru, truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth?"

"You're no fun, Riru-chan!" exclaimed Dana, while Riru sheepishly laughed at her remark.

"Fine… Who do you like?" asked Seji, staring at her. She blushed a deep red.

There was no way she would admit her undying love for Machiko-chan! There was no way!

"I want to pick dare!" she shouted, the blush increasing.

"Ah? Why's that?"

"Because… This is a personal question."

"At one condition. Is it one of us?" asked Dana.

"No… But it's someone at our school…"

"Alright! Go one with the dare, Seji-kun!" continued Dana, satisfied of the answer.

"Alright… Uhm… Kiss Dana-chan."

"WHAT!" shouted both females. In matter of seconds, Dana was on Seji, hitting him.

"NOT THAT KIND OF DARE, YOU IDIOT!" she had, slapping him on the cheek.

"Fine! Go lick the doorknob then!"

"A-alright.." Riru answered, walking to the door as Dana glared at Seji.

The door was opened, therefore, she took the chance of looking outside the door..

To see a decaying corpse rotting against the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, falling backward.

"What is it?" asked Dana, hurrying to her friend.

Thought invaded Riru's mind. It was someone who died… Killed, judged by the gap opened in the skull. Maybe… It would happen to her beloved Machiko! She had to save her!

She pushed away Dana, running outside the classroom to find her dear Machiko.

She ran and ran to bump into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened in fear.

Machiko… I love you…

…

"Fuck! She ran away! We're supposed to stay together in that classroom!" exclaimed Seji, mad at Riru, who had run away.

"We have to go search her! If we hurry, then we might come back before Yukari-sensei!" responded Dana.

"But there are corpses outside! They might be both dead already!"

"And you think that we are safer in this room? We have to go and save them!" shouted Dana, closing the discussion while stepping out of the room, determinately walking toward the direction where Riru had ran off.

"Ugh! So stubborn!" hissed Seji, following her nonetheless.

They walked for a while, screaming Riru's and Yukari's name. There was no sign of them, but they passed by numerous decaying corpse. Dana held her stare high, avoiding looking at the bodies while Seji looked at them, wondering who or what could have killed them all.

"Heeeelp meee…" they heard Riru's voice, cracked by pain. "Heeelp meee.. Machiko-chaaaan…"

Both Seji and Dana ran toward the voice to find a horrible sight.

Riru was crawling on the floor, using her arms to move forward. Her legs were nowhere to be seen, while a trail of blood were following the poor girl.

"RIRU!" screamed Dana, rushing to her friend's side.

"Ahahh… It hurtssss!" the injured girl cried, her voice dried.

"It's okay.. You'll be alright…"

"Tell… Machiko-chan… That I… Really… Love… Her… For me…."

"No! NO! You'll tell her yourself, alright? Because you'll live!" cried Dana, trying to stop the bleeding with her blazer. "Seji! L-let's split up! (A/N: Fred, get out of this body! (Sorry for breaking this super-serious and sad part of the chapter)) Go search Yukari-sensei o-or find medical stuff, anything! Go!" she shouted, while Seji obliged, running away.

The albino could barely think. His friend had her legs cut off and just admitted her love for a fellow classmate, who was from the same gender. Riru loved Machiko and she could probably never see her beloved once again. This thought made Seji run faster.

He stopped abruptly after had heard his teacher's voice.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Yukari screamed.

"Yukari-sensei!" shouted Seji, entering the room from which he heard the voice.

"Sejii-kun… Leeavee!" the teacher answered, her voice pained and breathless.

What he saw horrified him. Four children were each holding an arm or a leg and they were pulling it. He rushed to his teacher… But too late. Before he could reach her, the limbs were tore apart from Yukari's body, in a horrible Crrrsshhh-like sound. Seji brought a hand over his mouth, the limbless body of the teacher falling, hitting the floor in a loud thud, her eyes still holding the terror and the pain she felt during her atrocious death. He then stared at the children that were glowing in a strange light, still holding his teacher's arms and legs. The one dressed in red began to gnaw and nibble on the arm she was holding.

Seji managed the repress a huge urge to puke, turning and running away from the horrid murder scene. How could children do such a thing? What was this place?

He managed to come back to Dana and Riru. He stopped, puking everything he had in his stomach in a corner. When he stopped, he wiped his mouth before turning to see a crying Dana, Riru's head on her lap.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice dry.

"She… Lost too much blood… She's… Dead!" Dana cried harder, while Seji hugged her.

"I'm sure… that she's fine now… that she doesn't suffer anymore… And… We'll convey her message to Machiko, so that she knows Riru true feelings. Alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Now, let's leave alright… We can't do anything else. We have to find Machiko and the others and leave this place."

"But… what about Yukari-sensei? Did you find her?"

"I did… But… She.. is gone as well… you know… I couldn't do anything."

"O-oh…" Dana looked down. Two people she knew died, and by Seji's tone of voice, their teacher's death was far away from peaceful. "Let's… leave this place."

Seji nodded, weakly smiling at her. She did the same. They had to be strong, for their deceased friends and for the one they were searching for.

They moved Riru to the side of the hallway, so no one would walk on her body, and then recited a short prayer asking for her to find peace, love and joy in the afterworld.

They began to walk away slowly, trying hard to not look back. Arrived at the corner, Dana looked one last time at her friend's corpse, before it disappeared from her sight.


	9. Help

**Here is the said chapter I finished long ago!**

**Enjoy it! ;D**

Usaji looked at Miyaki, who just awoke, emotionlessly. Takeshi had awoken near as well, rubbing his eyes.

They were in a room filled with student desks and chairs, placed in disorder. A big piano rest in a corner and the floor had many holes, in which you could easily fall in. Posters of famous musician like Mozart or Beethoven adorned the wall and double doors were closed.

Otherwise, the only living beings in the room were the trio.

Usaji's eyes widened at this realization; it only meant that his twin sister wasn't with him.

Where was she? Was she dead? No. That was impossible. Kano wouldn't die, would she? But… With her weak body system, she could collapse on tiny efforts she would make. And because of this illness… She could die. If she got overworked, by emotions or physical efforts, she could die!

The black-haired boy began to freak out. He needed to find his sister, _now_. Kano wouldn't survive long without him, wouldn't she? She needed him! They needed each other!

"Where is everyone else? Where are we!" whined Miyaki, hyperventilating, asking what Usaji wanted to know, to the difference that he only wanted to find Kano.

"I don't know…" whispered Takeshi, closing his eyes, as if he had a headache.

Miyaki then looked around, searching for an answer.

"The piano!" she exclaimed, running to it while avoiding the many gaps. "They could hear it and come toward us, no?"

"There could also be something else coming to us." said Usaji, his back facing the two others. He was at the door, the farthest one from the piano. He had opened it, staring in the hall.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked, hurrying to his friend.

"Look by yourself." This one plainly said, his eyes still lacking any emotion. This had always perturbed the other male. How could someone be so much devoid of emotions? The only times he smiled was when he was with his twin, Kano. Even to that, it was rare. Takeshi was sure that he never had heard the blue-eyed boy laughing. So devoid of emotions… Was that even possible?

Finally, Takeshi looked at what Usaji was staring at. He managed to repress an urge to puke, as the thing before him, disgust him. A corpse was rotting, cut from the waist. The lower part rested beside the music room's door while the upper part was leant right in front of them. Usaji walked to the upper half, taking the victim's student ID.

"Kuroko Katsuya, from Syo Private High School." Read the blue-eyed boy, then stuffing the little card in his pocket.

When Miyaki saw the body, seconds later, she gasped and fell with a loud 'thud', hitting the floor.

"Did she seriously just fall unconscious?" asked Usaji, frowning.

Takeshi looked at him as if he was crazy.

_She's dead! She's dead!_

_No, she isn't dumbass. It's yours to kill you know?_

_You can't kill her; she's already dead!_

_Bwahah! One less to care about! You should take care of the others too!_

"Enough!" said Takeshi, taking his head between his hands. Usaji looked at him like if something was wrong with him but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself.

From the longest time Takeshi could remember, there was voices in his head, asking him to do things or saying overly paranoid things. Someone's sleeping? _She's dead! She's dead! _Someone looking weirdly at him? _This guy wants to kill you, it's obvious. Kill him first!_

The voices kept telling him what to do and Takeshi did his best to ignore them, never listening to them. Nobody knew his… _condition_. Only his family knew, in fact. How could he tell such a thing to them? They could call him a freak and avoid him like pest. He didn't want that to happen, therefore he shut his illness away, pretending everything was fine.

Obviously, the voices had to dramatize the fact Miyaki had fallen unconscious.

"We should get her back in the music room…" he muttered, bringing her back there. When he got out of the room, Usaji was still in the same position as before.

"We should go check if Kano's near." He said, his gaze avoiding Takeshi's eyes.

"If anyone's near, yeah. But we should get back to Miyaki time to time, to make sure she's alright."

"If you want to do that, do it. Because I won't." flatly said the blue-eyed boy, leaving the hall. Wincing, Takeshi followed him.

…

"Arggh.." Miyaki woke up, a hand on her forehead. She had an incredible headache, as if someone was crushing her brain. She shook her head, trying to shake off the pain. Sadly, it didn't have any effect. Then she looked at her surrounding, to see she was back in the music room. She remembered the decayed, cut in half, body. At that memory, she wanted to puke badly. She then remembered that she fell unconscious. The boys surely had brought her back here. But where were they?

Miyaki stood up, walking toward the door as this one opened. She gasped, falling backward.

"Ah! Miyaki!" said Takeshi, his eyes widening in surprise. "You're awake!"

"I am…" she answered, standing up once again. Takeshi helped her with her balance.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worries in his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm just a bit dizzy." He nodded.

"You should rest while me and Usaji keep searching for the others. It seems like this room is safe so… You could stay here."

"Yeah… Sure…" she answered, sitting on a chair.

"Well… I'll come back soon, alright? Don't wander away!" he said, exiting the room, leaving her alone.

After few minutes, Miyaki was already bored, having nothing to do. She stared at the black piano. Maybe… She could play? There was many music sheets scattered around the instrument. she vaguely remembered how to read them... Maybe... She could truly play and attract some of their friends!

But Usaji said they were not alone in the building… And this corpse… Somebody had cut it in half. She could also attract the murderer… Was it worth it?

* * *

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Do not play the piano and wait for the guys to return**

**~Play the piano **


	10. Do NOT Play the Piano - Help

**Warning! Drabble-ish End!**

"I should… not play. I mean… Didn't Usaji warn me to not play the piano?"

Miyaki sat on the stool, awaiting her friends. The more the time passed, the more she wanted to play. Therefore, she stood up and walked away from the huge instrument, sitting on the farthest chair.

"Ugh… It's long…" she whined, looking through the open door, wanting them to appear.

Seconds passed. Then it was minutes. After thirty minutes, she finally heard footstep. She hurried to the door, looking toward where the sound came from.

"You know, if we would had been psychopathic killers, you would have died." stated Usaji entering the room. Miyaki pouted.

"Are you alright?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah… Did you find something?" she wondered, hope piercing through her voice.

"No." plainly answered Usaji, sitting on a chair.

The little piece of hope that was still inhabiting her seconds ago vanished under this revelation.

Were their friends all dead…?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	11. Play the Piano - Help

**Not that much long end, almost Drabble-ish, just 403 words instead of 100.**

"I… Have to try."

Miyaki grabbed the music sheets scattered on the floor, putting in on the piano. She barely remembered how to read the notes and the location of these on the keyboard.

She took a deep breath, placing her fingers on the keys. Then, she began to play.

The song was 'Fur Elise', of Beethoven. She played the song almost correctly, even though it was slower than it was supposed to be. She continued to play even when the song finished, restarting from the beginning until she heard a sound coming from beside her.

"_How do you dare playing my piano?!" _shouted an angry voice. Startled, Miyaki jumped from her seat to face a girl glowing in a red light.

"_How did you dare playing my piano?"_ the spirit repeated.

"Eeek!" squeaked the girl, falling back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"_You didn't ask permission to play on MY piano! And you played this masterpiece of Beethoven horribly!"_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" repeated Miyaki, who began to cry. She closed her eyes, hiding her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it ever again!"

After few seconds, it was still silent. No more angry shouts.

Miyaki opened one eye, looking through a gap between two fingers to see no one. She opened her other eye and remove her hand from her face. She then sighed. The spirit was gone!

"_I know that you won't do it ever again… because you won't be able to."_

"Noooooooooooooo!" Miyaki screamed, as she felt hands grabbing her shoulders, causing her to fall backward into a pit of darkness.

….

"Maybe we should go back to go check on Miyaki…" muttered Takeshi. Usaji just huffed. The two boys were a floor under the music room and the green-eyed male began to worry about their friend. It had been kind of long since they had seen each other.

"She should be fine. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid." answered Usaji.

"Anything stupid…. Like what?"

"Playing this piano. I have a feeling that if we play it, something bad will happen…"

Right at this moment, a body fell in front of them, right before Usaji's shoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" screamed Takeshi, falling backward, landing loudly on the floor.

The corpse who had just fallen was Miyaki's, her eyes still retaining the terror she felt during her fall.

"What did I say… Do not play the piano."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	12. Rencontre

**Hey! Another chappy! This one is shorter by 102 words, compared to my usual chappies. Don't know why.**

**The title is in french because I just felt like putting it in french. It sounded better than 'Meeting' at this moment. And plus my native language is french. So yeah... Whatever.**

**And EH! Another group once again! Right now, only a group's beginning chappy left to write! :D, even if I won't do one as they are none of your Ocs and only exist to die. But they'll appear a bit in another group's chapter.**

**Anywayyyy, enjoy!**

"Gkkh.." Hisaka woke up, a headache crushing his head. He looked around to see purple surroundings. Gaps were opened in the floor and the atmosphere was heavy, the air smelling nauseous. Many desks and chairs were mixed in disorder. The teacher's desk was right behind him, like the blackboard. He was undoubtedly in a classroom, probably of a soon-to-be demolished school.

He hissed as his shoulder made him suffer. He probably had a huge bruise from the fall…

The fall in which he was supposed to die. But he wasn't. What happened?

The blond heard a grunt beside him and discovered a male with black hair. He never had meet him.. So who was he?

"Hey… Hisaka… Who are they?" asked Shawn, who Hisaka hadn't noticed yet.

"I don't know…" the blond answered, frowning. He remarked a girl near the boy, with brown hair. They seemed from the same school, having similar uniforms.

"Who are you?" harshly asked the black-haired boy, who had woke up.

"I'm Hisaka Ishibashi, and this is Shawn Smith, who is coming from USA and transferred to our school. Who are you?"

"I'm Masuto Tsubaki and the girl is named Reon Miyazaki."

The said girl woke up, a hand pressed on the right side of her head.

"My head…. It hurts.." she said, before noticing the two boys she didn't knew. "Eeeeh? Who are you?"

Hisaka repeated their names, adding "We're from Mochizuki Academy. I think… We end up here because of this charm we tried… It was called Sachiko Ever After. After it was done, we… Experienced a huge earthquake which opened a giant gap in the floor… It kept growing closer to us and it engulfed us at the end, as we were trapped."

"Pretty much the same thing happened to us. We had finished our detention, and then Kano, a friend of our, wanted to try that charm… So we did it. There was also an earthquake that created a giant, growing gap… That we all fell in." said Masuto.

"So… We can conclude it was all this charm's fault?" asked Shawn, frowning.

"Seems like it…" sheepishly responded Reon.

"We should try to find our respective classmates." continued Masuto.

"While staying together. Separating is always a bad idea." added Hisaka.

"Yeah, that's true!" finished Shawn.

"Let's do that!" exclaimed Reon, getting up. Suddenly, she froze, her eyes veiled by terror.

"_Gurgle.._" They heard that horrible sound, while the three boys slowly turned to face who, or what, had made this disgusting sound.

A young girl, who seemed to have the age to be in a elementary school, who was glowing in a blue light was standing in front of them. What was so wrong about her was the fact that half her head, above her jaw, was missing. You could see the interior of her mouth. She also lacked a tongue.

"_Gurgle…_" Again, that horrifying sound resonated through the hall.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Reon, running to the opposite direction of the ghost. After few seconds, Masuto shot up and ran after her, while Hisaka was petrified, still sitting on the floor.

"Hisaka! Hisaka! We have to leave!" shouted Shawn, trying to get him out of his trance.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream was echoed by another scream, shouted by a deeper voice. Hisaka immediately recognized the sounds as the voices of Masuto and Reon. He accepted Shawn's hand and stood up, running out of the classroom toward the screams, while looking back at the immobile ghost. He hurried to climb the stairs to the second floor, where he found a macabre sight.

Masuto was crying, hugging Reon's head between his arms. The girl's body was near, missing her head. A pool of blood was formed around the neck. Tiny, almost indistinguishable wires were blocking the way. The previously silver ropes were now red, marking the place where the Reon's head was separated from her body. Shawn was gone comforting Masuto, who still held his friend's head. Blood was dripping from it, soaking the boy's uniform.

Hisaka stared at the body, wondering who could put such deadly trap around this place, just like this. It must be a psychopath, or someone in the like. And this little ghost girl… What happened to her? She had a horrible death, that was obvious. But… It was a ghost. Ghost existed. They were trapped in a place with ghost, dead bodies (he was sure there was a lot of them) including one of someone he (barely) knew and a psychopathic murderer that surely awaited them to fall in another of his horrid traps.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a blue glow, in the stairs. He turned to see what it was, walking toward the staircase.

It's at this moment he noticed that the ghost little girl had followed them

"_Gurgle…"_

"Who did that? Who put these traps? Who… Who did that to you?" the blond asked, looking at the little girl.

"_Gurgle…" _was the only answer.

Hisaka closed his eyes, looking back at the crying Masuto. Maybe… maybe his friends were going to die like that. Maybe they were already dead. He needed to find them… But before, he needed to reason with Masuto. When he looked back at the ghost, he noticed that she had disappeared. Frowning, he went back to the two boys, helping Shawn to try to make Masuto leave his trance and Reon's head.


	13. Camellia

**Thanks guys for the numerous reviews. I love you all!**

**Here is another chappy! It's called Camellia because Tsubaki means Camellia and I had no other ideas. So that's it!**

**Tomorrow morning before I go to school, I'll update the chapter of Kozakura and Reeiii! I know all of what these do will be facing and all, but I didn't knew how to put it in words in a chapter... That's why this one took me longer. So I'll go back to write it while you enjoy this chapter. :3**

Tsubaki grunted as he felt water pouring on his face.

"Uta… Leave me alone… Just five more minutes…"

As the water persisted to drop on his face, he opened an eye, to realize he wasn't home, that his younger sister wasn't pouring water over his face like she did sometimes to wake him up.

He was outside, under a dark sky even more darkened by grey clouds pouring water.

He stood up, staring at the dark forest in front of him. He turned to face an old, decaying grey school-like building. Actually two school-like buildings, connected by a little passageway and a fence.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud, resonating not far from where he stood. Tsubaki looked to his left, to see a falling body.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted as the body fell loudly on the floor. It was fat man, with round glasses, slicked black hair and a black mustache. He seemed quite old, in his late fifties.

Suddenly, the corpse disappeared, leaving a shining object Tsubaki couldn't decipher. As he went to search it, the body fell again, hitting the floor in a thud, before vanishing. The brown-haired boy then waited and the corpse fell once again.

"Between to fall… Maybe I could catch it…" muttered Tsubaki. He waited the guy's next fall, before reaching for the shining object.

He quickly retreated as he heard the corpse cutting through the air, falling on the floor seconds after Tsubaki retreated.

He opened his hand to see a silver key attached to a gourd-shaped keychain by a purple and white rope. It was pretty small, probably to open a small box or something of the like.

He shook his head and crossed the fence, walking toward the building on his left. As he grabbed the doorknob, he took a deep breath and turned it, opening the door and entering the school.

The scent of putrefaction invaded his nostrils as he took a step back, still holding the doorknob.

"Ghkk! It smells disgusting!" he mumbled, taking a step inside nonetheless.

What he saw frightened him. Bodies were sprawled on the floor, some was rotting, and others were only skeletal remains. Torn uniforms of different schools were on these corpses.

Repressing an urge to puke, he approached the first body and took the student ID.

Akane Wasaki, from Kiharu Academy.

The next one was Akira Koga, from the same school.

Rieko Kuramoro, also from Kiharu Academy, had her head split open. Hotaka Kumagai, him, was also coming from the same school, but his cause of death wasn't determined.

Amaterasu Kataoka from Nai High School for Girls had an eye gouged out, the socket as a black hole, unlike the other one which still had it.

Izanagi Oogami from Mitsuru Academy for Boys had his clothes ripped by knife slash. His remains were in skeleton form, but Tsubaki still managed to understand he had died from stabs to the stomach.

The last body on the hallway was called Asuka Noguchi during her life. She was now only skeletal remains missing a leg. She came from Nai High School for Girls, like Amaterasu.

He recited a quick prayer for them to find a peaceful afterlife and continued his journey while entering a classroom.

Another body was there, one that seemed quite recent. A student ID was laying on notes that were scattered around him.

"Makoto Kuroda, Tsuji Academy.." whispered Tsubaki, before taking the notes.

_I ate my friend today. Well, Shiro actually gave his own flesh to sustain me, Yukio and Kei. But these two refused, saying it was wrong and cannibalistic, that they preferred to die. But Shiro refused to listen to them and insisted. Shiro always had been the kind to sacrifice himself for his friends. And that's what he did. He stabbed himself to give us some food while we were starving. He killed himself to give us food. I miss him. He is dead now. His body is in front of me. Even with the time that passed, he doesn't seem to rot. He just… Stays like that, a peaceful look plastered on his face. As long as his friends were happy or survived longer, he was fine. He told that to us many times. And… It costs his life. We shouldn't have played this charm. Or chant it, whatever. Like that, Shiro wouldn't have sacrificed himself for me to eat him. The worst, in all that, is that Yukio and Kei refused his sacrifice and just ran away. He looked so sad at this moment! I wanted to kill them and eat them to avenge him. But he wouldn't want me to do that, so I won't._

_I can't anymore! I can't continue to eat Shiro! He was such a great guy, always helping everybody! He cared so much about his friend and he sacrificed himself for us! But they didn't even accepted his sacrifice!_

_I found Kei's body. He had been repeatedly stabbed by ghost children. Because, actually, I have seen his death. I was so happy to see he was finally punished to have rejected Shiro's sacrifice! I ate some of his flesh today. I can't eat Shiro's one anymore. He will stay in this perfect state he is now, in this non-rotten state he is… _

_I found Yukio today. That bitch! Shiro loved her so much! But she refused his sacrifice. She refused! He was in love with her! He loved her so much! He sacrificed himself for his girlfriend, and the only thing she did was running away. Such a bitch! I killed her. And ate her. But I still told her what Shiro wanted me to tell her for him. That Shiro loved her. But now… She's my new food. She doesn't taste as good as Shiro. But Shiro must stay perfectly beautiful, unlike this bitch. DIE, DIE, DIE! AHAH!_

_Yukio's body is rotten now… Unlike Shiro's. Why didn't his body decay? Why did it stayed… So perfect? I went to see him today. It looks like if he was peacefully sleeping! He even had a little smile, just like when he died! None of his flesh is rotten, against Yukio's one. He's still perfectly perfect. Unlike her. Even if she's rotten, I continue to eat. I won't alter Shiro's perfection._

A sudden urge to puke invaded Tsubaki as he finished reading the memoirs. It was so horrible and disgusting! Someone ate his friends, even killing one!

And one was supposedly not rotten, even with time passing while another one who died later had been rotten. It was so weird, that Tsubaki's curiosity had been picked. He wanted to see that undecaying body. This boy who was so dedicated to his friend that he killed himself for them.

Tsubaki shook his head. Sadly, the notes didn't tell where Shiro's body was, therefore he couldn't verify the veracity of these notes.

Suddenly, he heard the scream of who he recognized to be Reon, then Masuto's.

He looked back at the notes that he was still holding.

The screamed sounded quite far… And he didn't felt like seeing someone right now. He would have to exposed his idea, that was trying to find a body that been eaten a bit and supposedly wasn't rotten, unlike the body of this Makoto right beside him. But… They were still his friends.

* * *

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Run to friends**

**~Search for Shiro's body  
**


	14. Run to Friends - Camellia

**Drabble-ish end! Enjoy this really short end! XD**

"It's my friends… And they're screaming… They need my help!" Tsubaki exclaimed, standing up. He began to aimlessly run toward where he thought he heard the screams of his friends. He ran, climbing the stairs. They were nowhere to be found. He passed beside many corpses, screaming Masuto's and Reon's name.

"Masuto-kun! Reon-chan! Where are you!" he shouted, before he began to look in each classrooms.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T LEAVE HER!" he heard Masuto screamed.

"Masuto-kun!" shouted Tsubaki, running toward the voice…

When he fell through a hole.

TUDUDU-DUN.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	15. Search for Shiro's Corpse - Camellia

**Another end. Enjoy!**

"I have to find this dude's corpse… and they are too much far away. They could die before I arrive!" he tried to reason, feeling a bit bad. He didn't wanted to put himself in danger. And he had this feeling that he needed to find this guy, for a reason he couldn't catch.

He then started to thoroughly examine the notes, trying to find where the corpse could be. Maybe it was near? This Makoto guy could have wanted to stay near of this 'perfection'.

He shook his head, looking at the classroom. Another corpse was near, in an advanced decayed state. It was seemingly a girl from the clothes it wore. Tsubaki walked toward it, grabbing the student ID still attached to the shirt.

"Yukio Machi, Tsuji Academy…" he muttered. That was the girl Makoto had killed and eat, the one Shiro supposedly loved. Therefore, it meant that Shiro wasn't near… As Makoto kept saying that she was imperfect, the contrary of Shiro. He would probably have brought her far away from the corpse he considered perfect.

As nothing else was in the room, he decided to leave. Seeing a staircase, he decided to go down. Arrived where there was a small floor between two stairs, he found a body. Belonging to the name tag, he was named Ryosuke Katayama, from Byakudan High School. His corpse missed one of his leg, which seemed to have been completely cut. The body was still kind of new, maybe some days old. He continued his journey, the sight of the dead not affecting him anymore.

In the hallway near the locked exit, he founded six bodies. The first he found was Kai Shimada, from Byakudan High School. He had been repeatedly stabbed with a sharp object, belonging from the multiple cut on his stomach.

Tomohiro Ohkawa, from the same school, also had been repeatedly stabbed, his uniform ripped in piece.

Hikari Kirigami, from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School had many injuries, a big pool of dried blood around her.

Masuto Fukuroi had a deep stab wound in his abdomen and his skull was cracked, as if he had a cerebral concussion cause by being struck by a heavy weapon, then was stabbed to death.

Emi Kudou, from Lexern Senior High School was another corpse. It was quite old, in an advanced state of decay. Tsubaki still noticed the chunk of flesh which had disappeared, as if she also had been eaten. She also missed an eyeball.

Finally, the last corpse was Kei Nomura, from Tsuji Academy. He was probably the guy killed by the children spirits, as he also had stab wounds and marks of bite, plus chunks of flesh missing.

Tsubaki took all their student ID then continued to walk. He searched through the whole first floor to find a student ID, a pool of blood beside it, but no bodies.

"Shiro Takara, Tsuji Academy..." Tsubaki read. He had founded the name tag, his photo imprinted on it, but the body was still missing. At least now, he knew what he looked like... Shiro had messy, golden blond hair and big, round, bright lime-colored eyes. This image in head, he climbed up the stairs to the second floor to see the splattered corpse of someone. The sight made him want to puke. It was the first dead to repulse him so much from a long time, with reason. He approached it, wanting to pass. He noticed the burst organs and blood covering the floor and adorning the wall.

Someone… was just threw there and exploded on the impact, their remains, their inside at the view of everyone. It disgusted him that a person could have done that to another living being. He took few steps back, unsteady because of the disgusting smell and horrid sight.

Then, Tsubaki noticed a door on his left. Beside, a panel was affixed to the wall, saying 'Infirmary'. A key was in the lock. Wanting to escape this sight as soon as possible, he took off the key quickly. But said key flew off from his hand and hit the opposite wall. Tsubaki thanked whoever that the key didn't fell on the other wall, where the splattered corpse was. He crouched, taking it in his hand, and then stood up to hear the door behind him open in a loud creaking noise. It was soon followed by a light, masculine, playful voice.

"Hey!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	16. Appeasement

**Here is another chapter! :D I'll put the list of Name Tags tonight because I have to go to school soon. **

**EDIT: Also, sorry for keeping saying dead fish eyes. She just have some! It's her new name!**

**Enjoy!**

Kozakura woke up, massaging his head. He had an incredible headache that was crushing his head. He grunted, looking around.

"Gah!" he jumped to the side, having seen the decaying body of a previous school student.

"What's happening? Where are we?" he heard Rei's sleepy voice.

"A-ah! Rei!" the black-haired boy shouted, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, bringing her away of the corpse while exiting the room, to immediately go back in.

"What was that!? It was corpses, wasn't it?" screamed Rei, waving a hand in front of her face.

"How is it possible?" whined Kozakura, panting heavily while putting his hand on his knee. "Where are the others?"

"Maybe they're here with us, but just not in the same room!" exclaimed Rei.

"And maybe they are already one of these corpses!" responded the boy, falling backward to land on his back. "Maybe we're all going to die here, after having survived this fall…"

"Stop it now, Kozakura Fushimi! You have no rights to abandon so easily! Not like you did back there! We have to keep up on hope!" shouted the now angry Rei, tears threatening to spill.

"We don't even know why we are here or where we are! This place is full of corpses! Someone killed them all, and we're probably on the list!" he retorted, standing up.

"This is not the Kozakura I know! What happened to the Kozakura who never gave up, huh? I want him back!" she responded, tears finally rolling down her cheeks, while the male stayed silent, looking ashamed. She wept them, continuing. "We need to find who did all of this and put an end to it… Even if it would be great to know how we got here first."

"Happiness and unhappiness are linked. Whenever one attempts to gain good fortune with little effort, there is always a risk. ... You and your friends have become trapped in this school because you performed the Sachiko Ever After charm...and messed it up." A voice recited, as if she knew that paragraph of dialogue by heart.

Rei turned to face a girl with short black hair and indigo eyes looking like dead fish eyes.

"Eek!" Rei hurried to hide behind Kozakura, as the girl creep her out.

"Who are you?" asked the black-haired male quite rudely.

"Naho Saenoki."

_Her eyes!_ Thought Rei, truly scared by these weird, eyes like dead fishes.

"You're saying… We got here because of that charm, that someone in the group didn't repeat the chant enough times?"

"Yes. This happened to numerous others persons." Naho plainly answered.

"Are we… going to die here?" asked Kozakura, uncertain.

"Probably." was the cold answer.

"Is there a way we could get out?" exclaimed Rei, hope plastered on her face. Naho's dead fish, unfathomable eyes looked down, as if she was thinking.

"There… might be a way."

"Who killed all of them?" interrupted Kozakura, pointing to the rotten corpse.

"Children spirits that were killed in this school long ago." Naho answered.

"And what about this way out, huh?" asked once again Rei, pleading Naho with her eyes.

"I don't know if it'll work but… You could try to appease the murdered children with repentance of their killer."

"Repentance? Of the killer? How could we show them the repentance of their killer if we don't even know who he is! And how are we supposed to show such a thing? And if he doesn't regret it? And if the children kill us before we could give that to them?" nervously asked Kozakura, agitated and worried that it wouldn't work.

"The killer was Yoshikazu Yanagihori, an instructor at this school, before he hung himself. He now roams in the school, in a zombie-like appearance, his flesh rotten and all. He also goes around, killing people." answered Naho, looking straight at Rei with her dead fish eyes. "You," she continued, pointing at Rei. "you have… Spiritual power too, huh?"

Taken by surprise, Rei nodded slightly, still hiding behind Kozakura as the black-haired girl frightened her.

"You'll have to be careful… People like us are more likely to be possessed or something in the like, as our spirits are really opened." Naho stated. "Good luck." She plainly added, disappearing.

"Is… She a ghost?" muttered Rei, looking at where Naho previously stood.

"You… Have spiritual power?" asked Kozakura, looking at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, like my whole family…" she muttered, wanting his persistent stare to look somewhere else. "We should go try to find this.. Killer's repentance."

"Yeah." answered the black-haired male as the set off to the hall, ready to pass beside the rotten corpses without puking.

….

It had been a while since they left the classroom and they were now in front of the distort, splattered mass of something that was once a human living being. Notes were left beside it, neatly piled up. Rei took them, reading.

_Supposedly, any other living being will be able to find these notes and make good use of it, as a spirit told me. I'm trying either way._

_I know what happened in this school, named Heavenly Host Elementary School. Even so, the mystery has yet to be unveiled; there are so many missing pieces of this gore-ish story that created this distorted place. Has you've probably seen, many corpses are scattered around this school. Most were killed by children spirit or a tall, rotten man. Other deaths was caused by suicide, starvation and thirst._

The others lines were full by the details of the children's murder. Rei felt horrible while reading the detailed passage of their murder. It was so grotesque! She couldn't even imagine how a human being could do this to another.

_So, that's their story. Even though… I feel like something was missing. The teacher, Yoshikazu Yanagihori, was interned into a mental hospital after that, having lost the ability to talk, emitting only groans and moans, having earned this illness before the tragic event which leads to the closure of the school and further, its demolition. It's as if… He wasn't himself, as if someone possessed him. It can also be just my imagination and my obsession over paranormal and occult things doing tricks. But I still feel as the story would be far more deep, complicated and twisted. I don't know if there is a way to get out of here, even if it's highly possible that it is possible. Firstly, I think it may be linked to the Sachiko Ever After Charm, as I think this is what brought me and my friends, and possibly you, readers, to this accursed school. Secondly, I think another way to get out of this hell is to appease the tortured spirits that were murdered long ago. Giving back their tongues, and possibly Yuki's eyes and Tokiko's head would surely appease them, having back what was rightfully theirs. Also, going back to the real source of the curse which fell upon this school and appeasing this spirit would be really great, too. Because I think that it wasn't directly Yoshikazu that killed the children. I only think he helped doing so, obligated by possession or other ways. Maybe an event that occurred way before would be the key. I don't know… But I swear I'll deepen my research for the truth._

_These kids might want to kill you, but if you show them their belongings (tongues, head, a new eye), they shouldn't be killing you, but thanking you, in theory. Anyway… Not all the ghosts imprisoned in this school are bad. I met Mayu Suzumoto, which body had been splattered over the wall near the infirmary, which you should be beside as you find this note. _

_I'll continue to write these as I gather further information about this damned school, to inform anyone who want to be helped. I'll probably ask ghosts._

_Ah! I almost forgot! This school is placed in a kind of dimension held by the tortured spirits of the murdered children. Many seem to exist and you seemingly can leave proof of your existence in one of these 'closed space' with leaving notes and other things around. Belonging to me, there is three closed space, held by the three children ghost. But this is only a theory._

_This is all I know for now… Hope that will be useful._

_And… If you could find Usaji, my twin brother… Just tell him that I'm alive, that I'm fine and that I won't overwork myself or anything like this. And that I love him. Thanks…_

_Kano Aoki, temporarily investigator of a cursed, haunted school, talker to ghost and notes writer. And alone, without any other living being to accompany her. Just chilling with ghost._

_Sayonara, and stay tuned for my next notes! Now, goodbye, dear stranger._

_Good luck and keep up on hope!_

The note finished there, with this single reminding of not losing to despair.

Rei stuffed it in one of her pocket.

"I think… We should try to do what that girl said… And then, if it didn't work, find the killer's repentance." She said.

"Yeah… It seems more… Realizable. So… Let's find tongue, Rei-chan! Don't forget to stay behind me and hide when a monster arrives! I'll protect you!" he joked, smiling.

"That's the Kozakura I know!" answered the girl, smiling as well.

She truly hoped that Kano finds her twin brother and that she and Kozakura manage to find the children's tongue and appease them. It would be great. Like that, she could stop this slaughter taking place in this school… No?


	17. Two in One - (2)

**Here is another chapter! **

**There might be no other updates tonight, as I'm going to shop and eat to restaurant and I didn't finish to write yet. Sorry! I'll try to update tommorrow morning though.**

**Enjoy!**

It was dead silent after Mikku's declaration. Despair had gotten hold of them. They mourned the dead possible exit of this hell.

"We should… Still move. Not stay here… Bring Akasuki in the infirmary." Began Tetsuya, incapable to say correctly what he meant.

"Can you walk?" asked Sumiko to her friend, holding her hand.

"Not without the help of someone… And a water wouldn't hurt…"

"Alright. We bring Akasuki to the infirmary and then search for clean, edible water for her. Sounds like a plan." stated Mamoru, taking charge of the group.

"A plan doomed to failure, yeah.." retorted Mikku, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyebrow frowning as his golden eyes stared at the new leader.

"No. We're all going to survive. Do not try to… I don't know! Just be optimistic okay? Like you were before… Before we enter this place!" harshly responded Mamoru. "So, who's going to help Akasuki?"

"I'll do it… I have nothing do to anyway." Mikku sighed, helping the wounded to get up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and passed on of her arms around his shoulders, gripping it with his empty hand to make sure she had a strong grip so she doesn't fall and bring him with her.

Mamoru nodded. "Let's go there, then."

They cautiously passed over the wire which had cut Akasuki's leg, Tetsuya helping Mikku to pass the injured female. Sumiko was holding her friend's free hand, comforting herself more than comforting Akasuki.

Their pace of walk was quite slow, diminished by their weak friend, whose concentration and willpower was slowly fading away.

They kept advancing nonetheless, Akasuki tripping quite often over nothing, Mikku almost tripping along with her each time.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, seemingly from a female adult coming from not far. Immediately, Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Mikku, bring Akasuki to the infirmary. I'm gonna go check what it was!" he shouted, running to where the scream was from, followed by Tetsuya and Sumiko, who had squeezed her friend's hand before leaving.

"Humphf. Let's go." huffed Mikku, continuing his exhausting journey to the infirmary.

…..

Mamoru ran to a classroom, hitting the door, which opened on the impact, right at the moment when the scream stopped.

He stumbled a bit; unsteady to have so abruptly stopped his race. Tetsuya and Sumiko entered the room after him, slightly panting from the hurry.

What was in front of them made them drop their jaws on the floor. Their eyes widened in powerful terror as they stumbled backward, trying to escape the macabre sight before them.

The limbless corpse of a female adult lied on the floor. Blood was pouring from the place where her limbs were previously attached. Her mouth was opened in terror while her wide eyes were full of pain and fright. Her arms and legs rested in the four different corners, one a bit chewed. A pool of blood was spread around them.

"Ah-aaah!" Tetsuya screamed, running away, toward his friends who were still going to the infirmary. He was soon followed by his also screaming friends.

Dread filled their faces as Tetsuya bumped into Mikku's back. Instantly, he turned, involuntary dropping Akasuki on the ground before punching the boy.

"What the fuck was that?!" he shouted, then noticed that it was Tetsuya that he had hit. "Sorry dude, I thought you could have been the killer who murdered all this dead people!" he continued, looking sincere. Tetsuya accepted the apologies.

"It's okay… It was self-defence!"

"Let's go to the infirmary now." said Sumiko, her voice shaking with panic and the terror she felt when seeing the quartered body.

"What happened?" asked Mikku, helping Akasuki to stood up.

"A body. A quartered body… It was awful. So much blood…" Mamoru muttered, unable to erase the clear image from his mind.

"Oh." was Mikku's only reaction, while Akasuki gasped, terror filling her eyes.

"That must had been disgusting…" she said while Sumiko took her hand for comfort.

"I know…"

At this moment, a earthquake began to shook the ground, sending Mikku and Akasuki landing on their face and the three others landing on their back.

"Akasuki!" screamed Sumiko, followed by her friend.

"Sumikoo!"

"Gah!" Tetsuya retreated as a gap was formed between Mikku and Akasuki and their three friends.

"Sumiko!" began to cry Akasuki, as her friend did the same.

"Mikku! Bring her at the infirmary! We'll join you there!" shouted Mamoru, standing up and bringing Sumiko away from the gap with the help of Mamoru.

Mikku nodded, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, running off to the infirmary, while the trio ran in the opposite way.

…

"Let's try to go downstairs and find another staircase, which would bring us to the other side of the gap. You know, the one Mikku took when he went to search for the exit…" said Mamoru, looking at Sumiko for support.

"Yeah, I remember it! We should be able to go to the infirmary this way!" she exclaimed.

"Then…. Let's do that!" huffed Tetsuya, panting because of the run.

They hurried to the opposite stairs from the one they just descended. They climbed it quickly, Mamoru leading the run. He violently opened the door to reveal Mikku, who was all alone.

Tiny bloodstains stained his sweat-shirt while his hands where completely bloodied. Tears were overflowing from his big green eyes. He looked lost, exhausted, understanding nothing. He was sobbing uncontrollably, sitting on a bed, looking at them, confusion plastered on his face.

"What happened? Where are we? Why is there blood on me?" he whined, crying harder at the mention of blood.

"Where is Akasuki?" carefully whispered Sumiko. Mikku looked at her, his eyes teary and red because of his tears.

"I-I don't know… Sh-she wa-wasn't with me wh-when I-I wo-woke u-up." Hiccupped the blond, trying to pull himself together, only to fail.

"You don't remember the earthquake? That you were helping Akasuki to walk to the infirmary as she has a leg cut off?" asked Tetsuya, a surprised look on his face.

Mikku's green eyes widened in surprise. "Sh-she h-had her l-leg c-cut o-off?"

"By wires in the hall… Don't you remember? You were there!" shouted Mamoru while Mikku curled up in a corner, scared.

"I-I don't r-remember anything!" he cried, closing his eyes while sobbing louder.

He seemed terrified and he genuinely seemed to have amnesia, his statement that he forgot everything looking sincere as he cried. The bed's blanket was soaked in tears.

"What do you remember, exactly?" asked Mamoru, lowering his voice to not scare the already over-frightened blond.

"I-I remember the ear-earthquake af-after we played the ch-charm… T-that we all f-fell in the g-gap… And t-then w-when we woke u-up here and this c-corpse… This d-dead person's mutilated b-body! It was s-such a horrible s-sight… An-and then, b-blackness… I-I woke u-up in t-that r-room, w-without any memories o-of how I-I got here… And with this b-blood on me! Help me!" he explained, crying even more at the end, his shoulders shaking while he wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on them.

"What… Do we do?" asked Sumiko, unsure and pitying Mikku. He seemed so sincere! But there was blood on him… And Akasuki was missing…

Maybe! Maybe it was all an act to fool them, so they don't suspect him to have killed Akasuki! He hid her body, and then put that act on! It was an option she couldn't put away, with all these corpses around. He could have lost his sanity with all these bodies! They had to kill him before he murders them too!

But his sayings could also be true… What could they do? What _would_ they do?

* * *

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Kill him **

**~Stay with him**

**~Leave him by himself**


	18. Kill Mikku - Two in One

**An end! And I advise you that I won`t be able to post tomorrow morning, just in the evening. Sorry!**

"And if… He killed Akasuki and just put on this act to fool us?" whispered Sumiko, looking over at Mikku who was still crying, his head resting on his knees. "We'll have to kill him before he kills us!"

"And what makes you think he could have killed someone?" wondered Mamoru, also whispering.

"The blood on him. There is so much blood!" she muttered. "All over his hands and his clothes! That means something! Plus Akasuki disappeared! And isn't he in the Drama Club? He must be a good actor to be in that club, no? There's too much coincidence, we can't let that go!" she whispered a bit loudly, looking at Mikku to be sure he heard nothing.

"We have to get rid of him… Before he gets rid of us." said Tetsuya, supporting Sumiko.

"There's a lot of chances that he killed my best friend! We can't let him go just like that!" she continued.

Mamoru was tore apart. Could they… Really kill him? Mikku was such a great guy! He wouldn't hurt a fly! But with his previous change of attitude… Even if he seemed to have forgotten everything… Was it worth the risk?

"You should try to find the weapon first!" he whispered, having no idea what to do and almost cracking under the pressure of Sumiko and Tetsuya.

The girl searched a bit, finally founding one on a shelf of a rack. She held bloodied scissors that were shining dimly in the faint luminosity.

"Here's one!" she mumbled, handing it to Mamoru.

"Why would it be me? It's you who got the idea!" He whispered, refusing it.

"But I'm a girl and he's a guy! He could over-power me!"

"There's no way I'll do that!" he hissed.

"Then I'll do it…" faintly whispered Tetsuya, taking hold of the scissors. The two others stayed silent while he approached the sobbing Mikku, ready to stab the poor guy. At this moment, Mikku lifted his head, his green eyes widening in fear and panic at the sight of the scissors.

"What…?" he asked as Tetsuya gave a swing with the scissor, trying to stab him.

Surprisingly, a blow hit Tetsuya's wrists, sending the bloodied scissors in the air.

Mikku had kicked Tetsuya's hand, efficiently knocking the weapon out of his hands, then standing up.

"Did you think you could kill me that easily?" he asked, looking down at Tetsuya, who was rubbing his wounded wrists.

Sumiko's and Mamoru's eyes widened in fear as they tried to run away to realize the door was now locked, impossible to open.

Mikku's golden eyes wandered to them before he spoke.

"Already trying to leave? How sad…"

He then grabbed the scissors, which had fallen on the bed.

"You know, an attempt to kill is severely punished… And the sentence is.."

An insane glow inhabited his golden orbs as he finished talking: "Execution."

He then proceeded to stab Tetsuya in the throat, ripping it open. Blood gushed out of the wound while Mikku enlarged it by opening the scissors many times. Tetsuya fell face first on the floor, dead, as a pool of blood was created around his head and torso.

"Gyaa-aa-aah!" laughed the blond, turning to the two left, his golden eyes passing to one after another. "Which one first?" he sing-sang, before slowly walking to Mamoru, who was petrified, still looking at Tetsuya's lifeless body.

"What will I do to you?" Mikku asked himself, lightly tapping the scissors on his chin, wondering. "Maybe…"

The blond grabbed Mamoru's right shoulder with his left hand, gripping more tightly his weapon before shoving it in Mamoru's chest, up on the right. The golden-eyed boy then slowly lowered the scissors, leisurely cutting his flesh in diagonal. Blood was dripping on the floor as Mikku hummed a song. Arrived at the end of Mamoru's stomach, he removed the weapon and repeat the process from the other side, therefore from the left, slowly descending the scissors.

Mamoru stared in horror as he was eviscerated by someone he thought his friend, and who was humming a song.

"Thudududu…" Mikku hummed, removing the scissors again.

Mamoru's guts fell from his stomach, dripping on the floor. Sumiko clasped a hand over her mouth, staring in panic at her disemboweled friend. Mamoru then fell just like Tetsuya, his body lifelessly hitting the floor.

Mikku wept the scissors on his already bloodied sleeves, still humming. Sumiko turned to the door, trying to open it as Mikku approached her.

"Hey… Don't be scared of death… You're going to see her sooner or later, anyway… And she'll accept you in her arms, where you could cuddle if you want. She's pretty sweet, you know? Well, I'm pretty sure she is. Anyway, anyway…." he said, leisurely walking toward her, pointing his weapon at her eye. "Perfect.." he muttered, before shoving the scissors in her right eye.

She screamed as excruciating pain exploded in her head. Mikku turned the handle many times, as the scissors' blades plunged deeper. Soon, her right eye disappeared in a mass of red fluid dripping from her socket, staining her face and clothes.

"He-eh… Now, the other one." He simply said, before humming once again.

"WHY?" asked Sumiko while screaming as Mikku plunged the scissors in her other eyes, marking her as blind.

"You think he didn't hear you whispering those awful things? That he didn't hear you when you said he killed his own friend and that he was going to kill his other own friends? Mikku's not the kind do to such things, darling. He's way to innocent and naïve! He wants to _help _people, not _kill_ them! Murdering them is _my _job! You're so foolish, you little bitch!" he explained, smiling, although the blond girl couldn't see it. "You should watch what you say in front of people, you no! He wasn't deaf, he was amnesiac!" he laughed, removing the blades to shove them harder and deeper in her socket. Her left eye was also reduced in liquid oozing from her wound.

She began to sob uncontrollably. "T-then… W-where i-is M-mikku i-if yo-you ar-aren't him?"

"Somewhere deep here." he answered, pointing to his chest. He knew that she couldn't see and used that fact to laugh about her. "You shouldn't just stay on the surface and prematurely conclude things! You have to go search deeper, inside the heart of the problem… Otherwise, you won't find the truth."

He then shoved her on the door, which magically opened. Sumiko, feeling that she had stumbled in the hallway, tried to run away from him, helping herself to advance with the walls.

"Run little rabbit, run!" sing-sang the one she once thought to be Mikku. He was leisurely following her, knowing she wouldn't get far in her blind state.

"Ghkk… hu..hu.." she cried, trying to catch her breath at the same time. It hurt so much!

Finally, she grabbed the doorknob to a door. She unsteadily took a step back to not get hit by the door and entered the room, closing the door after her. She then blindly walked through the room as she lost her landmarks while entering the place. She carefully walked, hurrying as she heard the golden-eyed male's steps nearer, closer of the door. She slid on something like water that she couldn't decipher due to her lack of eyeballs and tripped, grabbing something to avoid falling. What she grabbed was flabby, viscous, slimy. The smell of blood invaded her nostrils at the moment that the door was kicked open.

"Oh, I see you found your friend!" he laughed, mischievously smiling. "She unwillingly offered her organs for donation. Even some of her blood! I think you'll need a blood transfusion after losing so much along with your eyes… No?"

A light clicked in Sumiko's mind; she was grabbing Akasuki's lifeless body.

"What did you do to her?" she whined, as he approached her.

"I said it. She unwillingly gave her organs for donation. Sadly, you won't make any use of it." He said, shoving the freshly bloodied scissors into her sockets till it plunged into her skull, destroying her brain. She fell on the floor, the scissors still plunged into her left socket.

"Well, that's done…."

"_I promise you Mikku, nobody will never, ever hurt you."_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	19. Stay with Mikku - Two in One

"Maybe, we should stay with him?" muttered Tetsuya. "He seems truly sincere and… he's still crying…"

Reflecting on Tetsuya's words, Mikku was curled up in a corner of the bed, still crying and sobbing heavily over his amnesia, his not-understanding of the situation and the presence of blood on his hands and clothes.

"But… We still have to search for Akasuki, too, and I don't think Mikku would be able to come with us right now." reasoned Sumiko

"I could stay with him while you go search Akasuki." Proposed Tetsuya while Mikku lifted his head.

"But… Where is Akasuki? And what's happening here?" the blond whined, wiping his tears while regaining composure.

"We don't know where she is and Tetsuya can explain to you what happened so far while he stays with you." said Mamoru while Mikku nodded. "Let's go." He continued, gesturing to Sumiko to follow him.

They walked toward the hole's emplacement to find it still there, not far from the door left ajar. Mamoru looked at the sign beside it, where it was written 'Science Lab'. The scent of iron wafted from the room in gigantic waves. Sumiko and Mamoru looked at each other, nodding in agreement to look at what was behind this door.

Kicking the Lab's door wide open, they saw the most horrible, disgusting, macabre and gore-ish sight ever, for now.

Akasuki's body was lying on an operation table, her empty eye sockets looking in nothingness while her mouth was wide open, lacking a tongue and full of blood. Her stomach had been ripped open, for everyone to see her insides, which had disappeared. All her organs were missing as only the bones were left behind, still remaining in their respective places. Akasuki's corpse was resting in a pool of blood, slowly dripping on the ground beside the operation table.

Mamoru's terrorized eyes wandered to the rest of the room that was bloodied. A mannequin stood beside a table full of bottles. It held a sign, on which was written 'For Donation'. Hesitantly, carefully contouring the operation table, he approached the bottles to look inside them, curiosity taking the better of him.

He instantly jolted back, as he saw various organs that were stuffed in these bottles. A heart, guts, a tongue… There was even a bottle full of blood, written 'O-, universal giver' on it. Mamoru moved a bit, facing another bottle to see Akasuki's grey eyes dully looking at him.

He shortly screamed, running back to Sumiko, who was petrified by the sight of her dead friend and who had stayed in front of the door. Mamoru, in his hurry, then slid on Akasuki's blood, hitting his head on the operation table. Disoriented, he stayed on the bloodied floor, his vision blurry from the impact.

"Mamoru!" shouted Sumiko, tearing her gaze off of Akasuki's corpse and carefully hurrying over to him.

At this moment, the mannequin dropped his sign and grabbed the boy, strangling him. Quickly, Sumiko took the first weapon she found, which was a pair of large, bloodied scissors, and stabbed the mannequin with it, cutting its arm which fell on the floor with a dull 'thud'. Sumiko then grabbed Mamoru's hand, dragging him out of the room.

He had had light bruises on his neck and was breathing heavily, searching for air. Blood was dripping on his face from a wound on the head. His skin was also pale.

"Let's go back to the infirmary… And get you healed, alright?" proposed the girl as he nodded. She helped him to walk, as he was still unsteady from the lack of air he previously suffered.

Near the infirmary, they heard screams muffled by the door. They opened it to see Mikku and Tetsuya, wrestling over an object they couldn't decipher.

"No! Tetsuya, stop!" whined Mikku before getting hardly punched in the face, losing his grip on the shining object and flying backward to hit his head on the table, falling unconscious.

Tetsuya, silent and his eyes glassy, lifted the object, which was revealed to be a shining, bloodied pair of scissors.

Mamoru then noticed a little girl dressed in red, her hands lifted as if she was controlling the strings of a puppet and laughing.

Tetsuya stuck his tongue out, opening the scissors and placing them to cut off his own tongue.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHYAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sumiko, grabbing her head between her hands.

"Tetsuya!" shouted Mamoru, running to his friend… But too late.

Tetsuya clacked the scissors and his tongue fell on the floor, hitting it with an atrocious sound, as if it was squished. His mouth was soon full of blood and he choked, the scissors falling from his hand and hitting the floor in clattering. He gripped his throat as he continued to choke, falling on his knees. Mamoru arrived beside him, but not knowing what to do, was left sitting beside him, helpless. The little girl in red laughed insanely before disappearing while Sumiko also fell on her knees, screaming things such as "It's impossible!" "Why did you do that?", as Mikku stayed unconscious on the floor.

Tetsuya's eyes were petrified in terror, asking for help that Mamoru was unable to bring. After few moments, he stopped choking, his body landing on the floor with a loud 'thud', lifeless. Mamoru grabbed his head between his hands, just like Sumiko. He was right beside him! And he died from his helplessness! A friend just died in front of him! Why? Why did that happened? Why did Tetsuya kill himself?


	20. Leave Mikku alone - Two in One

**An end! :D Yeah! This one wasn't wrote by me, but by DestinyHeart13. **

**Enjoy! :D**

"This guy's lost it. Come on guys."

"Ehh?" Both Sumiko and Tetsuya were both surprised at his decision. The one within the room most surprised was Mikku himself. If one could take a simple glance at his face, one would notice and realize threats his eyes appeared.

Shattered. Destroyed. No hope remaining. Mikku immediately pulled himself up. Pure fear and desperation laced on his face. "I-i-i, listen! Plea-Help me! Ehh-ehh-ehh...help..." Mikku began mumbling incoherent sentences. Soon they began to combine into babble. He cried even harder than before; his nose even starting to run.

The trio began to back away at the shattered young man. "Come on...let's go." The two immediately looked over Mamoru who was already at the room's entrance. The two looked at one another, Mikku's sobs breaking through the silence. No words were exchanged...

...Mikku was alone...no...he would never be alone...he would just be another part...of the school's collection...

* * *

(Kano P.O.V.)

If there was one thing I could count on, it was my bunny, Miu. So soft and fluffy! Miu's basically the only thing keeping me sane in this Hell. Clutching him tightly, I continued my trek through the desolated hallway. "Nngh.." The smell was truly a smell to behold. "Ughh...like rancid milk...no worse, like uhh, maybe spoiled sushi and-What am I saying?!"

'Squish'

"...?"

I immediately looked down, and was met with a horrible sight to behold. "Eyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I was standing on guts! Guts! I immediately jumped off of it, noticing my shoes were now soaked crimson. I clutched my head, a small thud following. "Eyaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I couldn't take it.

I couldn't take it! It was bad enough with Mayu, but to actually step in what was once someone...God..."I want to go home! I want to go home!" I didn't realize I was crying so much. The tears seemed to pour down my face, falling into my mouth...but, wait...

"Why...why do I taste blood...?" I immediately began wiping at my face. No longer concerned for tears. Especially because of my sleeve. Stained. With blood. My hands as well. "Eeehhh...eyah..." They looked like I just handled a dead pig. The scent of iron wafted through my nostrils. "Eyahhh! God, what the hell is- kyahh!"

I immediately recoiled from my position and began wiping my face. More blood had fallen onto my face. What is this?! Why?! I then decided to look up, my fear soon heightened to new proportions. Hanging above me was what was probably someone. But the way they were...I couldn't tell anymore.

The chest was torn open, the organs still hanging or on the floor beneath me; the arms and legs spread apart, the hands and feet supported on the ceiling by assorted scissors. The head was missing, and the neck stump continued to spurt ounce after ounce of blood...right beneath me.

"Eyaaaaaaaahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I backed away, despair eating at me. I looked down at myself. My bunny... Miu… blood soaked...his fur tainted...and a student ID?

"Eheheh...ahahaha..." I didn't care...knowing my little Miu was with me...that's all right...ahahaha...it's alright...

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHEHEHEHE! KYAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Student ID acquired:

Mochizuki Academy

Class 3-1 Mikku Warae-Sakurai

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	21. Camellia - (2)

**Pfffff. This isn't the best chapter ever. I lost inspiration midway. ****I'll try to update tomorrow too, but it's hard with school stealing all my time to write! (I hate school...)**

**By the way, I'll try to put the Name tag list soon, when I'll have time. I.m really tired right now...**

**Oh and one last things! The guy's (Ain't saying his name! XD) as strange pants that I (tried) to describe. You can go search 'Konoha Kagerou Project' on Google to check out his pants as they have the same. Completely. **

**And for the girl's hair (Ain't saying her name either! XD), you can google 'Gumi Vocaloid'. They have the same hairstyle, but hers are black against green. That's it.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

Tsubaki turned to face a male leaning into the door frame, his mischievous, round lime green eyes sparkling with golden flecks staring at him. He had messy blond hair and a striking resemblance to the picture of Shiro Takara, even if Tsubaki didn't dare to check. He was wearing a light golden sweat-shirt and bloodied bandages encircled his forearms and neck. He also had black flap trousers. The bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead hanging down loosely. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots.

"Hey!" the guy repeated.

"H-hey…?" Tsubaki responded. He looked so much like on the picture! But he was alive, so it was obviously not him, was it?

"I'm Shiro Takara. And you are?" asked the blond, staring at the other with his big round eyes.

"E-eh… Tsubaki Furukawa…" he slowly answered, trying to process the new information. Shiro Takara wasn't dead. He was alive. In front of him! Or maybe it was another Shiro Takara? But they looked so much similar!

Shiro descended his sleeves, hiding the bandages covering his forearms. "So, what are you doing over her?" he cheerfully asked.

"U-uhm… I was stuck into this place so I wandered…" he answered, completely unable to respond the truth. How could he say that he was searching for his supposedly undecaying body, while he was alive in front of him?

"SHIRO! What are you doing?" shouted a feminine voice while Shiro's body tensed. Then, the blond left the door frame to enter the hall, allowing another figure to pass through it.

It was a short girl with glowing golden eyes, circling by thick black eyelashes. She had short black hair, shorter than shoulder-length with two longer strands on the front. She was wearing a Goth Lolita outfit. It was entirely black, making a great contrast with her white skin. It had no sleeves attached to the top, which was high-collared. Unattached sleeves started from below her shoulders, opening wide open while engulfing her hands. The dress was a bit shorter than knee-length and she also wore boots with white lace. The final touch on her outfit was a white fedora hat, its base circled by a black ribbon and a golden rose pinned on it. In her left hand, she hold plushies, one of Luka Megurine and the other of Len Kagamine, both from Vocaloid. She also wore a necklace with a Mayu figurine.

"I was only talking to him…" answered Shiro, slightly pouting and blushing.

"Hmphf." huffed the girl, turning her golden stare to Tsubaki. "Who are you?"

The boy categorized the voice as childish, almost babyish. She almost looked like a child, along with it.

"I'm Tsubaki Furukawa. Could I know your name?"

"Izaya Kawai." She answered, turning to Shiro. "We'll have to come back soon to change your bandages!" she told him, taking out her cellphone, a Gumi pendant attached to it.

Tsubaki deduced that she was a Vocaloid fan, without any doubt.

"Hey, Tsubaki-kun, would you want to accompany us?" asked Shiro, smiling.

Izaya glared at him and he lifted his shoulders at her reaction.

"Sure, why not?.." he answered. He was truly curious about Shiro and the fact his friend had seen him die, even though he was standing right in front of him, everything but dead. Tsubaki wanted to know how it was possible and sticking up with him and Izaya seemed to be a great way to extract information.

"IzaIza-chaaan~, where should we go?" asked the blond, bending to arrive at Izaya's height.

"Somewhere." She answered, then looked down at the floor. "Iza is hungry… Iza wants food." she mumbled while Shiros' eyes widened.

"Where to find food…?" he asked himself, whispering.

Tsubaki almost thought that the blond would offer his own flesh to sustain the girl, but he instead just searched around by looking.

"I don't think there's food in that place, IzaIza-chan…" he said, tilting his head to the left.

The girl grunted, "But Iza's still hungry…" but make no further commentary, keeping the heavy silence which had fallen upon them.

They continued to walk in silence, without any destination or goal. Tsubaki sighed. At this pace, he would never get the information he wanted.

"Sooooo, what school do you come from, Tsubaki?" asked Shiro, trying to break the silence while Izaya pouted.  
"Meguru Academy. You?" he answered, asking the question at his turn. If he was truly the Shiro Takara whom had been eaten by his friend, he would answer Tsuji Academy, just like how it was written on his student ID.

"While, I was from Tsuji Academy, but now I'm _technically_ twenty-one, so I don't go there anymore!" he answered, smiling. Tsubaki almost didn't heard the 'technically' as Shiro had whispered it quickly.

"What about you, Izaya?" then wondered Tsubaki, looking toward the strange black-haired female.

"Iza is nineteen, too old to be in school." she plainly answered, lifting her shoulders as to say 'It's useless to know, anyway.'

Tsubaki nodded while the silence fell upon them once again.

"Did you wake up with others?" suddenly wondered Izaya. "Or are you alone?"

"I woke up alone… And you?"

"Iza was with no one when she woke up." she nonchalantly answered, putting the question aside with a wave of the hand.

"And you, Shiro?"

"I was with some friends of mine." He answered. The look in his green eyes clearly indicated to Tsubaki he didn't want to talk about it.

"How many were you to perform the charm?" asked Izaya, still avoiding looking at him.

"Seven, I think… Why?" answered Tsubaki. The girl just nodded, emitting no answers. "Is that charm linked to this place?"

"Seems like it." responded Shiro, smiling weakly. "Everyone that was sent here performed the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm'."

"Oh." was the only answer Tsubaki could think of. Therefore… It was Kano's fault they were here! It was her that showed them the charm and asked them to perform it!

"I think it is a dysfunction during the performance of the charm that sent people here." calmly said Izaya, contrasting with the turmoil inside Tsubaki's head.

"A dysfunction?" asked Shiro, his round eyes staring at the black-haired girl, who nodded.

"Not performing the charm correctly may be what brought us here. Maybe someone in all our friends' group decided it was useless and didn't perform it properly, thus bringing us here while the person didn't know the consequence of the charm's failure. A dysfunction in the ritual of the charm." explained the golden-eyed girl, her eyes emotionless and her voice neutral. "Or maybe, the source where they found the charm was corrupted, not featuring the right steps and automatically leading to a failure of the performance of the charm, thus leading us to fall in this cursed place."

Then… Who..? Was it Naho Saenoki, on whose blog Kano had found the charm, who didn't posted the right procedure? Or was it just someone in the group that messed it up?

Whose fault was it?


	22. Faith - (2)

**Here's another chappy! I'm feeling better today! I'll try to begin to write another chapter for tomorrow. **

**Anyway anyway. I'll do the Name Tag list in the week-end. I prioritize writing chapters in the week, but in the week-end I'll have enough time.**

**By the way, tomorrow, I should be able to update two times. At least, a chapter will appear tomorrow morning.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Kano hastily finished scribbling the notes, then pilling them up beside Mayu's splattered body. The black-haired girl had found a pen and sheets, and decided to use of them to inform (warn) her brother and other living beings trapped in the damned school. She decided to leave the notes beside Mayu, as she was the one who had provided the info. When she had come back, the petite girl had appeared once again, approving her plan. Kano had then ask if she knew anyone else that could help her and Mayu answered that she knew two of her friends died, one on the third floor in the girls' washroom and the other, 'Shig', in the other building beside the one they were in.

Therefore, Kano was now heading toward the third floor, in search of a girl named Seiko Shinohara, likely to have other needed information about this cursed place. The black-haired girl was squeezing her bunny plushie fondly, tightly hugging it for comfort in this desolated school.

"Miu…" she whispered, smiling to her plush. "I have lots of luck that you're with me! I don't know what I would have done without you!" she continued, hugging Miu closer.

She then proceeded to explain to Miu everything she knew and what she did. She related the passage when they performed the charm and the earthquake, thinking it was strongly linked to their arrivals in this accursed school.

"I knew you were there all along, but I needed to tell you all that anyway, Miu!" she said, closing her long monologue while squeezing her fluffy plush.

She was now on the third floor, in front of the girls' washrooms' door. She opened it slowly, revealing five bathroom stalls and three broken, dirty sinks. A noose was hanging from the ceiling in the fourth stall beginning by the right. She carefully opened it to see a young women glowing in blue light. Her hair was styled into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She had a natural kitty-like mouth and she was wearing a uniform, similar to Mayu's one. Kano immediately recognized her as Seiko Shinohara, the girl Mayu had mentioned. Seeing a student Id on the floor, the girl picked it up. The photo of the ghost girl was printed on it, 'Seiko Shinohara' also written on it.

"You're Seiko, no?" asked the black-haired girl, smiling to the ghost. This one nodded, smiling as well.

"Yep, that's me!" she cheerfully answered.

"Uhm, Mayu recommended you to help me… I'm trying to gather information to help any person trapped here to survive, leaving notes around… Obviously, I myself apply these warnings and all…" Kano quickly asked, unsure about what to say.

"Oh! I surely can give you some info!" she laughed, as her smile widened. "There's some things I learnt that could be useful. Firstly, blue ghosts are friendly while the spirits flaming in red are completely devilish and try to kill you! Secondly, some objects move. You need to be two to catch them, as they'll switch sides just like you, but always on the opposite place than yours! And finally, the vital information…" she said, her mood darkening at the mention of this last information. Kano nodded, eager to learn about this vital warning.

Seiko took a deep breath, finally launching in the explanation. "It's something called the 'Darkening'… My… My friend… She… killed me, while possessed by it. It is what happens when one loses all hope and succumbs to their darker emotions, hatred, grief, sadness, envy, obsession, and all the likes, acting while leaded by them. Most of time, the victim of the 'Darkening' can kill a friend or a beloved, or even suicide. The affected person is also easily manipulable, having lost any capability of judgement. When a victim regains control of his body after the 'Darkening', they aren't able to recall any memories of the actions that have occurred during this period, let alone realize that they succumb to it. It also leaves your body weak to spiritual attack." She said, hastily talking while Kano nodded to encourage her. "That's all I know…"

"Thanks." responded Kano, truly thankful for the useful information. "And.. I'm sorry what your friend did to you. I'm sure she never wanted such a thing to happen."

"I know she didn't want that. Naomi… I loved her so much!" Seiko whined, curling up on the toilet.

"You're not obligated to answer but… How, exactly, did you die?" asked Kano, shy to ask such a personal question.

"She hung me and I lacked of air, so I died." She simply stated. "I was so scared and… I felt so betrayed! My best friend, the one I loved, was killing me! But then, I learnt all about the 'Darkening and forgave her. But… There's Yuu and the others waiting for me, back at home. My mom left us long ago and my dad is working hard to feed us… So I'm like a mom for my younger siblings. But I'm no longer there anymore." She said, her eyes sad.

"Oh. It's horrible… You know, if I ever get out of here, I'll go see them and I'll give your family some money. We have lots at home! Well, I think…" the black-haired girl said. "Anyway, I could still take care of them and help them out."

"That would be so sweet!" shouted Seiko, hugging Kano even if this one just felt cold by the hug. "Thank you!" she smiled, almost crying out of happiness. "But, I wonder, how it is at your home?"

"Oh. Me and my brothers ran away from home as our parents refused to support my twin when he needed them. He lived a traumatizing experience, which I won't reveal as I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me to. Since then, we live with our older brother Sora, who worked hard to feed us and give us a roof to sleep under. Sora always managed to combine school and work, which always amazed me. Now, he's 23 and has a paying job in which he makes lot of money. We became spoiled brats." She said, giggling. "He's really sweet but a bit over-protective, though. But what's sad about it, it's that he keep saying he can't have a serious relationship with anyone as he works too much, but I know that he loves a girl hat he met in school."

"Aww! That's such a cute story!" exclaimed Seiko, smiling.

"Thanks. Now, I'll write what you just told me." Kano did as she said, hastily writing a note containing Seiko's information about the darkening before beginning to chat mindlessly with Seiko.


	23. Help - (2)

**Hey! A chapter! :D I'll probably be able to update tonight, too!**

**And now, because whenever I read a book, saw a movie or played a game, I always ask 'Who is your favorite characters', I'm asking you (answer in PM) the characters you prefer in this story, that they are dead or alive. Also, the characters you like less and why. Sent by PM because I want nobody to be offended. This question is always one in the back of my head, waiting to emerge, so here it is!**

**I would also like to know your favorite moment so far. I like knowing such things.**

**Anywayyyy, Enjoy! :D**

"Usajiiii-kuuun!" shouted Miyaki, lasting on every sound while running toward the mentioned boy. "I found something that might interest you!"

Usaji just grunted, waving a hand to dismiss the girl.

"It's your sister who wrote it!" she then said, waving the notes in his face. At the mention of his twin, his eyes lit up and he snatched the sheets from Miyaki's hands, hastily reading its content.

_Here's my second set of notes left for any survivor to read. Obviously, I would prefer its use to be used by my twin, but anyway… I learnt interesting things from Seiko Shinohara, a friendly, cheerful ghost haunting the fourth bathroom's stall, beginning to count by the right. She was hung there by Yoshikazu Yanagihori and her friend and love interest, Naomi Nakashima, who was possessed by the 'Darkening', the phenomenon I will explain in these notes. But, to begin, I'll inform you that objects can move places, but with being two, you can wait on each sides where it keeps changing places to and grab it. Also, blue ghost are friendly with spirits flaming in bright red are demonic, trying to kill you and such. _

_Anyway, let's get to the main topic: the Darkening. This phenomenon happens when one succumbs or is overtaken by the loss of all hope plus his darker emotions or darker side of himself; his grief, sadness, envy, hatred, obsession, fear, panic, anxiety, depression and others similar feelings. Obviously, if one person is already unstable, it will trigger the Darkening more easily. Anyway! A victim possessed by Darkening can kill another living being and even attempt to suicide themself. This phenomenon also cause amnesia, as the victim of this kind of possession will forget all the events that occurred while under it. They won't even realize having experience it, for all the cases that occurred yet. The last thing I know on the subject is that the Darkening greatly weakens your spirit, vulnerable to spiritual attacks like possession by a malevolent ghost. Also, the sight of repulsing things such as corpse or massive amount of blood may augment the chance of Darkening, combined to the previous elements. Things that greatly trouble you are other elements to add on the list. _

_This is all I know. As I find new informations, I'll write them in notes as previously done. _

_Love, Kano Aoki. _

_(PS: if it's by chance, Usaji (my twin brother) who is reading this at this moment, I just want to tell you that I'm fine and that I won't get overworked or anything. I miss you nonetheless, but Miu's here with me and I met quite friendly ghosts, named Mayu and Seiko, who helped me and gave me important info. I love you! *kiss on the cheek and hug* I promise you, we will see each other soon!)_

Usaji read the notes lot of time, processing the information. He was really happy that his sister was safe and sound, alone with only friendly ghost in the way. He also knew that Miu, her bunny plushie, would always give her spirits and hope. He remembered the day when he had found it in a store, when he and his older brother Sora were searching for the perfect gift to offer her for her birthday. He had seen the beige, fluffy bunny plush and asked Sora to buy it for his twin. This one had eagerly accepted, finding that it was the perfect gift for Kano. When she had opened her gift to see the plush inside, she was overtaken by joy, almost strangling her brothers do death with her tight hugs. Ever since then, she had brought him everywhere with her and talked to him as if the plush was a human, living being. Named Miu, the plush accompanied her everywhere, appeasing her when she was mad and comforting her when she was sad. It was the dream gift for her. And Usaji had always been happy when her sister was joyous. Because he wanted his sister to smile and be happy more than anything else.

"So, what is it about?" asked Takeshi, who was anxious.

The voices in his head kept bothering him, more than usual. He was pretty sure to become crazy soon as they annoyed him more than usual. Plus, all these corpses around and Usaji's attitude, as he didn't care about any of this… It was too much! Anxiety devoured him as he was scared for his own life and his friends' one.

"Nothing."

"What? Something must be written, right?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. It's still about his sister… And Usaji-kun always had been the secretive guy, anyway." Intervened Miyaki, as Usaji shortly nodded to thank her.

"Humphf." huffed Takeshi, heading toward the stairs. "Let's go back down." He muttered, not even checking if the two others were following him. Miyaki sighed, walking downstairs, Usaji right behind.

"Where are we going?" asked the girl, staring at the two males.

It's at this moment that Takeshi tripped over a corpse, opening a deep wound on his right knee.

"Ghkk!" he clutched it as blood began to slowly spread, staining his pants and dripping on the floor. "Shit!" he complained.

"Now, either we go to the infirmary to stitch you up or we continue to search for the other. The choice is yours." emotionlessly said Usaji, as Takeshi's wound continue bleeding.

Prideful, Takeshi obviously refused to so simply give up, trying to get up. "I can- Argh!" He fell back on the floor, his leg hurting him a lot more than second before.

"That was stupid." simply stated Usaji while Miyaki looked at him worried. "It's a deep wound. If you force too much on it, you'll break your leg. We need to stitch it up." Repeated the black-haired boy, looking at the wounded with a neutral expression.

"Help me get up." grunted Takeshi as the other male headed over his hand, which he gratefully took, getting up on his feet. He soon learnt he needed help to walk and Usaji, against his will, was chosen to help him walk as Miyaki was too short.

"So, I repeat once again… Infirmary or search for friends and exit?"

* * *

**Choice Time!**

**~Go to the infirmary**

**~Search for friends and an exit  
**


	24. Go to the Infirmary - Help

"Let's go stitch that up…" grunted Takeshi as Usaji leaded him to the infirmary, Miyaki following close behind.

Because of a deep gap, they had to take a longer road to the room, going back to the first floor.

"This is the exit!" screamed Miyaki, happily knocking the door open with her shoulder to breath the fresh air, which was heavy because of the pouring rain.

A forest surrounded the building, seeming infinite. It was completely dark, no lights to be seen while the rain clattered on the ground. Not even a minute under it and anyone would be drenched.

"Let's go to the other building, the infirmary might be there." plainly said Usaji, still as emotionless as before. The girl nodded, hurrying to the door, opening it to let pass the two boys.

They passed by many corpses before entering the infirmary, with a shocking sight before them. A light brown-haired boy lied on the floor, face on the ground. His green eyes were wide open, filled with the panic and fright he felt during his last moments. He was holding a pair of bloodied scissors and a severed tongue rested beside him. Looking closely, Usaji notice the missing tongue in the boy's open mouth. Blood was drying on his chin, where it previously flowed. The body seemed fresh, as he died just moments ago.

"God… It's horrible…" muttered Takeshi, carefully avoiding the boy's corpse to sit on one of the beds.

"Tetsuya Shimabukuro from Mochizuki Academy." read Usaji, having found Tetsuya's student ID. Indifferent, the black-haired boy rummaged through the bottles and other medicals supplies to extract bandages, a needle and threads to stitch Takeshi's wound. This one kept staring in horror at the corpse, while the voices kept flowing in his head, bothering with ideas such as he was going to die because of an infection, or such things.

When Usaji had halfway stitch up Takeshi's wound, a blood-curling scream echoed in the hall. Miyaki ran to its origin while the black-haired boy quickly finished stitching up and ran after her, the injured boy slowly following them.

The only thing Takeshi managed to see was a blur falling in front of him at high speed, then a loud 'thud' as the unidentified thing hit the floor.

Fright and despair drowned his mind as he saw the mangled corpse of someone, who had fallen from the third floor. A pool of blood was like a blooming flower on her stomach, as if someone stabbed her before pushing her in a hole, resulting in her fall. Strands of brown hair hid her face torn by pain and fright. Her grey eyes stared in the hole over her, a hand clutching her still-bleeding wound on the stomach.

Usaji looked at his classmates, who were now facing the fact they had _seen_ someone die. Miyaki's face was full of fright, panic veiling her eyes while she covered her mouth with a hand. Takeshi, on the other hand and surprisingly, had no expression on his face. His eyes were glassy, almost lifeless while his face remained neutral. No expression showed, only a mask of emotionlessness. It troubled Usaji, as he was usually the one wearing the emotionless mask, being left neutral by any corpses found around. He expected him to move to see the death of someone… But maybe, it was as Kano's notes! Takeshi could have been possessed by the Darkening, resulting in his strange actions. And weren't people overtaken by the Darkening easy to manipulate….

…..

Miyaki looked over to the two boys, where Usaji seemed to explain something to Takeshi, whose eyes were strangely glassy. Maybe something happened with his wound?

Usaji then disappeared, leaving to the infirmary, saying that he went to search some medical supplies in case someone got hurt.

Takeshi was there, staying completely still, not moving a muscle. It was so strange…

Usaji then came back, hiding something in his back. He nodded toward Takeshi, who had turned to face him. He then threw something at him, who caught it in his hands. Usaji looked at Miyaki, a strange smile adorning his face.

"Miyaki-chan~! Let's play a game! If you guess wrong, you'll be punished. Question one! What's my family name?"

Wait… what was that sudden game? What was the goal of this?

"Aoki…" she answered.

"Question 2! What's the name of my sister's bunny plushie?"

"It has a name?" asked the girl, startled. Kano had given a name to her _plush_?

"Wrong answer, Miyaki-chan. The punishment is… _Death_."

Usaji showed the object which was hidden behind his back; a shining knife, stained with dried blood. Startled, Miyaki ran toward Takeshi who was at the opposite of Usaji.

"Stop her." ordered Usaji with a severe voice. Takeshi then showed the object the other boy had previously threw at him; the bloodied pair of scissors Tetsuya was holding at the moment of his death.

Miyaki gasped, retreating, trapped between the two boys.

"Whyyyy?" she whined, crying.

"Because this place makes it way too easy!" answered Usaji, insanely smiling. Madness filled his eyes as he ordered to Takeshi "Grab her; we'll go back at the other building, in the art room." He then talked directly to Miyaki, speaking more sweetly. "You'll become a beautiful piece of art!"

She struggled as much as she could, but her efforts were vain. She was brought to the art room, dragged across the floor.

She was now sitting on a stool, her hands and feet tied up in rope, awaiting her demise. Usaji was sitting on a chair nearby while Takeshi, his eyes still glassy and lifeless, was standing beside him. The black-haired boy was humming, ready to order around Takeshi.

"What should we do to her…" he wondered, before continuing to hum. "Maybe…"

Usaji stood up, graciously walking toward the restrained girl. He took his knife in his hand, slowly dragging it across her right cheek. Blood tainted her cheek as the black-haired boy waved the other male to come near.

"Go search a chair, so she won't fall on her back." He commanded, as Takeshi did as asked.

"How can you make him obey like that?" asked Miyaki.

"Simple. He is kind of possessed by something called the Darkening. Under this thing, people are easily manipulated, having lost their judgement. It often cause a death as well." He explained as Takeshi came back with a chair. They execute the transition, then Usaji was back at making another cut, right across the previous one on her cheek, marking a X.

The black-haired boy then stabbed her in her stomach, blood dripping from the wound. Miyaki gulped, the pain excruciating.

"Finish her off, I'm bored!" harshly commanded Usaji to Takeshi, who approached the girl who was screaming in pain.

This one was handling the scissors, which he shoved into Miyaki's right eyes. Blood began to drip, as well as the liquids previously contained in her eyes. She screamed more loudly, pain making her suffering even more. Usaji than handled a spear to him, saying "You know what to do!"

Takeshi, still possessed by the Darkening, pierced her chest with the spear. Tears rolled on Miyaki's left cheek, unable to cry with her right eye. The pain was so excruciating that she couldn't even make a sound anymore. She couldn't think, or anything. It was only pain. Unbearable pain. Her vision became blurry, hazy as the figure of the persons she thought her friends disappeared from her sight, as life left her.

* * *

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Good End


	25. Go to the Exit - Help

**Wrote by DestinyHeart13**

Miyaki's POV

"No, it's...fine. Ghk. I can deal with...eh!" Usaji-kun and I couldn't believe this! Well, actually I couldn't believe this! Usaji-kun had such a great poker face. There was no expression on his face, no motion, not even a twitch. If one just arrived, they would possibly confuse him with a statue or something.

"Ghk!" Right, Takeshi was injured. The wound itself was small, but one could easily see how deep it was. The blood continued to flow out at a slow pace. If we didn't get him any help, he could pass out. It began to flow down his leg, the blood stain steadily growing and heading south. Ugh, this was making me queasy!

Usaji-kun started arguing with Takeshi over his stupid decision. Or maybe they were in the middle of an argument. Honestly, I'm not even sure. I kinda spaced out a bit. Though I could clearly see that Takeshi was on the losing side. His head lolled to the side a bit and he didn't even try to pick it up. I had to do something, and quickly!

"Uhh, guys? Guys? Hey guys! Hey!"

No use. The two barely acknowledged me. Typical boys.

#-#

Sadly, it seemed we should have gone to the infirmary. "Takeshi? T-takeshi? TAKESHI!?" No response. No response. "TAKESHI!" His head was down, his body supported only by Usaji, and his chest...wasn't moving. I stepped back.

This couldn't, this couldn't, this couldn't...

"This can't be happening!"

Takeshi...Takeshi...Why... Why...

Tears were beginning to form, threatening to burst. I cradled my head, taking more steps back, wishing to myself that I was experiencing a nightmare of sorts. Why? Why didn't we help him?! Why didn't Usaji-kun just dragged him to the infirmary! Why?!

"Ahaha...I'll tell you why..." Eh? Did I just voice out my thoughts? I looked over to Usaji-kun. But, this didn't look like Usaji-kun. He shared the same physique, same uniform, same hair, same Takeshi that he was holding onto, but his eyes...his smile...he didn't look like him at all. "What's wrong Miyaki-chan? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ahh!" His voice! It sounded different. Like a +10 on the creepiness factor! Just hearing him utter my name made me took a step back.

"You wanted to know why I argued with Takeshi, right?" I stood there paralyzed in fear and alarm. He took that as a sign of approval. He stepped closer to me and I immediately stepped back. I was terrified. This wasn't Usaji-kun, but someone else. "Come on Miyaki-chan, I thought you wanted to know the answer." I just stayed silent. "Eheh, I'll tell you anyway." He immediately threw down Takeshi's body, as if it were nothing more than a rag doll. Then he stepped up to it, and proceeded to step on it, grinding his foot over what was once a friend. The sight was revolting. I couldn't stand it. I immediately ran over to him trying to pull him off.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Unfortunately, I didn't have the strength, and my attempt was rewarded with a quick punch in my face. The pain was excruciating as I was sprawled on the hallway floor. I looked up and was met with a disturbing sight.

Usaji-kun had put his hand under Takeshi's chin and started to move his jaw, to do as the now deceased boy was talking.

Then he spoke, taking the role of Takeshi. "Miyaki-chan~ You know I deserved this~ After all, I am a complete assole!~"

"No...no...nooooo!"

"Ahahahahahaha~ Eyahahahahah~" His laughter rang through the halls. This...this wasn't Usaji-kun! Nononononono! In just a manner of possibly a few minutes, I had lost two friends. I couldn't deal with it. Ignoring the pain in my cheek, I got up and ran. I immediately looked back, to see if that monster was following me, but instead, he ignored me and started to play with Takeshi's body as if the deceased boy was a puppet. Ignoring the hatred I felt and the tears that stained my face, I kept running. I had to escape, I had to escape, I had to-

(Third POV)

*swish* *thud*

Usaji quickly looked towards the hallway Miyaki had ran through as her body fell on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you… Watch out for the hallway. It's filled with wires." He calmly replied towards the now empty hallway, and he soon remained playing with his new toy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong End


	26. Name Tags List-Characters List

**Here's the Name Tag and Character List in one chapter! I'll update it as more Name Tags are found, etc. It took me super long doing this...**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS BELOW (For new readers. :D)**

* * *

Tsuji Academy

Class 2-1, [Makoto Kuroda] {M}

((Food poisoning, ate rotten flesh))

* * *

Tsuji Academy

Class 2-1, [Yukio Machi] {F}

((Stabbed and eaten by friend))

* * *

Tsuji Academy

Class 2-1, [Shiro Takara] {M}

((Offered own flesh to sustain friends))

* * *

Tsuji Academy

Class 2-1, [Kei Nomura] {M}

((Repeatedly stabbed by children spirits))

* * *

Kiharu Academy

Class 3-5, [Akane Wasaki] {F}

((Slowly beheaded))

* * *

Kiharu Academy

Class 3-5, [Akira Koga] {M}

((Suicide under the Darkening))

* * *

Kiharu Academy

Class 3-5, [Rieko Kuramoto] {F}

((Smashed by blunt object))

* * *

Kiharu Academy

Class 3-5, [Hotaka Kumagai] {M}

((Asphyxiation))

* * *

Nai Girls' High School

Class 2-2, [Amaterasu Kataoka] {F}

((Eyes gouged out))

* * *

Nai Girls' High School

Class 2-2, [Asuka Noguchi] {F}

((Blood loss from external wound))

* * *

Mitsuru Boys' Academy

Class 3-4, [Izanagi Oogami] {M}

((Suicide in despair after having killed a friend))

* * *

Ryoko Academy

Class 3-2, [Sayuri Yokota] {F}

((Blood loss after had been sliced with edge weapon))

* * *

Syo Private High School

Class 2-3, [Kuroko Katsuya] {M}

((Body cut in half))

* * *

Musashigawa Girls' Middle School

Class 1-2, [Hikari Kirigami] {F}

((Bled out from injuries))

* * *

Lexern Senior High School

Class 3-2, [Emi Kudou] {F}

((Offered own flesh to sustain friend))

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Ryosuke Katayama] {F}

((Thrown down stairs))

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Tomohiro Ohkawa] {M}

((Sliced by sharp object))

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Kai Shimada] {M}

((Stabbed))

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Masuto Fukuroi] {M}

((Struck with weapon and stabbed with another, bled out))

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Kensuke Kurosaki]

((Stabbed and eviscerated}

* * *

Byakudan High School

Class 2-4, [Mitsuki Yamamoto]

((Back slashed open with edged weapon; bled out.))

* * *

Kisaragi Academy

Class 2-9, [Seiko Shinohara] {F}

((Hanged))

* * *

Kisaragi Academy

Class 2-9, [Mayu Suzumoto] {F}

((Thrown on wall at superhuman speed, splattered))

* * *

Kisaragi Academy

Class 2-9, [Sakurato Morishige]

((Became crazy and banged his head on a window, causing it to shatter and a

* * *

Meguru Academy

Class 3-7, [Miyaki Koboyashi] {F}

((Multiple stabs by sharp objects))

* * *

Meguru Academy

Class 3-7, [Reon Miyazaki] {F}

((Beheaded by piano wires))

* * *

Igarashi High School

Class 2-5, [Riru Murakami] {F}

((Blood loss after both legs amputated))

* * *

Igarashi High School

2-5 Class Homeroom Teacher, [Yukari Tsutsui] {F}

((Tore apart))

* * *

Mochizuki Academy

Class 3-9, [Tetsuya Shimabukuro] {M}

((Controlled as a puppet by Girl in red dress, cut off own tongue))

* * *

Mochizuki Academy

Class 3-9, [Akasuki Eguchi] {F}

((Organs extracted from her body for donation))

* * *

…

* * *

**Character List**

_Mochizuki Academy_

_Class 2-9_

EGUCHI, Akasuki | Deceased

ISHIBASHI, Hisaka |A rich heir of a big company his parents own

KUROSAWA, Mamoru |Proven to have good medical talents

SHIMABUKURO, Tetsuya |Deceased

SMITH, Shawn |Transferred from USA

WARAE-SAKURAI, Mikku |Seemingly has someone wanting to protect him to any cost

YOKOMAKI, Sumiko |Friendship is one of the most important things for her

* * *

_Igarashi High School_

_Class 2-5_

TSUTSUI, Yukari | Deceased, Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-5 - Limbs torn apart by children spirits

ENEMOTO, Machiko |A scaredy cat - Deceased, stabbed by 'Mikku'

FUSHIMI, Kozakura |The delinquent of the school

IKEDA, Hitoshi |The class clown - Deceased, his organs were found splattered on the walls while his body lied in the middle of a hallway

ITOH, Ritsu |The bully of the school, also a top model who knew Kai Shimada by buiseness, traumatized by the fact Machiko and Hitoshi left her alone after a while in being in HHES together, Machiko scared after seeing Riru's corpse, Hitoshi possessed by the Darknening after had trying to kill her

KWON, Dana |Has a crush on an unknown person

MIYAMOTO, Rei |A proud Otaku who has a weak spot for Kozakura Fushimi

MORAKI, Seji |An albino that stare without realizing it

MURAKAMI, Riru |Deceased, legs cut off, bled out.

* * *

_Meguru Academy_

_Class 3-7_

AOKI, Kano |Has a fascination for the occult and treats her bunny plushie, Miu, like a human

AOKI, Usaji |Has a hidden side and has the ultimate goal to save his sister, to any cost. Lived a traumatizing experience in the past

FURUKAWA, Tsubaki |Discovered Shiro Takara's secret while arising the wuestion 'Who is Izaya'. Deceasd, killed by unknown murderer.

HAYASHI, Takeshi |Schizophrenic and more prone to the Darkening than his friend

KOBOYASHI, Miyaki |Deceased, killed by Usaji and a Takeshi possessed by the Darkening

MIYAZAKI, Reon |Deceased, beheaded

TSUBAKI, Masuto |Rather obsessive-compulsive

* * *

_Others_

AOKI, Sora |The Aoki twins older brother who took care of them as they ran away from home. Now has 23. Went to Heavenly Host Elementary School (HHES) to save his siblings, bringing a group of friends. Deeply care of his siblings and has a weak spot for Urata.

OBI, Akemi |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. Sora's 'girlfriend'. Killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori after she sprained her ankle, thinking it was broken. Urata mentioned that no one seemed to like her, including Sora.

OISHI, Hiro |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. Killed by Usaji after seeing the fate of his friend Misao.

KAWAI, Izaya |A strange, child-like (acting like a child) _and_ childish Goth Lolita girl who refers herself as Iza and who is called IzaIza-chan by Shiro, with whom she seems to have a strange connection. Is 19 years old. Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings.

KAWAI, Madoka |Seemingly Izaya's sibling, also acts like a child. Seems to be linked to HHES, Yoshikazu kidnapping him. Refer to himself as Doka-tan and Izaya as Iza-tan. Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings.

KIMURA, Houtarou |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. A bit of a scaredy cat. Deceased after had being possessed by the Darkening and killed by Sora who wanted to protect himself and his friends when Houtarou tried to kill them.

KURATA, Jin |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. Killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori.

KATAYAMA, Urata |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. A optimistic girl who jokes in every kind of circumstances. The mood maker and the one to cheer everyone up.

TAKARA, Shiro |A boy supposed to be dead and whom greatly resembles to Mikku. He mentioned to be technically 21. Lost his three siblings at a young age, researching them, even when being stuck in HHES, being a zombie-like person revived by Sachiko to serve her as a pickpocket to steal the Sachiko Ever After charm paper scrap.

TANAKA, Aoi |Cold and distant, with a strong liking for blue, what his name means. Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings.

TSUBAKI, Takano |Masuto's twin

TSUKASA, Enemoto |A cheerful boy often scolding Yuuki for being so blunt. Has a crush on her, even if he'll never admit it, being too stubborn. Brougth to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings.

TSUMIKI, Yuuki |A somewhat cold, blunt girl, that reminds everyone of the evidences and also of their friends' death, to push them to continue to move forward. Is caring on the inside, even if it doesn't look like it. Is the love interest of Enemoto. Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings.

YAMAGUCHI, Misao |Brought to HHES by Sora, in his will to find his siblings. Accidentally stabbed by Sumiko, then fell down a hole.


	27. Appeasement - (2)

**Here! We're back with our friends searching tongues and things in the like. I feel like it's a bit rushed, but anyway... It took me long as my mom make me stop halfway, to obligate me to work. Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

"Where should we look…?" asked Kozakura as him and Rei walked past the splattered corpse, trying to not look at it.

"Uhm… Maybe here?" answered the girl, pointing to a half open door. The black-haired boy nodded and they entered the room, a sign saying 'Science Lab' beside the door.

What they saw was far too grotesque to describe. A mangled body lied on a table, her stomach ripped open, missing her organs, eyes and tongue. Blood was still dripping on the floor, creating an immense red pool. Bottles were lined up on shelved behind the table, holding various organs like a heart, eyes, a tongue, blood… All the corpse's organs were bottled up there.

"Eyes…" muttered Kozakura, looking at the bottle containing the eyeballs.

A sign was held by a mannequin, where was written 'For Donation'.

"What about eyes…?" asked Rei, unsteady and an urge to puke invading her.

"Wasn't there a ghost that lost her eye…?" responded the boy, slowly and carefully walking toward the bottle.

"Y-yeah, Yuki Kanno, I think, lost one of her eyes… Do you really think we can take this eye to replace Yuki's missing one?! Are you crazy?!"

"We don't have a choice to save our friends!" he harshly reminded her. "I hate the idea of taking these, these eyes that were this corpse's property no long ago. But we don't have a choice to save the one that are still alive, trapped in here!"

Rei shook her head, refusing it, but still knowing they had to. "Take them if you want, I won't touch any of this!" she retorted, leaving the room invaded by the smell of blood. Kozakura sighed, taking the bottle off of its shelf, shoving it in a bag that he found not far from the shelf. He then exited the room, following Rei.

They walked a bit, a heavy silence taking place. They headed toward staircase, to go down.

It's at this moment that Rei noticed a little doll, like a festival doll, lying on the floor. She took it carefully, wondering why such a thing was there.

"It's a Bunka Doll…" muttered Kozakura, also looking at the doll.

"What is it doing here…?"

"Maybe someone who died here owned it before." casually answered Kozakura. "Do you want me to bring it along? It might be useful."

"Y-yeah, sure." Answered Rei, handing the Bunka Doll to the black-haired boy, who tossed it in his bag, where was also the bottle containing the eyes. Then, they descended the staircase, going back at their search of the young girl's ghost having lost her eye.

* * *

They searched a while for Yuki's ghost, but instead, they found a passage leading to a macabre locker room.

The locker room was rusty, the showers were broken and everything was colored in a dull, depressing grey. The lockers had fell down, their content scattered everywhere. It was desolated and morbid.

Silence was held between Kozakura and Rei, which had begun since their discovery of the Bunka Doll, as they passed through the room, going toward a door on the opposite side.

"Hey, Rei, uhm…" began the black-haired boy, trying to start a conversation, but not knowing what to say.

"What is it?" asked the girl, waiting.

"Uhm… Do you think… The others are still alive?" he wondered, unable to formulate any other thoughts.

"Obviously that they are." firmly answered Rei, even if she was uncertain. There was so many corpses around! And even ones that seems so recent.. She kept wondering about them, what happened to them… But she had to keep being optimistic.

"Yeah… Let's go." said the boy, leading to the door.

They traversed the door frame to be soaked by rainwater. Rain was pouring down, clattering on the stairs in front of them. Puddles were created from the excessive rain, which was incredibly cold.

They climbed the stairs covered in moss to see a large pool, its water muddy, murky and brown. A faucet or pump, that surely had been used to fill the pool, was covered in shiny, green slime. A sign affixed to a wire netting fence, claiming 'No running beside the pool'.

Here again, the floor was covered in slippery moss, obliging the duo to walk carefully. The rain wasn't helping the sliding state of the ground, making a loud clattering noise. Both Kozakura and Rei were drenched by water.

"I'll take the left…" muttered Kozakura, heading toward said direction while Rei left to the opposite, continuing straight in front. The girl couldn't see the other side of the pool, because of the rain falling hard. Sighing, she wept her glasses while advancing carefully.

Continually wiping her glasses to get rid of the water on them, she suddenly tripped over a loose tile.

"Ouch!" she lifts herself on her knee, to see on what she had tripped.

"Are you alright?" screamed Kozakura from the other side, his voice full of worry. Rei couldn't decipher his sole figure.

"Y-yeah, I only tripped." She answered while looking at the loose tile. Something was shining between it and another tile. She grabbed the loose tile, moving it aside to reveal a shiny, tiny rusty key, 'Pump Room Key' carved in the grey metal. She took it in her hand, and then slid it in her Student ID to keep it safe. She then continued on her way, turning left to go down stairs covered in moss, seeing a grey door. Trying to open it, she looked at the insigne carved in the door, 'Pump Room'.

"The key!" she whispered, taking it out of her student ID, making sure she still had her scrap of paper at the same time. She unlocked the door, opening it. But while doing so, the key was so rusted it broke.

The Pump Room was filled with various machineries, taking must of the place. Rei walked in the thin path, leading to a valve wheel, a sign beside it saying "Drainage".

At this moment, she heard a scream. It was Kozakura. What… What happened? What did that idiot do?

Torn apart, Rei wondered if it was worth it to go check. She could drain the pool first… Or maybe it was really important! Maybe he was dying! She needed to go at his rescue!

* * *

**Choice Time!**

* * *

**~Drain the pool**

**~Run to Kozakura**

**~Carefully walk toward Kozakura  
**


	28. Run to Kozakura - Appeasement

**An end! :D I'll try to update tonight too, if I can. :3**

"He needs my help!" decided Rei, turning to run toward Kozakura, knocking the door open. She stumbled a bit from the impact, but continued on her way, still running…

To slid on the green, slippery moss in the murky water.

The filthy water invaded her mouth and nose, as she slowly sunk in the dirty, nasty liquid. Her lungs screamed for air as the only thing she had was water, as she was submerged by it. A thought flashed in her mind; she should have taken these swimming classes when she was younger.

"REIIIII!" she heard Kozakura screamed. She couldn't see anymore, the murky water blinding her sight.

"Ko.." she tried saying his name, but water simply stopped her. She couldn't breathe, she needed air!

"REIIII!"

Her strength slowly left her as her life leisurely faded away.

_I'm sorry, Kozakura… I love you so much…_

* * *

"REIII!" Kozakura screamed. The poor girl had slipped in the murky water and the boy was determined to save her. He walked to the emplacement where she fell, then plunged into the filthy liquid, after had screaming her name once again.

He managed to bring her back on the ground surrounding the water. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. Desperate, he tried everything he could, but in vain. She was gone.

_**No running beside the pool**_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	29. Walk Carefully to Kozakura - Appeasement

**An end! :D I'll try to update tonight too, if I can. :3**

Kozakura rummaged through his bag, searching for what could have caused the faint voice he heard. He then extracted the Bunka Doll from it as it chanted the same line again and again: 'Pump, pump, pump.'

"REIII!" screamed the black-haired boy, frightened, the chanting Bunka Doll in his right hand. He carefully walked toward where the girl left.

* * *

"I should go check on him…" said Rei, leaving the wheel to open the door, carefully climbing the stairs and walking on the poolside.

"REI!" she heard Kozakura scream again. They met halfway through the path, where Kozakura handled the Bunka Doll to the girl, who took it.

"It kept chanting 'Pump', repeating it all the time." began the black-haired boy.

"There's a Pump room over there.." said Rei, wiping her glasses once again.

"And there is the big pump toward the entrance… We should check both. Go look at the Pump room, I'll check the faucet."

"Fine!" shouted Rei, who had already begun to leave toward the room. Kozakura left toward the big faucet.

Rei opened the door, entering the room and walking toward the rusted, red wheel. She managed to turn it, putting all her strength into it.

* * *

Kozakura looked at the giant pump. Maybe, he could check what was stuck inside? It could be dangerous but…

His hands were now clinging on the faucet, his body under it.

"It's pitch black in there…" he muttered, looking in the spigot. "But there's definitely something."

Then, he heard a loud sound as the water converged toward the center of the pool, being drained. Kozakura gulped. If he fell… He could die.

One hand firmly gripping the pump, he used his free one to dig in the spigot. He managed to clutch the object, which he tried to get out of the pump, even if it wouldn't budge. Grunting, Kozakura pulled strongly, effectively taking it out of the pump…

But his grip on the pump slackened, causing his fall in the swirling water.

…

A loud noise made itself heard as Rei stared at the wheel. Maybe… Something got stuck in the drain?

The girl left to see the pool and what had stopped the drain. Only puddles of water were left in the pool.

What she saw in the drain terrified her. Kozakura's corpse was stuck in the drain, a pool of blood mixed with water around him. His eyes were glassy and lifeless while many wounds marred his skin. He held a little bloodied bag in one of his hand.

"No… No, NO!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	30. Drain the Pool - Appeasement

**An end! :D I'll try to update tonight too, if I can. :3**

"I can drain the pool before… He wouldn't be enough stupid to fall in the pool!" reasoned the girl, turning the wheel with effort.

* * *

Kozakura held the Bunka Doll in his hand, walking toward where Rei left. No long before, the doll had begun to chant 'Pump', repeatedly saying it in a creepy voice. Obviously, the black-haired boy wanted to inform Rei of it.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise as the water began to swirl.

"Maybe it's been drained…?"

* * *

Rei climbed the stairs, opening the door to face Kozakura.

"Oh, hello." said the girl, while the boy handed her the Bunka Doll.

"It talks." He said as he doll repeated 'Pump' again and again.

"That's weird… Oh, and I drained the pool's water, by the way."

"So it was that…" muttered Kozakura, remembering the loud noise. "Anyway, we should go check the big pump at the entrance… It might be about that that the doll keeps talking about."

"Let's pass by the pool, to check if there is anything there." Rei added as the boy nodded.

They walked toward the pool, getting in it. Only puddles remained in it, along with many decaying corpses and others dirt usually found in pools which haven't been cared off.

In a grate, something was shining in its depth. Kozakura extended his hand, efficiently grabbing the object to pull it up. It revealed itself to be a rusted valve wheel, similar to the one Rei had turned to drain the pool water.

"I remember a place which a valve wheel could be put, in the Pump room… We should try there." Said Rei as Kozakura nodded. They went back to the room, putting the valve wheel where it should have been.

Kozakura turned it a bit, but was unable to turn it further. "It's too rusted to turn more… Let's hope it's efficient enough."

Rei nodded and they exited the room, returning once again in the pool.

"Here, there's something…" said Kozakura, climbing a ladder to grab two set of notes.

_I removed the wheel from the water pump, and threw it into the pool. Hopefully, that'll keep anyone from finding the little 'treasure' I left in the spigot. That bitch killed my friends. She can spend eternity without a tongue, for all I care!_

"Huh? It says that someone put a… tongue in the spigot… the tongue of someone who killed his or her friends… He then threw he wheel he removed from the water pump in the pool, to avoid anyone finding it. Kind of horrible…" muttered Kozakura.

"Let's go check that out!" said Rei, leaving to the giant pump outside; from which spigot was dripped water.

The black-haired boy sighed. He would read the second set of notes later…

"I found a bag! It's all bloodied and… Uuugh!" Rei fell backward, dropping the bag.

Kozakura took it and looked inside it, to see a severed tongue. "Uugh!" On the side was written 'Tokiko Tsuji'. "Tokiko…. Isn't it the name of the girl who got her head cut off?"

"Let's give it back to her…"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	31. Seek

**Hey! I just came back from my French Exam I had today. Have no test this afternoon, so I'm back at home to write!**

**Sadly, I can't do that tomorrow (English then History test, one in afternoon, the other in morning) and after-tomorrow (Science and Maths) but after I don't have anymore school, so yeah!**

**Enjoyyyy~!**

* * *

Dana and Seji were wandering in the hallway, searching for anything capable to help them get out of this hell.

Their teacher and friend were grotesquely killed in front of them and they feared, with reason, that it might happen to them as well. Their killers were near, ready to murder them like they did with their now deceased friends.

They had difficulty to understand, assimilate the fact their friends died, that they weren't there anymore, that they wouldn't see them ever again.

Suddenly, Seji bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" said the boy, looking at the albino with wide green eyes, shining with dark blue sparks. Some strands of his blond hair were kept by a teal hairpin while he had blue, technologic-like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a teal, on the green side, sweat-shirt with a low collar, revealing a button-down black shirt and a teal half-done bow, only a loop done on both, the ribbon hanging down on his chest. Black pants garment everything, with bluish-green suspenders hanging on his hips. The ends of his pants were stuffed in black boots, teal strap on the side of them. The guy seemed older, between 19 and 25. "You okay, dude?"

Seji nodded, staring at the person accompanying the teal-eyed young man.

A boy with dark blue hair stood beside, a serious face on. His dark blue eyes stared at the albino severely, as if he was a teacher and Seji the student who made a prank. He wore a black coat with a double range of buttons over a dark blue turtleneck shirt. Normal black pants and shoes complete his outfit.

The next person was also a young man, with shiny black hair and glowing golden eyes. He wore a white vest over a longer, button-down shirt. A gold bow was added, the two loops finishing in large ribbons. Black pants were added with white boots.

The last person was a girl, with golden eyes as well. Her silvery white hair was tied into a bun by two strands of her hair, which hang loosely midway down her back. Two other strands framed her face while her bangs were lightly put on the left. She was wearing black goggles on her head, while she wore a red shirt under a long black coat ending under her knee. Black pants and black boots laced with white lace complement her outfit.

"Who're you, kids?" asked the girl, confirming that they were adults.

"I'm Dana Kwon and this is Seji Moraki. Who are you?"

"I'm Enemoto Tsukasa, more often called Ene. This blue-haired dude is called Aoi Tanaka while the black-haired one is Madoka Kawai. The girl accompanying us is Yuuki Tsumiki." answered the blond, gesturing toward his companions. "Nice to meet you both!" he cheerfully continued.

"Nice to meet you too." answered Dana.

"What are you doing here, kids?" coldly asked Yuuki.

"Yuuki! Be less harsh alright? They probably just tried that charm like…" began Enemoto, to stop talking after the icy glare he received from the white-haired girl.

"We performed a charm, Sachiko Ever After, then we got stuck here." Responded Seji, as harsh as Yuuki. "How did you get here?"

"There was a friend of ours… Sora. He found out that his younger siblings had performed the charm and I have always known that it was link to many disappearances…" began Madoka, being interrupted by the white-haired girl.

"Knowing it with no possibilities of truly knowing it, yeah!"

"So Sora asked us to perform the charm with him to find his siblings, so we did. And we're stuck here now." finished Enemoto.

"How much were you when you performed the charm?" asked Aoi.

"Nine but now… Just seven, or less." answered Seji.

"So two of you died?" bluntly asked Yuuki as she was hit by the blond.

"Yuuki! Don't say such things! They probably lived hell here! Don't make it worse!"

"How much were you?" wondered Dana, a bit shocked by the so blunt question of the golden-eyed girl.

"Twelve, I think? Sora, Madoka, Izaya, Yuuki, Enemoto, Misao, Jin, Hiro, Akemi, Aoi, Urata and Houtarou… Yeah, twelve." said Madoka, counting on his fingers.

"Yup! You know, you should stay with us. For safety!" cheerfully continued Enemoto, smiling widely.

"As long as we don't separate, yeah…" said Dana. The blond's eyes widened, but he made no remarks.

"Do you know anything about this place?" asked Aoi. The two adolescents shook their head.

"We're at Heavenly Host Elementary School, a school that had been demolished several years ago. We discovered it's now haunted by vengeful spirits, but you most already know that…" began Madoka, before being interrupted once again by Yuuki.

"As you saw your friends killed by them."

"Yuuki!"

"What?" innocently answered the white-haired girl as Enemoto frowned at her.

"Stop being so blunt! They're only children! And they saw their friends DIE! Stop reminding them of such a horrible thing! I think they know it!" he somewhat angrily shouted at her, while she just stayed there, not affected at all. He sighed, knowing it didn't affect the girl at all.

"Anyway, how did they die?"

"YUUKI!"

As Enemoto began to scold Yuuki because of her bluntness and coldness, Dana turned to the two remaining boys.

"You willingly came here?"

"To help our friend finds his siblings, yeah." Answered Madoka, followed by Aoi.

"And anyone still alive in here, if there were some. Don't worry; we'll protect you, kids."

"First, I'm not a kid. Second, I can't protect myself!" shouted Seji. He hated feeling so young and incapable to do anything.

"Soooo much~!" answered Yuuki, resting her arms on the albino's shoulder. This one strolled away as the white-haired girl nonchalantly looked at him.

"Yuuki… Stop bothering them…" sighed Enemoto.

"Anyway! Doka-tan says that it's better to leave this place, because Doka-tan feels like something bad will happen here." said Madoka, talking like a child.

"There's no safe place in this whole building! Where are we supposed to go?" shouted Seji.

Everywhere was corpses, in every room or hallway. There wasn't anywhere safe.

"Just staying with us should do!" arrogantly said Yuuki, taking the lead while walking away.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Enemoto, smiling.

_How could we be fine in this hell?..._

* * *

**_CHARACTERS' LIST UPDATED_**


	32. Two in One - (3)

**Hey! :D My exams today were too easy. Way too easy.**

**Anyway! I got sudden inspiration for this chappy (Happily). I was stuck in the middle, not knowing how to get to the end. **

**Anyway! Enjoyyyyy!**

Sumiko let herself fall on the floor as the two boys began talking. Mikku was currently explaining to Mamoru what happened.

They had moved to a classroom, unable to hold the sight of Tetsuya's dead body.

"Tetsuya had explained to me everything that happened then asked if he could take a nap. He looked so tired I let him rest, watching if anything was happening. But, moments later, he stood up. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer and just walked over to the shelf, where he took these bloodied scissors. He was bringing it over to his mouth, like if he wanted to cut his tongue, and I just try to stop him, to steal this weapon from his hands… But I got knocked out and… Yeah, you know the rest of the story." Mikku explained, sighing at the end. "It's horrible… I… wonder what happened to make him do that… It wasn't himself, you know?"

While the boys engaged in a deep conversation about what had happened for the brown-haired boy to commit suicide, Sumiko was staring at a corpse, which had a knife embedded in its chest.

Making sure none of the guys were looking, she quickly dislodged the weapon from the corpse's ribcage, hiding it in one of her pockets.

"Sumiko-chan! We're going!" sing-sang Mikku, trying to make the atmosphere less morose. Sumiko accepted his hand, getting up. She still didn't trust him. He was heavily linked to Akasuki's death, one way or another! Even if he wasn't the killer, he indirectly caused her death by leaving her alone!

"Where should we go?" asked Mamoru as they walked out of the classroom.

"Anywhere but the Science Lab or Infirmary." muttered Sumiko. The boys nodded, leading the girl on the third floor.

"We have to have a plan or a goal! We can't wander here without any goals, waiting for someone else to die. It's worth nothing!" exclaimed Mikku, frowning.

"But what are we supposed to do?" angrily answered Mamoru, kicking something.

"I don't know, we just have to do something for a reason…"

"We should… Try to find the others, no?" suggested Sumiko.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom…" muttered Mikku, leaving to the boy's one. He felt like he wanted to puke, and the bathroom right beside, he preferred to go there than puking in the middle of the hallway. He felt so ill that it was sickening.

_Maybe it's because…_ he thought, not finishing the sentence.

The sinks and urinals were broken and dirty while the air was humid and heavy.

Sighing, the green-eyed boy opened the first bathroom stall to see a desolated, dirty, rusty and all in all disgusting toilet. Sighing once again, the urge to puke becoming stronger, he moved to the other stall, to see bloodstains adorning the toilet, along with dust and rust.

Wondering if the last toilet would be at least proper, he opened the door.

"SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!" shouted a man, shroud by a bluish glow.

But Mikku just stood there, his mouth wide open, still holding the door wide open.

"Uuuuuuuuh… Sorry?"

"SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get mad!" pouted Mikku, closing the door and walking away while continuing to pout. Few moments after, though, he came back, banging on the door.

"Are you still there mister-who-glows-blue~?" he sing-sang, loudly knocking on the door.

"Hmphf. You can open the door, sir." said the ghost, as the blond did as suggested.

Taking a better look at the spirit, he noticed the ghost's slicked back hair, his tuxedo and bowtie. He looked like if he lived in the 19th century or around it.

"Uuh… I'm Mikku Warae-Sakurai…" the blond said, unable to think of anything to say to a ghost.

"I'm Shimoda. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mister Shimoda."

"You remember me of someone… Ah, yes… That boy walking around… You look exactly like him, you know?" said Shimoda, staring intently at the green-eyed boy. "Maybe it was someone in your family."

"I don't have one." He flatly answered, his eyes losing the natural tints of cheerfulness and joy it usually held.

"You are an orphan?"

"Yeah… My parents… Died, long ago. Even though I had a brother… He was transferred to another orphanage, as they try to separate us. He came to visit me anytime he could, but he disappeared 4 years ago… When he was seventeen, just like I am now. So I'm all alone. But it's okay, I swear!" he finished his story, shouting the end while waving his hands when he saw pity forming on Shimoda's face. He hated when people would pity him. He was strong, not weak! He had been able to survive a long time all alone. He could still do it! He was capable to care of himself! And he knew that his older brother didn't leave him of his own will. He would never have abandoned him. Whenever he came to visit, it was someone who brought him back, forcefully, as he didn't want to leave his younger brother. If he was gone, it was against his will, Mikku knew it. Therefore, the subject was closed.

"Anyway! Can I go search my friends? I want to show them to you, and also show you to them. It's good to know that some spirits are friendly!" smiled the boy, waiting for the ghost's answer.

"Sure. I guess it must be relieving." answered Shimoda, also smiling.

"It is!"

…

Mamoru and Sumiko stood near the stairs, waiting for Mikku to return.

"He's slow." stated Mamoru while the girl nodded.

It took him long, to do whatever he was doing… He hadn't give any explanation and Sumiko was determined to ask him why.

Suddenly, a blurry form appeared in the stairs.

Promptly, dictated by instinct and acting by reflex, she shoved the previously hid knife in the thing's chest. The girl removed the knife quickly, realising it was a living, human being, just like them.

The wounded black-haired woman stared at her injury with big grey eyes, slowly lifting a hand to clutch her wound. Her gaze also lifted, meeting Sumiko's horrified one.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

"Ghlkk.." the woman took a step back, deposing her foot in a deep gap. She lost her balance, her arms waving in rounds as she fell into the hole. "Gaaaaaaaaahaaaaah!" she screamed, before hitting the floor with a horrific sound.

…

Mikku stood there, staring at the hole, than at Sumiko, repeating the process several times. The girl just stabbed someone who stepped in a hole and fell to her death. In short, she killed someone! Even though… She seemed to have act on reflex and fear, but what was she doing with a knife, first of all? Did she plan to kill them all?

_I would never allow that…_ faintly whispered a voice in his head, which he brushed away. He didn't have time for him.

She accidently killed someone with a knife she found somewhere and that she didn't tell them about it.

"Sumiko!" he instantly scolded her, not knowing what else to do. "Why the hell did you have a knife? Why didn't you tell us, huh?"

"You wouldn't have understood…." She whispered, ashamed.

"Yes I would! I understand the fact you wanted to protect yourself, but now, I'm sorry, but you'll have to give me that knife right now!"

"N-no!" retorted Sumiko, looking at Mikku with wide eyes, as if he was crazy.

"Sumiko, it would be better this way… I mean… You just _killed_ someone, dammit! It's not safe for you to keep it!" exclaimed Mamoru.

"I-I…"

"Sumiko-chan… Give me that knife. I don't do it to scold you or… Alright, maybe to scold you but it's not to be… Mean to you or anything, it's for your safety, our own and the other living humans' own as well. You're dangerous with this, and we have a sufficient proof. Give it to me…" said Mikku, his voice appealing and calm.

Mikku was scared, yet calm. Sumiko could decide to attack him, or simply give it to him. He was worried about her. He knew that she must be traumatized and highly shaken and scared after her friends' death, but why did she needed that knife? For self-defence? To kill him and Mamoru? To kill Akasuki's murderer? Or for something else? Did she feel safe with them? Or did she think they were a threat to her survival?

Thoughts swirled in his mind as Sumiko hesitated in front of him.

…

Mikku asking her to have her knife wasn't part of the original plan. Nothing was going according to the original plan! She took the knife in pure self-defence, worrying that Akasuki's killer would find her. Also… Because she thought Mikku might be the killer, or at least was highly suspicious with his sudden amnesia. She needed to defend herself, either way.

And… she just killed someone. Accidently, of course, but nonetheless killed someone. It was completely normal that Mikku want to retire the weapon of her hands.

But what told her that he didn't want to use to use the knife to kill her? But… what told her he would try to? It wasn't Mikku's kind to do such things… Was it?

* * *

**Choice time!**

* * *

**~Try to attack Mikku**

**~Give the knife to Mikku**

**~Do not give the knife to Mikku**


	33. Try to Kill Mikku - Two in One

**That took long... Right after my super-duper easy exams, I felt incredibly sick. So during I whole day, I could do absolutely nothing. Then, yesterday, I write and all... But no Internet! Till this evening! I hated this. Seriously. But I wrote multiple chapters, so it's fine. Actually, four chapters plus the beginning of one. Yup.**

******By the way, too seems really similar, but he's different in the beginning and the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mikku… I'm sorry but…" Sumiko took a deep breath, before running to the blond with the idea of plunging the knife in his chest. "Akasuki died because of you!" she finished, tears running down her cheeks.

Mikku easily blocked her weak attack with his forearm. Sumiko stared right into his green orbs, which swirled with golden, which color they became.

"It wasn't because of him at all… It was me…" he faintly whispered, so low that she almost didn't heard it. He was smirking, his eyes half closed.

"Who are you?.." asked Sumiko, trying to attack him once again while Mamoru tried to stop her while placing himself between her and 'Mikku'. "Mamoru!" she screamed, throwing the knife away while kneeling beside her friend.

"Su.. Sumi… Ko… Stop this… It wasn't Mikku…" muttered Mamoru, while clutching his fatal wound that was heavily bleeding.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Sumiko, hugging the injured boy while swinging back and forth.

During this time, the boy who had taken Mikku's place knelt beside the knife, taking it, while Mamoru breathed for the last time.

"Sumiko-chan! Look what you have done! It's the second person you kill in not even ten minutes! I'm so proud of you!" happily said the golden-eyed male.

"Who are you? Where's Mikku?"

"I'm someone and Mikku's gone! But he'll come back soon, don't worry. Just after your death!"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Sumiko asked, tears rolling on her cheeks as she wept them.

"Because I need to protect him! Otherwise… we'd both die… And… he's so… Stupid and innocent! He needs someone to watch over him…" he faintly whispered again.

"Who's him?"

"The person you just tried to kill, you bitch!" he angrily answered, kicking her away from Mamoru's lifeless corpse.

He walked toward her, his face deformed by anger.

"Stop it!" cried the girl, trying to get away.

"Why should I? Everything that happened till now, Mamoru's death, the girl's death, me taking over… It's your entire fault, you damn bitch!" he angrily shouted, kicking her down the stairs.

"Mikku…" she cried for his help. She still didn't understood what the dude who had taken his place meant by that, but she felt like if she needed to plea for him.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore…" the golden-eyed male whispered, kneeling beside Sumiko after had descended the stairs.

"I never hurt him!" she tried to retort, even if she was lacking confidence. Her right leg hurt her a lot and it was in a weird position, as if broken.

"Do you really think you never hurt him? You kept blaming him for your friend's death when he never did anything and never wanted that! You even tried to kill him!" anger filled his voice as he spoke the words that were like a blow to Sumiko. From the beginning, when they found him in the infirmary, she instantly blamed him for Akasuki's death. Obviously that it would hurt him that she wouldn't trust him! And when she refused to give that knife… Trying instead to kill him, the emotion he felt was surely betrayal, in others. "He wanted to protect you when he asked you to give him the knife… But the only thing you gave him back was an attempt to kill him!" he continued.

"I'm so sorry, Mikku… I'm so sorry!" Sumiko cried, sobs shaking her whole body.

"Don't worry, he's sorry too!" the golden-eyed man said, raising the knife high, a demented smile adorning his face.

Sumiko closed her eyes, awaiting the fatal blow, knowing that somehow, she deserved it.

*Blood Splatter*

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	34. Do Not Give the Knife - Two in One

**That took long... Right after my super-duper easy exams, I felt incredibly sick. So during I whole day, I could do absolutely nothing. Then, yesterday, I write and all... But no Internet! Till this evening! I hated this. Seriously. But I wrote multiple chapters, so it's fine. Actually, four chapters plus the beginning of one. Yup.**

******By the way, too seems really similar, but he's different in the beginning and the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"N-no! I want to keep it! I _need_ to keep it!" shouted Sumiko, shaking her head in a 'no'.

"Last chance, Sumiko-chan!" retorted Mikku, frowning.

"No!" shouted the girl, repeating the word a third time as Mikku snatched it away from here.

"I'm sorry, Sumiko-chan, but its better like this." scolded Mikku, a serious look adorning his normally cheerful face.

"He's right." added Mamoru, agreeing with the blond. "Another… _accident _mustn't happen."

Sumiko frowned. Yeah, she understood a bit, she still just had killed someone… But she wanted that knife to protect herself! She needed it!

"Anyway… I came here to show something to you guys." continued the green-eyed boy.

"What is it?" harshly answered Sumiko, who was eyeing the knife the blond held, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks.

"Someone!"

"Who is it?" asked Mamoru, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Shimoda! He's a ghost!"

"A GHOST?" both shouted Mamoru and Sumiko, startled.

"He's really friendly! Let's go see him, okay?" finished Mikku, smiling as he turned and ran in the boy's bathroom.

Unsure, the two others slowly followed him.

* * *

"Hey Shimoda!" cheerfully shouted Mikku while knocking on the stall's door. "I'm back!"

"You can open the door." answered the ghost, right at the moment Mamoru and Sumiko entered the bathroom. Startled, they stared as the green-eyed boy opened the stall door to reveal a man, glowing in a bluish hue.

"Shimoda-sama! This is Mamoru Kurosawa and Sumiko Yokomaki. This is Shimoda-sama!" Mikku made the presentation with excitation filling his voice. He was repeatedly jumping on the same spot.

"Hey…" unsurely said Mamoru, staring at the ghost who probably lived in the 19th century.

"Hello…" Sumiko weakly waved at the spirit.

"I'm pleased to meet you both. Seeing normal, good and alive person is sure refreshing. There is so much death.." said Shimoda, shaking his head. "It's good to know that some survive."

"And it's good to know that not all ghosts want to kill us!" cheerfully added Mikku, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it is." continued Mamoru, finally relaxed. Sumiko nodded.

"Thudu… Hey, Shimoda-sama, how did you get here? If I may ask?" politely wondered Mikku.

"Ah. My family's house was built on the same ground as this school. Therefore, when I died… Well, I was stuck in this school, in the very stall I am in at this moment. Then, this school got demolished, but I remained with it, in this alternate universe we are caught in."

"Oh. That must suck. Anyway, huh… Would you like something to… Huh… Help you survive the boredom of being stuck in a bathroom stall?" clumsily asked Mikku.

"Yeah, maybe… I had two objects that were really dear to me… But a spirit came over and stole them. It would be really kind of you three to go search for them for me." answered Shimoda.

"I do not want to be impolite, but why don't you go yourself?" sheepishly asked Sumiko.

"I… Only feel safe in my stall, you know?"

"Alright. What are we supposed to go search?" wondered Mamoru.

"My pair of narrow glasses and my felt hat. These are the two items I cherish most." answered Shimoda.

"Let's go seaaaarch!" sing-sang Mikku, heading off. Sumiko and Mamoru followed him, waving goodbye to their ghostly friend.

Mikku hurried down the stairs to face a red flaming ghost.

"What you search is on the third floor!" it said.

"Should we believe him?" wondered Sumiko.

"Nuh-huh, he's red! A meanie!" responded Mikku, continuing to walk. Arriving at another set of stairs, the blond slid on the railing when his two friends were descending the stairs.

Arrived to the junction of the two stairs, Mikku slid off the railing to see a distinguished-looking glasses sitting on the bannister.

"That's probably Shimoda's glasses!" exclaimed the green-eyed boy, taking them cautiously.

"Let's bring them back." continued Mamoru as Sumiko nodded.

* * *

"Thank you very much. You're too kind." Said Shimoda as Mikku handed him his glasses.

"Now, only you hat is left to find!" added Sumiko.

"Thank you again."

With that last word, they left the boy's washroom. Arrived to near the staircase, a bunch of red spirits appeared before them.

Staring at them one by one, Mamoru noticed that one of them held a silver key. He approached the ghost, retrieving the key.

"No touch my pretty key! It's my precioussss!"

The trio quickly left after that, fearing the spirit's anger.

"There's 'Infirmary' written on it." stated Mamoru.

All three of them winced, remembering Tetsuya's horrible demise.

"We don't have a choice…" muttered Mikku. "I can go alone…"

"I will come with you!" exclaimed Sumiko.

"I'll just… stay by the door. I… don't want to… see him dead once again…. Even more that I could have saved him…" explained Mamoru.

"It wasn't your fault at all, and I'm certain whatever you would have done, nothing would have changed." finished Mikku as they arrived beside the infirmary. "Let's get that hat as quickly as we can…"

Unlocking the door, he entered with Sumiko in the dim infirmary, carefully avoiding any eye contact with Tetsuya's corpse.

"It's here!" screamed Sumiko, having found the felt hat. She ran to it, gripping it tightly in her hand.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed under her as the floor opened. Sumiko managed to grab the border of the hole with one hand, the other holding the felt hat while her legs were balancing in nothingness.

"Su…Miko…" Mikku eyes were filled by panic. Not knowing what to do, paralyzed, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, they were now golden.

His eyes were now calm and no panic or fear was present.

"Help me!" muttered Sumiko. One by one, her fingers let go of the gap's border. "Help me!" she repeated, her voice louder.

"What's happening?" asked Mamoru, at the entrance. He couldn't see what was happening and was seriously hesitating.

"You should have listened to Mi-kun, Koko-chan!" said the golden-eyed boy, crushing her fingers with his heel.

Sumiko screamed as she let go of the gap's border, falling in the darkness.

"_Hehehe!_"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	35. Give the Knife - Two in One

**That took long... Right after my super-duper easy exams, I felt incredibly sick. So during I whole day, I could do absolutely nothing. Then, yesterday, I write and all... But no Internet! Till this evening! I hated this. Seriously. But I wrote multiple chapters, so it's fine. Actually, four chapters plus the beginning of one. Yup.**

**By the way, too seems really similar, but he's different in the beginning and the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"Here." Sumiko said, handing the knife to Mikku. She almost wanted to keep it, but… After the death of that girl, the girl she killed, even if it was by accident… She understood their worries.

"Thank you, Sumiko-chan. You made the right choice…" whispered the blond, carefully taking the weapon and hiding it in his boot. "If anything happens, I'll protect you, I swear."

At this moment, Sumiko felt extremely ashamed. How could she have thought that Mikku would be the murderer? He was so sweet and gallant! It wasn't him to do such things! He was the kind to protect people as much as he could! He would never kill someone, even less a friend!

"Anyway… I have something to show you guys!" the green-eyed boy continued. "I met someone in the bathroom!"

"Who is it?" asked Mamoru, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Shimoda! He's a ghost!"

"A GHOST?" both shouted Mamoru and Sumiko, startled.

"He's really friendly! Let's go see him, okay?" finished Mikku, smiling as he turned and ran in the boy's bathroom.

Unsure, the two others slowly followed him.

* * *

"Hey Shimoda!" cheerfully shouted Mikku while knocking on the stall's door. "I'm back!"

"You can open the door." answered the ghost, right at the moment Mamoru and Sumiko entered the bathroom. Startled, they stared as the green-eyed boy opened the stall door to reveal a man, glowing in a bluish hue.

"Shimoda-sama! This is Mamoru Kurosawa and Sumiko Yokomaki. This is Shimoda-sama!" Mikku made the presentation with excitation filling his voice. He was repeatedly jumping on the same spot.

"Hey…" unsurely said Mamoru, staring at the ghost who probably lived in the 19th century.

"Hello…" Sumiko weakly waved at the spirit.

"I'm pleased to meet you both. Seeing normal, good and alive person is sure refreshing. There is so much death.." said Shimoda, shaking his head. "It's good to know that some survive."

"And it's good to know that not all ghosts want to kill us!" cheerfully added Mikku, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it is." continued Mamoru, finally relaxed. Sumiko nodded.

"Thudu… Hey, Shimoda-sama, how did you get here? If I may ask?" politely wondered Mikku.

"Ah. My family's house was built on the same ground as this school. Therefore, when I died… Well, I was stuck in this school, in the very stall I am in at this moment. Then, this school got demolished, but I remained with it, in this alternate universe we are caught in."

"Oh. That must suck. Anyway, huh… Would you like something to… Huh… Help you survive the boredom of being stuck in a bathroom stall?" clumsily asked Mikku.

"Yeah, maybe… I had two objects which was really dear to me… But a spirit came over and stole them. It would be really kind of you three to go search for them for me." answered Shimoda.

"I do not want to be impolite, but why don't you go yourself?" sheepishly asked Sumiko.

"I… Only feel safe in my stall, you know?"

"Alright. What are we supposed to go search?" wondered Mamoru.

"My pair of narrow glasses and my felt hat. These are the two items I cherish most." answered Shimoda.

"Let's go seaaaarch!" sing-sang Mikku, heading off. Sumiko and Mamoru followed him, waving goodbye to their ghostly friend.

Mikku hurried down the stairs to face a red flaming ghost.

"What you search is on the third floor!" it said.

"Should we believe him?" wondered Sumiko.

"Nuh-huh, he's red! A meanie!" responded Mikku, continuing to walk. Arriving at another set of stairs, the blond slid on the railing when his two friends were descending the stairs.

Arrived to the junction of the two stairs, Mikku slid off the railing to see a distinguished-looking glasses sitting on the bannister.

"That's probably Shimoda's glasses!" exclaimed the green-eyed boy, taking them cautiously.

"Let's bring them back." continued Mamoru as Sumiko nodded.

* * *

"Thank you very much. You're too kind." Said Shimoda as Mikku handed him his glasses.

"Now, only you hat is left to find!" added Sumiko.

"Thank you again."

With that last word, they left the boy's washroom. Arrived to near the staircase, a bunch of red spirits appeared before them.

Staring at them one by one, Mamoru noticed that one of them held a silver key. He approached the ghost, retrieving the key.

"No touch my pretty key! It's my precioussss!"

The trio quickly left after that, fearing the spirit's anger.

"There's 'Infirmary' written on it." stated Mamoru.

All three of them winced, remembering Tetsuya's horrible demise.

"We don't have a choice…" muttered Mikku. "I can go alone…"

"I will come with you!" exclaimed Sumiko.

"I'll just… stay by the door. I… don't want to… see him dead once again…. Even more that I could have saved him…" explained Mamoru.

"It wasn't your fault at all, and I'm certain whatever you would have done, nothing would have changed." finished Mikku as they arrived beside the infirmary. "Let's get that hat as quickly as we can…"

Unlocking the door, he entered with Sumiko in the dim infirmary, carefully avoiding any eye contact with Tetsuya's corpse.

"It's here!" screamed Sumiko, having found the felt hat. She ran to it, gripping it tightly in her hand.

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed under her as the floor opened. Sumiko managed to grab the border of the hole with one hand, the other holding the felt hat while her legs were balancing in nothingness.

"Su…Miko…" Mikku eyes were filled by panic. Not knowing what to do, paralyzed, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, they were now golden.

His eyes were now calm and no panic or fear was present.

"Help me!" muttered Sumiko. One by one, her fingers let go of the gap's border. "Help me!" she repeated, her voice louder.

"What's happening?" asked Mamoru, at the entrance. He couldn't see what was happening and was seriously hesitating.

'Mikku' looked at Sumiko's pleading eyes, then thought about something and sighed.

"Didn't that idiot say he'd protect you…? I'm surely here to save you then…" mumbled the golden-eyed male.

Sumiko understood nothing of the things he just said, but gratefully accepted his hand. He pulled her up, away from the hole.

"You fine?" he asked, his golden eyes shining with intensity.

As Sumiko nodded, another loud crack echoed as the gap grew larger, quickly arriving beside them.

The golden-eyed boy pushed Sumiko away as the floor opened under him, engulfing him in its darkness.

"MIKKUUUU!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	36. Rencontre - (2)

**Here! Another chapter today! I'll probably update tonight too.**

**Anyway, we are finally back with Masuto, Hisaka and Shawn after a long time! Suddenly got an idea for them. XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

A horrible sound echoed as Jin's skull was crushed by the huge sledgehammer of Yoshikazu Yanagihori.

Sora stared with horror at his friend who just had his skull cracked open. His dark blue eyes wandered to the remaining friends that were with him. Houtarou stood beside him, frightened while Urata was looking elsewhere, getting ready to run. The last one, Akemi, his supposed 'girlfriend' he hated most of the time, began to scream while tears rolled down her face.

_Obviously, she had to attract that dude's attention!_ grunted Sora in his thoughts, turning to run like his friends.

Avoiding holes, jumping over decaying corpses, the chase never seemed to end. The hallway seemed incredibly long as the seconds seemed hours.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Akemi, tripping over a corpse and spraining her ankle.

"Get up!" shouted Urata, stopping for a second.

"I think my ankle is broken!" Akemi cried. Annoyed, Sora looked at her; Akemi always had been the kind of girls that if they broke a nail, it was the apocalypse. Obviously, in this place, this wouldn't be of any help.

"Ah come on! Stop dramatizing everything! If you don't get up in 5 seconds, we leave you here!" continued Urata as Yoshikazu's loud steps became closer.

"It hurts! I can't! Sora, help me!"

"Sorry, the five seconds passed!" shouted the boy, leaving her alone while running away with Houtarou and Urata.

_She would have died sooner or later, anyway._ reasoned Sora, feeling a bit bad to had left her to death. _She just had to get up, anyway. Sprained ankle is nothing! Even Kano with her sickness that makes her body super-weak is more tuff than that! She… She would had slow us down._

They had passed the corner when they heard Akemi's ear-splitting scream. Urata blocked her ears, saying: "Wah! She yells so loudly! I'm going to become deaf!"

"We have to continue!" panted Houtarou, pointing toward a staircase.

"Let's go down!" agreed Sora as Akemi's scream suddenly stopped.

"At least, Akemi's death made us win some time!" joked Urata. "And it's not like if anyone even liked her, anyway!"

* * *

Hisaka looked at Masuto as this one bite one of his nails, deep in thoughts. His shirt was stained by Reon's blood. The blond male felt really sorry for him, but still had to remove the girl's head from his grip and shouted at him that they needed to continue to go forward to get him out of his trance.

And now they were there, still alive, he, Shawn and Masuto, carefully checking all the hallways for any traps like the one who cost Reon's life.

Hisaka was also watching for ghosts. After seeing the beheaded spirit, he kept wondering what had happened for this place to become like this.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, sending him on the floor.

"Sorry kiddo!" the guy said, handing his hand to help him get up. Hisaka accepted his help, going back on his feet.

The guy had dyed blond hair and striking dark blue eyes. He had a pale skin and he wore a simple white t-shirt under a black vest and a yellow tie. Black pants and boots with straps on the side, of the same color than the pants, finished his outfit.

Suddenly, two other persons appeared beside him. All three looked in the twenties, apart from the girl, who looked younger.

The girl had curly, waist-length light pink hair with heterochromatic eyes (one golden/amber and the other eye light pink) and thick, natural eyelashes. She wore an over-sized grey turtle neck shirt which stopped under her hips. The sleeves covered her hands and the shirt adorned a design of white, pink and grey lozenge pattern on the front along with a strange golden sign on the right side of her chest. The bottom of the shirt almost fully covered her grayish-blue jeans shorts. Mid-tights black socks and beige boots with flat heels and double zips (two zips) completed her uniform-like clothing. Also, she was kind of short, without being a midget, making her look younger.

The last one, a guy who was panting, had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore simple blue shirt and jeans. His shoes were blue and black.

"I'm okay.." answered Hisaka.

"People… Who are alive?" wondered Shawn, not believing it.

"Pff! Obviously we are!" answered the girl, smiling widely while putting her hands on her hips and laughing.

"You're… You're Kano Aoki's and Usaji Aoki's brother, right?" asked Masuto to the blond, who frowned.

"Why? You're one of her classmates?"

"Y-yeah…?

"Where are they?" eagerly asked the blue-eyed male, bending down to Masuto's height, being taller.

"I don't know. The last time I saw them was when we fell down the earthquake's gap, before I was transported here."

"She was with you while you perform the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm?"

"Yeah, it's her who proposed it." Masuto answered all the questions of the older brother of the Aoki twins. This one was deep in thought, muttering 'where are you…?' under his breath.

"Anyway… I'm Hisaka Ishibashi. This is Shawn Smith and Masuto Tsubaki." began Hisaka, presenting his group.

"I'm Urata Katayama and this is" began the girl, then pointing at the blond, "Sora Aoki and this dude is Houtarou Kimura." She finished, pointing toward the brown-haired boy.

"We have to find Usaji and Kano…" muttered Sora.

"And rescue anyone still alive, including them." added Houtarou, pointing the younger boys.

"Yeah! So let's go in that quest of rescuing everyone still alive!" Urata cheered as she hopped toward a class.

"Why… Are you here, Sora-sama?" asked Masuto, adding an honorific as the blond was older than him.

"I came here to find my younger siblings." shortly explained Sora.

"Did you know that we would end up in such a place?" wondered Shawn.

"Two friends of ours told us that that it was link to many disappearances…" began Houtarou, before being interrupt by the energetic Urata.

"And that only made Sora worry even more about his siblings and made his will to save them stronger!"

"I…" Sora smiled sadly before continuing. "I only want my siblings to be safe and sound, you know? They're like my children at the place of siblings!" he laughed, even if the heart wasn't part of it.

"And because of their older brother's indestructible will, they'll be safe and sound and probably talking and making friends with a random ghost!" sing-sang Urata, trying to cheer up the older Aoki.

This one smiled, a bit relieved. He knew that his friends, that Urata, Houtarou, Enemoto, Misao, Hiro, Madoka, Izaya and Yuuki, (all his friends that were still alive), would do anything to protect his siblings and help him find them. If anyone but Urata or Houtarou (as they were with him) would find Usaji and Kano, he knew that they would take care of them. Make them safe.

He looked at the friends accompanying him. Houtarou was kind off of a scaredy cat, even though he could be brave for his friends. Urata, her, was the one to joke even in the worst situation and make others feel better. It was her secret power and Sora liked her for that.

_More than only like…_

At this thought, Sora shook his head violently. What was he thinking?

And now, Hisaka Ishibashi, Masuto Tsubaki and Shawn Smith were added to the group. Shawn seemed like the optimistic guy that never abandoned while Hisaka seemed cunning and smart. The last one, Masuto, his siblings' classmate, seemed quite rude, but Sora felt like it was a way to protect himself from strangers, or something of the likes that his sister kept rambling on; 'People can be rude and uncaring but really care on the inside! They're just too shy to show their caring side! They're _tsundere_s!'.

He truly missed his sister, along with his younger brother. Then, deciding to concentrate on their rescue, he followed Urata, Hisaka, Masuto, Houtarou and Shawn in the classroom.

* * *

**CHARACTERS' LIST UPDATED**


	37. Help - (3)

**Here another chapter!**

**Seriously, earlier when I was reading reviews... I was interiorly squealing. I'm really happy you appreciate and enjoy this story so much. It makes me happy to now that people likes the things I write. You're all awesome readers.**

**Enjoy!**

Takeshi puked into a corner. He had awoken in the music room, not knowing how he got there. Blood stained his clothes and hands, blood coming from an unknown origin. His wound at the leg was wrapped in white bandages, faintly stained by blood.

"What happened…?" he muttered.

_Hahahaha! We, we know! _claimed the voices inside his head.

"What…?" he wondered, standing up as he had puked everything his stomach previously held. He wept his mouth with his sleeve, having nothing else.

His walk unsteady, but he managed to go out of the music room.

_The art room! The art room!_

_Go there! Go there!_

_There's a surprise for you in the art room! Go see it!_

Wincing, Takeshi did as told. He wondered where were Usaji and Miyaki, as they were nowhere to be seen. Seeing a sign saying 'Art Room', he opened the door beside it.

Maybe they were there?..

_A beautiful masterpiece you've done there, huh?_

_It's so amazing! We're proud of you!_

_It was sooo exciting when it happened! _

"W-w-wha-at?" stuttered Takeshi, not understanding a word.

_Don't you remember?_

_It's you who killed her!_

Before him was Miyaki, tied to a chair. Blood was splattered around her while a bloody spear pierced her stomach. Her right cheek was marked by an X, cut through her flesh while the bloodied scissors they had found with Tetsuya's body was in her right eye. Blood still slowly dripped on the floor as tears stained her left cheek, her left eye filled with the dread, panic and horror she felt during the moment of her death while her mouth was open, as if she was screaming while she died.

"NO! I would never have killed her! Never!" yelled Takeshi, taking his head between his hands.

_Pffff! That's it! We were there!_

"Where's Usaji?" he asked, closing his eyes to avoid the sight of Miyaki's mangled corpse.

_He left no long after you killed her… You seriously don't remember?_

_Maybe it's like how this dude said! With the 'Darkening'!_

_Yeah, it must be it!_

"Wait, what happened to Usaji?"

_He left after you killed this girl! We already said it!_

"Where?"

_I don't know, but probably to search his sister or a new victim…_

"What!?"

_You may have finished her off, but he's the one who stabbed her first and made that X on her cheek! _

_This guy is so smart!_

_I love his replies! They're so funny!_

"What…? Usaji… killed… Miyaki?"

_As we said, he began to kill her and you finished the job, as he was bored, like he said!_

_He was completely ordering you around!_

Takeshi's eyes widened. Usaji… Controlled him, brought him to kill their friend…

Why?

* * *

Usaji looked down a hole that was opened in the floor. The lifeless body of a female with black hair was landing below, on the lower floor.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, almost sending the black-haired boy in the gap.

"Sorry!" said a dark brown haired boy. His chestnut eyes were filled by dread. "Uhm… Did you see a girl, with black hair, around? I lost my friend… She was called Misao Yamaguchi. Oh! And I'm Hiro Oishi, by the way."

"I'm Usaji Aoki."

"Aoki?..."

"Yeah, and I think that your friend is down here." continued Usaji, pointing toward the hole. Hiro frowned.

"Are you by any chance Sora Aoki's younger brother?" said the brown-haired boy, walking toward the gap.

"Why? Do you know him?"

"I came here with him, actually. He is searching you and your sister- Oh my god…" Hiro said, finally seeing Misao's fallen body. He bended over to see if she was dead or still alive, even if the chances were slim.

At this moment, Usaji kicked him in the hole. Hiro fell while letting out a loud scream, before landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Here's what you get when you almost push me in a hole…" muttered Usaji, going to the stairs.

The black-haired boy was greatly troubled. Sora was here to bring them back home. Sora put himself in danger, most likely by his own will, to save him and Kano. He already had done so much for Usaji! Leaving their household on Usaji's demand, then managing to pay a tribunal… Sora always had done everything for their well-being. Always. Even when putting his own life in danger, like now.

Determined, Usaji decided to find his older brother and his twin, possibly anyone who his siblings wanted to survive as well. And they would get out of here. He knew that they were capable to do so.

Arrived beside Hiro, he looked at the brown-haired boy to notice he was still alive, slowly crawling away from him and Misao's corpse.

"G-go a-awa-ay, m-monster!" coughed Hiro. His legs were broken while he was bleeding heavily from a cut on his forehead.

Humming, Usaji got out his knife, ready to slash the guy laying at his feet, but stopped before doing so.

What Sora would think? And Kano? Would they think he was a monster?

No! Obviously that they wouldn't think such a thing! Sora always had protect him, even more since the _accident_! They both understood the fact he killed Chihuahuas for fun (Even though both of them hate Chihuahuas…). They understood the fact that he wasn't normal after what happened to him, so many years ago.

They would understand. They would accept it, as long as he wouldn't get hurt or go in prison. And who would find these bodies in that accursed place? Anyone would say that it was the ghost that killed them all!

With this conviction, Usaji held his knife high before shoving it in Hiro's head. His chestnut eyes widened, then his head fell on the ground as he was dead, the knife having deeply cut in the brain.

Usaji smiled.

Yeah, they would understand! They would accept him!

* * *

Takeshi heard Usaji laughed, right behind the corner.

The schizophrenic boy had left the art room, coming back to the other building, searching to run away from the truth the voices kept telling him.

"Sora-nii-chan… Imouto… Kano-chan, I'll find you! And we'll all go back at home!" muttered Usaji, still unseen by Takeshi, who had leant on the wall, hiding himself from the boy talking to himself.

Risking a quick look, he moved to be able to see beside the corner. Usaji was back to him, his hands lifted at the same height than his shoulders, one handling a knife from which blood was dripping.

Two bodies remained lifelessly beside him. The first one was the girl he had seen falling. The second was a 'fresh', new body. A stab wound was opened in his head, from where blood was dripping.

Takeshi hid back behind the corner. Usaji just had killed this guy, without any doubts!

He could… He could kill Usaji, as this one wouldn't kill anyone anymore! He could easily for a surprise attack and strangle him, as Takeshi was taller and stronger.

But, Usaji could also kill him first if he did so…

What should he do?

* * *

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Try to kill Usaji**

**~Do nothing and hide**


	38. Try to Kill Usaji - Help

**Wasn't supposed to update tonight again buuuuut... I feel way better than earlier and more reviews came in and I'm super duper happy because along with that I just saw fireworks. I love fireworks. And I have a chapter I`m kinda proud of ready for tomorrow morning. And another one that I might revise. **

**Enjoy!**

"I have to… Avenge Miyaki!" whispered Takeshi, clutching his hands, which now formed fists.

He turned the corner, getting out of his hiding place. Slowly and quietly walking toward Usaji, he steps lightly on the floor, until…

_Crriiiiiiick_

The floor creaked loudly under his feet. Him who was trying to be quiet!

Usaji slowly turned around, facing Takeshi with his dark blue eyes wide open.

"Ah, Takeshi… How long have you been there?"

"Not long.." answered the boy.

"Ah. What are you doing?"

"I found Miyaki's body." plainly stated Takeshi, waiting to see an emotion in his eyes.

"Mi… Miyaki's dead?" wondered Usaji, his eyes wide open with shock. He looked truly startled but..

_This guy truly deserves the award he won last year, you know, the one he won with the Drama Club! _the voices said kind of echoing his thought that Usaji always had been a great actor.

"Don't play innocent… I know that you killed her…"

"Oh! So you remember… Can I know why?" asked Usaji, letting his act fell.

Startled, Takeshi looked at him. He didn't thought that Usaji would so quickly admit it.

"But, if you remember, you're the one that shove the knife in her eyes and gave the fatal blow with the spear… Don't you remember? You're as much culpable as I am!" continued Usaji, smiling madly. "You're the main culprit of her death, as you finally gave her the final blow!"

Takeshi's anger grew as he ran to Usaji, determined to kill him.

But this one had easily predicted the schizophrenic boy's action. Blocking his fist with one arm, he shoved his knife in Takeshi's stomach.

"Upupupu! Trying to avenge the person you killed? Then you should suicide yourself!"

Usaji lifted the knife, cutting the flesh and clothes toward Takeshi's heart. Takeshi coughed blood while Usaji opened the cut larger.

"Here it is…" he muttered, while plunging his hand Takeshi's body, searching for his heart.

Takeshi's vision was getting hazier as he felt life leaving him.

_I'm so sorry, Miyaki…. _He thought.

Then, Usaji extract Takeshi's heart out of his body as his corpse fell on the floor. The black-haired boy then threw the vital organ away, humming.

"Yeah, Sora-nii-chan and Imouto will continue to love me anyway…"

…..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**WRONG END**


	39. Do Nothing and Hide - Help

**Wasn't supposed to update tonight again buuuuut... I feel way better than earlier and more reviews came in and I'm super duper happy because along with that I just saw fireworks. I love fireworks. And I have a chapter I`m kinda proud of ready for tomorrow morning. And another one that I might revise. **

**Enjoy!**

"Mustn't take any chance.." Takeshi mumbled, staying hidden by the corner.

Then, he heard Usaji's step coming closer and he ran around the corner where the splattered body was, carefully and quietly opening the infirmary's door and entering in the room.

Takeshi looked through the tiny window to see Usaji walk by, not stopping to the infirmary. A small smile adorned his features as he walked away, down the stairs.

Takeshi let out a heavy sigh, leaning his back against the door.

He was safe for a while. Shutting his eyes, he wondered if anyone else had died. Usaji was still alive and it was highly probable that his sister was also alive. Miyaki was dead while Reon, Tsubaki and Masuto had their fate sealed unknown.

And he knew that another group of student, from Mochizuki Academy, was also stuck there, if they weren't all dead. Tetsuya's death had happened not so long ago before they found his body, therefore his classmates could still be alive.

Sitting on the floor, his back on the door, he brought his knee near of his body, landing his head on them

How long would it takes before they get out of this hell?

"Eh... Takeshi, what are you doing?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**GOOD END**

**CHARACTERS' LIST UPDATED**


	40. Seek - (2)

**Here's the chappy! :D I really like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Enemoto was following Yuuki while making sure that the others were following.

While Yuuki leaded, Madoka was closing the walk, leisurely looking around. Enemoto was closely following Yuuki while Aoi was in the back, slightly in front of Madoka. Dana and Seji were in the middle, the others surrounding them.

"Where are we going?" asked Dana, approaching Enemoto. This one laughed.

"Ask that to Yuuki! It's her who lead!"

"Yuuki-sama, where are we going?" wondered Seji.

"Somewhere."

"This isn't a convenient answer, Yuuki." said Aoi while the girl grunted.

"I'm just going forward! We don't have any goal or anything! How do you want me to choose a destination!" she angrily responded, stopping and causing Enemoto to bump into her.

"Well, we should find the others…" muttered the blond, taking the white-haired girl's shoulders.

"But you have no idea where they could be." sighed Seji.

"Because you think you now where they are?" harshly answered Yuuki, escaping Enemoto's grip.

"No." said the albino, as harsh as the girl.

"Let's not get mad!" interrupted Dana.

"Yeah! If we walk around like this, we may meet them!" added Enemoto.

"Maybe we could leave signs to them…" suggested Madoka.

"Signs?"

"Yeah, like notes or things in the like… Our friends might find them!" continued the black-haired boy.

"We would need paper and a pencil first, Madoka-kun." stated Aoi, emotionlessly looking around.

"Yeah… But Doka-tan thought that we could find a way to leave them a message anyway…" responded Madoka, tears threatening to roll down on his cheeks.

"It's a great idea, Madoka-kun." said Dana, smiling to him as he smiled back, the tears gone.

"Let's try to find something for the message!" suggested Enemoto, grinning.

"Yeah, let's do that!" exclaimed Madoka, clapping his hands happily.

"We should search in the classrooms, then." said Yuuki, entering one… To immediately jolt back. "RUN!" she shouted.

"W-what?"

"Run! The dude with the hammer! He's in there!"

"FUCK! LET'S RUN!"

They began to run, Enemoto leading the way, as Yoshikazu got out of the classroom. The rotten man slowly followed the group, dragging his sledgehammer beside him.

Turning corners, passing beside numerous doors, jumping over myriad of decaying corpses, climbing stairs and descending them… Yoshikazu didn't seem to want to leave them alone.

"Let's hide in a room!" proposed Dana.

"No! Otherwise we won't have any escape possible!" contradicted Enemoto.

"We have to do something!" angrily shouted Seji. Yoshikazu, even if he was slow, kept finding them again and again.

"We can run or hide. What do you choose?" plainly answered Yuuki. The albino frowned.

Yoshikazu was now at the corner, near where they had stop running for some time.

"He's back…" muttered Dana, panting.

"He wants something…" muttered Aoi, frowning. "But what?"

Yoshikazu slowly approached them.

"Do we have to run again?" whined Madoka, panting. He was sitting, almost looking in unbearable pain as he stood up.

"We don't have a choice!" shouted Yuuki.

As Madoka tried one step, he immediately fell back down as Yoshikazu was getting closer.

"I can't…" cried Madoka, tears rolling down on his cheeks.

"Hold on!" shouted Enemoto. He and Aoi approached the boy who had no more energy to run. "Yuuki, bring Seji and Dana away! We'll join you later!"

"Ene! Do you really think I'm gonna leave you there?" angrily responded the white-haired girl.

"GO!" shouted Enemoto, sadness filling his eyes. Yoshikazu was almost beside them. "I can't leave Madoka alone… Not here. GO!"

"NO!" she cried as Seji grabbed her arm, dragging her away while Dana leaded the path.

Enemoto then turned to face Yoshikazu while Aoi was helping Madoka to stand up.

"What do you want? Why are you following us?" asked the blond, looking at the man's dead eyes. "Answer!" Enemoto then shouted.

Yoshikazu stopped his progression, grunting. Then, his head slowly turned to look at the exhausted Madoka. He extended a hand toward the black-haired boy.

"He wants… Madoka?" muttered the blond, looking at his friend.

Yoshikazu took a step toward the childish boy, grabbing his arm, snatching him away from Aoi's grip.

"Eeeek!" screamed the black-haired boy, who was too exhausted to fight back.

"Madoka!" screamed Enemoto as Yoshikazu began to walk away.

Aoi searched for a weapon around to fight the monster. But the only thing others than the corpses was a rusted bucket.

"Better than nothing…" he muttered, before grabbing it and throwing it on the rotten man, which turned to face him.

Enemoto went inside a classroom, eagerly searching for a weapon. Finding nothing, he opted for a chair.

Back in the hallway, he threw it on the decaying man, who previously had his sledgehammer raised high, ready to crush Aoi's skull.

Madoka was whining and crying in Yoshikazu's strong grip. A bruise was forming where the decaying hand was tightly gripping him.

Yoshikazu turned to Enemoto, who simply shouted at him "Leave my friends alone, monster!"

"It hurts!" whined Madoka, trying to resist and escape the strong grip. "Let me go!"

And Yoshikazu let go of him.

Madoka hit the floor with a light thud, rubbing the bruise, while Yoshikazu walked toward Enemoto. Aoi hurried to Madoka's side, the black-haired boy still crying.

"Come on, Madoka-kun! You are an adult, you have to stop crying!" muttered Aoi, taking the boy in his arms bridal style as he wasn't capable to walk.

At the same moment, Enemoto was trapped between Yoshikazu and the wall. The rotten man advanced toward the blond, swinging his sledgehammer.

"I'm sooo freaking dead!" stated Enemoto with a light tone.

And Yoshikazu swung his sledgehammer toward him. Enemoto bend down just in time, successfully avoiding the blow.

"Ene!" screamed Madoka, extending a hand toward his friend while crying harder.

"Go! I'll be fine!" replied this one, avoiding another blow while jumping away, landing on the floor.

Yoshikazu approached the boy, raising his sledgehammer high before slamming it right beside Enemoto's head. The boy rolled as a second blow was delivered on the floor, before standing up. The rotten man then stroke the wall with his weapon, missing the blond by few millimeters. Enemoto gasped, his eyes widening. Yoshikazu swung his sledgehammer toward his legs and the blond jumped over it, breathing heavily. He was getting exhausted, on the opposite of the zombie.

Yoshikazu then prepared to swung at Enemoto's head, while this one closed his eyes briefly, knowing he had no escape, being stuck between him and two walls, in a corner.

"NO! Stop!" screamed Madoka at Yoshikazu. The black-haired boy was still held by Aoi, his face stained by tears. "Leave him alone!"

But it was too late, as the zombie had already began to swing his weapon. Surprisingly enough, Yoshikazu tried to stop the sledgehammer to collide with the blond's head… but in vain. It hit Enemoto's head, sending him on a nearby wall.

"Go away!" screamed Madoka to Yoshikazu, as this one obeyed. "Enemoto!" he ran to his friend, delivering himself from Aoi's grip.

Searching pulse, the black-haired boy began to panic. No! It wasn't possible! He must be alive!

"Madoka… The blow may have been too strong and he…" began Aoi, before being interrupted by Madoka.

"No! He isn't dead and he won't die! And it's Enemoto! He got thousand concussion without any problems! Enemoto!" the boy cried, before stopping, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" questioned the blue-haired boy, worryingly looking at the black-haired one.

"There's a pulse…"

At this moment, the corner of Enemoto's mouth moved to form a small smile.

"Did you really think that I would die because of a simple concussion?"

The blond slightly opened his eyes, looking at his friends, smiling.

"But I'll be dead soon…"

"Why?" worriedly asked Madoka.

"Yuuki will kill me after that!"

All three of them began to laugh, stopping when Enemoto coughed.

"Duh that you are dead!" shouted a voice behind Madoka and Aoi. Enemoto's face was now filled with anticipation of a giant scolding dialogue and a slap or two.

"I'm sooo freaking dead…"


	41. - Unknown -

**My heeeeead! It hurtssss! So at the place of writing a chapter, I post one.**

**It's a special, 'unknown' chapter that goes with the story. **

**I'll probably update tonight too.**

**I have a question... It's really relevant for the story. Who would make the greatest couple?**

**And now... Enjoy!**

Golden eyes opened as a boy awoke. He stared at the ceiling, in which a big gap was opened. An unbearable pain was spread in his back. He grunted, trying to stand up. He recalled no memory of what happened, just an echoing scream of a name. Sighing, he managed to sit up, his back still paining him. He looked on what he had land and probably saved his life as he was pretty sure that if he had fell on the hard floor, he might have died.

Mangled, decaying corpses were under him, the flesh ravaged and rotten. Some of the bodies missed a head, a limb, a tongue, an eye… The boy gulped, sliding off of the morbid pile he fell on.

Looking around, he noticed that he was in a classroom, the grotesque pile of rotten corpses landing on a corner, under a hole opened in the ceiling, from which he fell. His golden eyes wandered to the chairs, the desk, the blackboard and the ravaged floor, to stop on an occupied chair, on which sat a young girl with braided silver hair. A loud sob echoed in the piece, coming from the girl.

The boy slowly advanced toward the girl. He lightly touched her shoulder, making her gasp and jump, startled. She stood up to face him, her icy blue eyes swollen by all the tears she cried, the tears that stained her face.

"You… You aren't dead? But you were on that pile…" said the girl, taking few steps back.

"I accidently fell on that pile after a gap opened under me. It's what saved my life, probably." responded the boy, remembering the scene. "Why were you crying?"

"I… I found my friend's… body… Her legs cut off… Her eyes glassy and terrorized… She… She was my best friend, you know?" the girl cried once again while the boy nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said. "What do you think of this place?" he continued, waving to show the room.

"This place… it's hell! I want to get out of this damned place!" screamed the girl, tears ravaging her delicate face. She fell on her knees, covering her face with her hands, crying loudly.

The boy knelt beside her, patting her back. "There's surely a way." he whispered.

"Death, none others!" retorted the girl, standing up, her braid wiping the air.

"Do you want to die?" asked the boy, whispering softly.

The girl looked at him, her icy blue eyes filled with water, swollen by the tears.

"Y… Yes."

"Why?" he softly said, staring in her eyes.

"It's the only way to get out of this hell… To stop being scared, to stop being pained… I want to die…" she answered, wiping her eyes.

"Suicide, then? Suicide to escape this reality?"

"Yes… Would you… Do it with me?" she began, grabbing the boy's arm. "Please! I… I don't want to be alone!"

The boy sadly smiled, placing a strand of silver hair behind an ear.

"It's the only way, isn't it?" he sadly said, looking at the girl's eyes for the answer.

"It is…" she whispered as her cheeks reddened. The boy's hand rested lightly on her cheek and the girl closed her eyes, savouring the light, feature-like, soft touch of his hand.

His hand left her cheek and she opened her eyes. The boy was standing up, extending a hand to help her doing the same. She accepted his hand, getting up and shortly thanking him for his kindness.

"Could I… go see her before…?" she sheepishly asked, blushing.

"Who? Your best friend?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Sure. Where is she?"

"By there…" the girl whispered, leading the boy through the hallway.

Arrived to the destination, the scent of blood wafted around. A body was landing on the floor, missing its leg. It was a female with short black hair, her amber eyes wide in terror and pain. A pool of blood, that wasn't completely dried yet, was surrounding to corpse, more dense where the legs were cut. A trail of blood was leading farther in the hallway, probably from where she crawled before dying of blood loss.

"Riru… I'm so sorry… But I'll join you soon, wherever you are." whispered the girl as she knelt beside her friend's corpse. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she stood up, nodding to the silent question of the boy.

He gently took her hand, his touch still light, feature-like and soft, and brought her away.

"How… will we end all of this?" said the boy, looking at their joined hand as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't know… Maybe hung?"

"Asphyxiation? This death hurts a lot… Let's find a less painful one."

"Stabbed?"

"Already better… But stabbed how?"

"Throat sliced?"

"That's drowning in your own blood. Maybe simply stab in the chest?"

"Yeah… Alright. We just have to find a knife now…" muttered the girl, squeezing the boy's hand. This one nodded, returning the squeeze.

"I have one… I found it earlier, before my fall." He explained, showing the knife, darkened by blood.

"Blood… On it…" whispered the girl, unable to look away.

"It was like that when I found it. I thought it could be useful…"

"Well, it will be…" she muttered, taking it.

"Where… should we… end this madness?"

"No idea." answered the boy, smiling sadly while squeezing her hand.

"Maybe in the class where we met?"

"Why not?" he smiled, leading her back to the piece where they first met.

The girl leant on a wall, sliding down to sit. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, as the boy knelt in front of her.

She opened them again to meet his golden, intense stare.

"Any last word, my dear?" softly whispered the boy.

Taking another deep breath, the girl thought. She didn't knew his name and… She… Wanted… Him to kiss her.

"Kiss me…" she whispered.

The boy obliged, his lips briefly touching hers in a soft, feature-like manner. Too soon, not even seconds after, he pulled away, handling the knife.

"It's time, my dear…"

The girl nodded as the boy shoved the knife in her chest. She gasped at the pain, remembering something.

"What's your… name?"

"What's yours?" softly retorted the boy, staring at her.

"Ma..Chiko… What's your name?"

The boy didn't answered, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm no one… Why?"

"What…?"

Suddenly, the boy removed the knife, pointing this time the heart.

"Yeah… I'm absolutely no one, only a mere, ephemeral existence… That disappears for a while, letting its place to the rightful owner of the body… The creator…"

"What are you saying…?" wondered the girl, her voice cracking because of the pain.

"Nothing."

The boy took her chin with one hand, running the knife across her right cheek. He then came back to position the knife toward her heart.

"It hurts so much… It wasn't supposed to hurt…"

"Took you long before realizing that everything I did was an act!" said the boy, an insane glow flaming in his golden eyes, before plunging the knife in her heart. The girl's icy blue eyes widened as life left her.

"Aaah! I sure do love acting!"


	42. Rencontre - (3)

**Here's today last chapter. I'll update tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

"There's nothing here…" mumbled Sora, letting himself fall on a chair.

"There's nothing but corpses, chairs and desk, you mean!" said Urata, sitting on a chair.

"We have to think of a plan or something of the like." said Hisaka, frowning while walking in round.

"Someone has an idea?" wondered Masuto. Everyone shook their head in negative.

"We know we have to find Sora's siblings, Masuto's and Shawn's and Hisaka's classmates… We have our goal, but no plan." stated Houtarou while Urata's eyes darkened.

"Yeah…"

"We should continue." said Shawn, smiling.

Grunting, all the on that were sitting stood up, ready to continue their journey.

Shawn and Hisaka were in the front, talking with Houtarou and Masuto while Urata and Sora were in the back.

"Hey, Sora-kun… Why did you dye your hair?" wondered the girl.

"Well… Uh…" Sora blushed slightly at her question, and thought a bit before continuing. "My younger sister, Kano, wanted to be a hairstyler one day… And decided she would dye me blond. Why blond? I don't have any idea."

"Because blond is sexy!" giggled Urata while Sora smiled.

"Yeah, maybe it was that. So she dyed my hair blond. And ever since then, she keeps pleading me to dye them every once in a while…"

"Seriously? That's quite sweet of you to let your younger sister dye your hair!" said Urata, smiling widely. Sora blushed even more before looking at the guys in the front, who had stopped.

"What's happening?" asked the dyed blond.

"Look by yourself…" mumbled Masuto, letting Sora take his place.

A mangled corpse lied in the middle of the hallway in a grotesque scene. Its chest and stomach had been ripped open and stolen of its organs, which were scattered around or splashed on the walls. These were covered in different substances, from blood to busted organs. The body of what seemed a boy, even if it was hard to decipher with its mangled state, also missed its eyes and tongue. It seemed as some people had decided that his organs were like water balloon and threw it everywhere, trying to catch each other… Obviously, the result was horrid, grotesque and disgusting. It could also had been that he imploded, or exploded, his organs thrown at the wall and floor… Whichever way it arrives as it was now, it was a grotesque scene, incomparable to anything.

"Oh god…." muttered Urata when she was the more-than-morbid scene.

"Let's go by another way." suggested Shawn, turning away from the grotesque sight.

"It's just like if his organs had been put into mixer without the top… It's disgusting…" muttered Urata, looking over her shoulder toward the mangled corpse.

"And this image you did was also disgusting!" retorted Houtarou, who was incredibly nervous.

The brown-haired boy was slowly become crazy with the sight of all these corpses, their friends' atrocious death and the rotten man walking around. He was beginning to despair, thinking that there wasn't any escaping possible, losing all hope. And when despair invades your mind… Nothing good comes out of it.

"It was… Hitoshi Ikeda… From Igarashi High School…" said Sora, having found a student ID near the corpse.

"Poor dude…" said Shawn, shaking his head.

"Rest in pieces, Hitoshi… Oops! In peace!" joked Urata.

"Seriously, you should stop making jokes in _every_ circumstance. This isn't one to joke." scolded Houtarou.

"Sorry if I prefer dying while _laughing _than _crying_!" retorted the pink-haired girl.

The brown-haired boy huffed but made no further comments.

"Is it always like this?" asked Masuto, looking at Sora.

"Yes it is!" smiled the blond, laughing.

They continued walking, talking about anything that passed through their mind. Sora's heart felt lighter, as he thought that yeah, he had a chance to find his siblings safe and sound.

"Hey, Houtarou-kun! Houtarooooooou!" suddenly said Urata, waving a hand in front of the brown-haired boy's eyes.

"What's happening?" asked Hisaka, approaching them.

"Houtarou's eyes became all glassy and he wouldn't answer me!" explained Urata, panicked. "What do you think happened to him?"

At this moment, Houtarou lifted his hands, enrolling them around Urata's neck and squeezed, strangling her.

Startled, the girl looked at the boy with wide eyes as she lacked of air.

Immediately, Masuto kicked Houtarou down while Sora hurried to Urata's side.

This one was breathing heavily, light bruises on her neck.

"Urata!" cried Sora, worried.

"I'm… fine…" she managed to say, rubbing her neck which pained her.

"Houtarou! Why did you do this!" yelled Sora as the mentioned boy stood up.

Houtarou didn't answer, instead walking toward Masuto, his face wearing an emotionless mask.

Hisaka and Shawn both took one of Houtarou's arms, trying to make him stop walking. The brown-haired boy easily pushed them away, as he kept advancing toward Masuto.

"Houtarou, stop-"

It was now Masuto's turn to be strangled. Quickly, Sora hit Houtarou, pushing him away while freeing Masuto.

"Houtarou! Why are you doing this? What happened?" the blond asked to his friend, who got up again.

His eyes were glassy, lifeless as he approached Sora with the same intent: strangling.

"Houtarou… You're leaving me no choice.." said Sora, pleading him. "Stop this, or I'll be obligate to…"

All his pleas for him to stop were useless, as he kept advancing.

"Do it." said Urata, who was sitting on the floor. "He lost his mind."

Shawn, Masuto and Hisaka agreed while nodding.

"There's nothing else to do…" whispered Hisaka.

And that's when Sora kicked Houtarou down a hole, ending his life.

…

"You did the best thing." said Urata, reassuring the blond while massaging his shoulder.

Sora was sitting beside the hole, regrets filling his mind.

"I shouldn't have brought him with us…"

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen here. And he accepted to come. It's no one's fault." reasoned Urata, hugging the blond, who didn't respond.

"She's right, Sora-sama. There wasn't anything else to do. He became completely crazy… Otherwise, we would all been dead, strangled." added Masuto, while Shawn and Hisaka nodded.

"Yeah… That's right." muttered the blond, hugging back Urata, who smiled.


	43. Appeasement - (3)

**Hey! Another chapter! :D I'll possibly update in this afternoon.**

**Enjoy!**

They walked back inside the locker room, drenched by water.

"Now, we only have to find this Tokiko…" muttered Rei.

"Yeah… We do." responded Kozakura. "Let's go."

Rei nodded, then Kozakura took her hand, walking out of the locker room. The girl was blushing; her crush was holding her hand!

He leaded her through hallways, searching for the ghost missing its head when…

The doll began weeping.

"What's happening now?" wondered Rei, nervous.

"Maybe… There is another tongue near…" muttered Kozakura while getting the doll out of his bag.

"from red door

six step horse

thirteen paces rooster" said the Bunka doll with a creepy, sad voice.

"What…?"

"Instructions…" muttered Rei. "Let's find a red door…"

Walking around, they found the custodian's room's red door.

"Six step horse… So that means six steps in front of us" muttered Kozakura, counting four steps before arriving on a hole. Sighing, he went on his left for two steps before advancing of two steps.

"Thirteen paces rooster… What does that meant?" asked Rei, beside the black-haired boy.

"The rooster… sings the morning… When the sun rises up in the sky…" mumbled Kozakura.

"East! The sun rise at east!" exclaimed Rei, clapping in her hand, happy to have found the answer. The boy smiled, counting his steps.

_Two already done… Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen!_

The boy knelt to see that one of the floorboards was slightly raised. Peering in the thin crack, Kozakura could barely make out an object in its depth. The black-haired boy took a floorboard,, pulling it.

Putting it aside, Kozakura grabbed the object, which was a bag made of hemp and stained with blood. A name tag was attached to the front:

Heavenly Host Elementary School

Class 3-5, [Ryou Yoshizawa]

"That's the boy's tongue…" muttered Kozakura, stuffing the tiny bag in his bigger one, containing the bottle with the eye and Tokiko's tongue.

"Haaaauuuuu! Only one left to find!" cheered Rei.

* * *

The duo was near the entrance when the doll began weeping again.

"go where the floor collapsed

but then got better

one step rooster

ten paces rat"

"Isn't there a place where it's half crumbled down?' asked Rei, looking at the boy.

"It's near!" Kozakura replied, leading the girl toward the half-collapsed hallway, with a thin path allowing to pass on each side.

The black-haired boy brought the girl on the other side of the hole surrounding the path.

"One step rooster… One step east.." muttered Kozakura, taking one step on the left, right in front of the path.

"Ten paces rat." Continued Rei as the boy advanced ten steps, before kneeling down to notice a floorboard that was slightly raised. Kozakura pulled the floorboard, putting aside before digging in to extract a shiny winder, like the key on the back of the toys, which you turned so they moved.

"Isn't a tongue…" he muttered, stuffing it in his pocket.

"But it may be useful." retorted Rei. "Let's find that last tongue and end with all this!

* * *

While climbing the stairs, the doll wept again.

"Please, let it be the last tongue!" prayed Rei as Kozakura extirpated the doll from his bag.

"where the splattered body is

the floorboards beneath that wall

right under her globby entrails

where the floor dips and the blood pools

drip drop drip drop drip drop

smelly smelly icky icky

get in here good and

!

Eeeeeheeheeeheheheeeheeeheeehee!

Eeeeeheeheeeheheheeeheeeeheehee!"

Kozakura threw the Bunka doll down the stairs. "It's gone completely crazy!" he shouted.

"We… we can't do such a thing! It's so gross!" screamed Rei, horrified.

"Let's try to find the other ghosts… Maybe we will be able to find a solution after…" muttered Kozakura, leaving downstairs, the girl following him.

* * *

The ghost without a head was in front of them. The interior of her mouth was for everyone to be seen, lacking a tongue but still having her lower jaw.

"Gurgle, gurgle…" emitted the ghost whose half of the head had been removed.

Kozakura rummaged through his backpack, extirpating the bag of hemp containing her tongue.

"This is yours, isn't it, Tokiko Tsuji?" softly said Rei, looking at the ghost who seemed to look at her as well.

"It's rightfully yours, therefore we're giving it back…" whispered Kozakura, handing the bag, which Tokiko took. "We'll try… to find the rest of your head too, if we can, okay?"

The ghost nodded and walked toward them, enrolling her spirit's arms around their legs, before disappearing.

"She hugged us!" smiled Rei, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, she did!" responded Kozakura, grinning. "Let's find Ryou now!"

…

"The doll… Isn't here anymore…" muttered Kozakura while climbing the stairs.

The Bunka Doll was nowhere in sight, even if the black-haired boy was sure to have thrown it in that area.

"It's better like this… I don't want to see it again!" exclaimed Rei.

Arrived at the top of the stairs, they prepared themselves to see the splattered corpse before entering quickly in the infirmary, where they thought a ghost could be.

As Rei closed her eyes at the sight of the busted body, Kozakura noticed the Bunka Doll, lying near Mayu's corpse, beside a bag of hemp stained by blood.

He walked toward the two items, Rei screaming "What are you doing?".

"The doll… It's here… And a bag like the other bags containing a tongue is also there…"

"What…? It moved?"

Kozakura took the bag, on which was attached a name tag, on which was written Yuki Kanno's name. Looking at the doll he carefully retreated to the infirmary.

"Let's go…" he muttered to Rei, before entering the room.

* * *

No one else than them and the corpse of Tetsuya Shimabukuro was in the room.

Rei sighed. "Ryou Yoshizawa…? Are you there?"

Suddenly, a blue light appeared on the farther bed to reveal a little boy.

"Ryou?" asked Kozakura, climbing on the bed, Rei following him.

Rummaging through his bag, he grabbed Ryou's bag of hemp containing his tongue and handed it in his face.

"Ryou Yoshizawa, here is what is rightfully yours: your tongue…" whispered Rei as the ghost took the bag stained with blood.

"My uhmmm… My tongue!" Ryou said, smiling. "Thank you so much…" he continued, before disappearing.

"Only one left…" muttered Rei, smiling as well.

"Let's find Yuki!"


	44. Camellia - (3)

**Me, wanting to update: "So, let's post that... Wait. I changed it a bit so I have to reload it... IT WASN'T THE GOOD ONE! Reload both! Okay, okay... UHm, wait... Which chapter did I last post? OH FUUUUUUU! *Go check* Okay! It was Appeasement! Now, Camellia! Yeah! Yeah!..."**

**It took me long. My memory, sometimes, can be really deficient. **

**Anywayyyy! Enjoy!**

It was everything but silent in Tsubaki's journey.

Shiro kept talking about everything, finding unbelievable conversation's subject. The blond was obviously the talkative type, at the opposite of Izaya, who stayed quiet and interfered rarely. Therefore, it was Tsubaki who was supposed to answer to Shiro, when an answer was needed… It was almost like a monologue!

"Sooooo~ What are we doing now?" asked Shiro, grinning.

"You stop talking for the first time in your life?" suggested Izaya, bored. Shiro glared at her before looking at Tsubaki.

"Errh… I don't know?"

"Pffffffffffff… Really?" said Shiro.

"By the way, why are you wearing bandages?" asked Tsubaki, going ahead in his search of finding the truth.

"Nothing!" shouted Shiro, jumping away, fear in his eyes as he crossed his arms on his chest.

_So, he doesn't want to say what happened to his arms..? And to his neck? Is he the same Shiro Takara that knew Makoto Kuroda? Maybe if I gave him the student ID… _thought Tsubaki, extirpating Shiro Takara's student ID from its previous location.

"Is it yours?" asked Tsubaki, handing the name tag.

Shiro's eyes widened as he took the card.

"It is…" he muttered, his eyes clouded.

Therefore, they were the same Shiro Takara, the friend of Makoto Kuroda, the one who ate him. But, he was supposed to be dead!

"Do you know a certain Makoto Kuroda, Shiro? And a certain Yukio Machi and Kei Nomura?" wondered Tsubaki.

"How do you know all these names?" asked the blond, shivering, nervous.

Izaya frowned, but made no comments while Tsubaki disposed the student ID of Yukio Machi, Kei Nomura and Makoto Kuroda in Shiro's hand.

"Beside Makoto's body, I also found this." Said Tsubaki, giving the paper on which Makoto had wrote his insanity about the perfection of Shiro's undecaying body and his meals consisting of his friends.

Shiro carefully opened the notes, trembling. Then he read them, an horrified look plastered on his face as a tear tolled down on his cheek.

"Makoto-kun… Why did you do this to them?" the blond whined, falling on his knees.

"Your girlfriend…was killed, right?" asked Tsubaki. At the mention of 'girlfriend', Izaya glared at him. Someone was jealous?

"She wasn't my girlfriend… Just a childhood friend. I met her in the orphanage and we always had been close… But I never felt love toward her, only friendship." He explained, still trembling.

"Are you okay, Shiro-kun?" wondered Izaya, kneeling beside the blond, who nodded.

"Did you read it, Tsubaki-kun?" asked Shiro, his voice shaking.

"Yes." truthfully answered the younger boy. Shiro nodded, shaking even more.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"To know how it is possible that you are still alive, when you're dead." stated Tsubaki.

Shiro took a deep breath, shivering and trembling feverously.

"I don't know… If I can say it…" he whispered.

"You can, Shiro-kun… You have her permission…" softly murmured Izaya.

Shiro nodded, before beginning: "I.. died as said in these notes, to give my friends more time. But the one… the one controlling this place decided to revive me, in a… kind off like a zombie, that doesn't eat flesh and do not rot."

"Why?" wondered Tsubaki.

"Because I was so loyal, dedicated to my friends… And because of one of my talents."

"What is that talent?"

"You know, when you perform the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm, you have to tear the Sachiko doll in pieces. And these scraps of paper are what are keeping you alive in this dimension. If you lost them, you are fate to meet your demise… But if you keep them and didn't find a way out, you'll simply die of starvation, thirst, suicide or killed by another living being." Explained Shiro.

"Thanks for the info but… In what is it linked to your 'talent'?"

"I.. I am… I am a…"

"You're what?" harshly asked Tsubaki, his patience having ended.

"A pickpocket… That's what orphans do to get some money for food and a roof.." muttered Shiro, staring at the floor.

Tsubaki clutched his student ID, tearing it from his shirt and checking if the scrap of paper was still there.

Nothing but the thin card was in the plastic envelop.

His eyes widened as he rummaged through his pockets.

No scraps of paper, nor the key of the guy that kept falling.

"I'm so sorry, Tsubaki-kun…" whispered Shiro, his head down as he extended his hands, a key with a beige gourd-like pendant and a scrap of white paper falling from his hands.

"NO!" screamed Tsubaki, taking a step to take back is belonging… When he was harshly taken back.

He land on his back, an immense, rotting men over him.

He looked over to Izaya and Shiro. This one was silently crying, muttering 'I'm sorry' without a sound. Izaya, her, was smirking, a girl in a red dress also smirking beside her.

Tsubaki frowned at her sight, before rolling on the side, avoiding a blow from the man's sledgehammer.

"Why?" he asked to Shiro.

"I need.. to find my siblings.. I knew that they would come here one day, just like me… And I want to see them again…" he whispered as Tsubaki avoided another blow of the slow man.

"I have one too, you know!" shouted Tsubaki.

"I have three…! We were triplets… Me, my brother and my sister… Both of them got kidnapped, maybe even sold away as slaves or something in the likes… While I was safe! I felt so wrong… I should have been taken at their places! And then, my younger brother… He was… We were in an orphanage, as our parents died when he was 3 years old, me seven years old… And I got transferred to another at 11 years old… While he was, what, 7 or 6? I need to see them again…" muttered Shiro.

Tsubaki saw his sister 365 days by years, every years. Shiro him… it had been 17 years he hadn't seen his triplets siblings and around 10 years for his brother, if he didn't managed to see him after his transfer…

"It's been three years I'm waiting for them here… And I won't stop searching!" said the blond, determined.

"They might never come!" retorted Tsubaki, avoiding another hit while Izaya snorted.

"This is a lie." said a voice behind him. Tsubaki's eyes widened as Shiro looked at the stranger with shining eyes, a wide smile forming on his face while tears of happiness rolled down on his cheeks. Izaya also smiled, sharing the blond's happiness.

"_I'm here, me!"_

*Blood Splatter*


	45. Faith - (3)

**Here's today last chapter, going back to Kaaanoooo! Who I had forgot. I had done a chapter for her, but hated it and deleted it. After I forgot. But here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Kano looked around. She was in the second building, sitting beside Kensuke Kurosaki's eviscerated body.

Kensuke was currently sitting beside her, glowing in a bluish hue, being a ghost.

"You should watch out for Yuuya Kizami… I mean it's my best friend and I had been a horrible friend to him… I know he is a good guy deep within, he just turned crazy because of this school! Otherwise he would never have done such things. It's this school's power that made him do such horrible things… I'm sure of it!" said Kensuke, sure of himself.

"If you think so, then I believe you!" answered Kano, smiling while hugging her bunny plushie.

Hearing erratic steps coming toward her, Kano stood up while Kensuke disappeared.

A girl with vivid pink hair tied in two puffy tails appeared, looking back.

"Ah! It's gone!" she said, panting and a small smile adorning her face.

Kano sat while staring intently at her with wide dark blue eyes.

Seeing that the girl didn't seemed to notice her, she scribbled a new note, on which she wrote a warning about Yuuya Kizami, ghost or still alive, with Kensuke's belief that he was still a great guy nonetheless, that he had been taken over by the school's darkness.

"EH! You!" shouted the girl, having finally noticed the black-haired girl. With a haughty voice, she continued. "Who are you?

Kano simply looked at her like she was crazy. The tone that the girl used was like if she treated the black-haired girl of being inferior, a slave or a servant.

"I'm Kano Aoki. And you are?"

"Ritsu Itoh."

So! It was that! Ritsu Itoh was a top model… Not the most known, but anyway. She was like this Kai Shimada, someone whose body she found here, who was also a top model. Many rumors were talking about them as a couple. At least, Kano knew they were acquaintances.

In any ways, it explained Ritsu's selfishness, arrogance and her act of 'I'm wayyyyyy better than you will ever be!'

Sadly, Kano's esteem of her any never had been high.

"What were you running away from?" asked Kano, standing up while leaving her notes near Kensuke's body, so that someone would find it.

Arrogant, she looked down at Kano from her high heels, as if the black-haired girl was dirt.

"Something. Not any of your affairs!" she retorted, looking if she hadn't broke any nails.

"Well, whatever might have ran after you, it might come. We should move! Staying too long somewhere is a bad idea." suggested Kano. As much as she didn't like the girl, she decided to help her. If a killer ghost or Yoshikazu arrived, she could throw Ritsu in their arms and run!

"Ugh…" was the only answer. After some minutes of silence, Ritsu exclaimed "We should get somewhere else; staying too long at the same place isn't any good! Be happy, _honored _that I accept your presence with me. We're going to survive together, Kino!"

"It's Kano…" _And I already say that…_ _You just repeated what I said… honored? You're disgusting me, bitch… Surviving together? You're probably going to die soon. Whores don't live long in such condition. You'll break a nail!_

They walked away from Kensuke's body, toward the stairs, which they climbed up, to see a body. Shattered glass was shoved into his skull as a window was shattered.

"Do you think he might had become crazy and killed himself while banging his head on the window?" asked Kano to Ritsu while the black-haired girl took the student ID: Sakurato Morishige.

"I don't know!" harshly said the pink-haired girl, climbing the last set of stairs.

"Mayu… She… liked you a lot. I would even say that she loved you… She said to me… That she wished you didn't find her disgusting in the state she is now." whispered Kano, before getting up to follow Ritsu, who screamed her name from the top of the stairs, wrongly calling her Kana.

"If you met her again… Tell her that I love her and that she will always be the most beautiful to me, in whoever state she could ever be." said a masculine voice behind her. Kanno turned to face the person who talked, to see Sakurato Morishige, who was smiling sadly.

"I will." smiled Kano.

"Thanks." He said before disappearing. Kanno smiled even more, climbing the stairs.

* * *

"Karo! I.. I don't want to finish like this…" said Ritsu, looking at a corpse of a female who had been repeatedly stabbed.

"It's Kano and… You won't die like that, I promise." vowed Kano. She didn't know why she said such a thing, but she felt like if it was realizable.

Then, she understood the reason why she accompanied Ritsu; she didn't want to be left alone again. She had been alone, (well… with ghosts but anyway!) wanting from the start to find her brother or someone alive with who travelling. Ghosts were sweets, but they didn't really travel to a place to another, unlike her. She was happy that someone was with her in these dark hallways.

"Kana… Thank you." said Ritsu, giving a bear hug to Kano.

"It's Kano!" managed to say the black-haired girl, being crushed.

"I'm glad… To have someone who I can count on with me. I woke up here with Hitoshi and Machiko, two classmates… After seeing her died friends with her legs cut off, Machiko ran away. I tried to find her…. But it was too late. Stabbed to death. And before I find her, Hitoshi became completely crazy! I left him as he tried to kill me. And I also found his body later… He was all splattered on the wall! It was horrible! Tell me that you won't leave me too, Kani!" she finished, posing the girl down on her feet.

"Y-yeah… I won't leave you alone, Ritsu-chan, I promise…" she said, searching for air. "And it's Kano…"

Ritsu hugged her again before commanding "Let's go this way!"

* * *

**CHARACTERS' LIST AND NAME TAGS' LIST UPDATED**


	46. Two In One - (4)

**Here a chapter! I'm so tired. -.-'**

**Enjoy!**

Sumiko was crying beside the hole in which Mikku fell. It was too dark to see below. Mamoru was beside her, tears threatening to roll on his cheeks.

Why Mikku must have died…? He was such a great guy! He would never have hurt anyone! And he gave his life to save Sumiko.

"Mikku… said something peculiar before pulling me up… "Didn't that idiot say he'd protect you…? I'm surely here to save you then…" as if it was someone else in his body, someone talking about Mikku… it was so weird! And I was so happy when he pulled me up that I didn't asked him about that." muttered Sumiko.

"I don't know… I mean, nobody knew about Mikku's history or even his home." stated Mamoru.

"It's true.." realized Sumiko. Mikku always expertly avoided this question whenever it was asked. -"Where do you live?" "Eh! Someone want to go at the ice cream shop? I'll pay! " (Obviously, everyone accepted and forgot the question)

-"Do you have any siblings?" "Do you have younger siblings? Children are so fun! Do you have a little sister or brother? (rambling on and on how children are cute and funny)"

-"Where were you from before?" "Such a little town, you would never know it! Anyway, isn't that town beautiful enough?"

-"Where was your parents, for them to be unable to sign your exam?" "….. PAPERBALL FIGHT!" (resulting in ball made of crushed paper being thrown in the class)

Also, "FOOD FIGHT!" was another answer, when in the cafeteria.

"I remember… He kept finding something to say to avoid the question…"

Both Mamoru's and Sumiko's eyes widened as they heard a voice they easily recognized.

But it was impossible! They had seen him DIED!

They turned to face Tetsuya, glowing in a bluish hue.

"Hey.. It's been long, guys…" said Tetsuya's ghost.

"Tetsuya!" shouted Sumiko, jumping to hug him… And finally just passing through him.

"Haha! I'm a ghost now, Sumiko-chan… You can't hug me, even if the gesture was appreciated." stated Tetsuya, smiling.

"Why did you do this?" asked Mamoru, a single tear rolling down his cheek, which he quickly wept away.

"I don't know… I don't even know what happened! I had gone to sleep a bit, letting Mikku on guard… And when I woke up, I was missing my tongue, scissors in my hand, Mikku unconscious on the floor while you two were screaming." He explained, frowning.

"Mikku… tried to stop you from cutting your tongue, but you pushed him away and his head hit the table and he fell unconscious.. He told us that before, you went to rest and suddenly woke up, going to search the scissors and… Yeah. Then, right before you pushed Mikku away, we arrived. Then, you cut your tongue…" said Sumiko, describing all the events which happened at his death.

"Also, I saw a little girl in a red dress, behind you… It's like if she was playing with a puppet with strings… Maybe she was… Controlling you?" added Mamoru. Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"Oh god… Fuck! I got possessed or whatever by a little girl…" shouted the dead boy, taking his head between his hands. "What… happened to Mikku?"

"He… fell into that hole…" began Sumiko, tears rolling down on her cheeks. "Saving me… He's probably dead now… And that's my fault… I didn't even have the time to thank him!"

"Oh… Rest in peace, Mikku…" muttered Tetsuya. "Maybe we'll meet each other as ghost… You could also meet him in a spirit form, resulting in the fact that you could thank him."

"Yeah…" answered Sumiko, a small smile forming on her lips. Her grip on Shimoda's hat tightened. "We should give the felt hat back to Shimoda, as well…"

"Shimoda?"

"It's a ghost Mikku found. He is really kind! He asked us to search his stolen items, including his hat. We found the other on, a pair of glasses." explained Sumiko. "Obviously, I don't want to leave you here, Tetsuya but…"

"We said we would search his items for him. They are really precious and dear to him so… Yeah. We could come back, though." finished Mamoru.

"It's fine!" laughed Tetsuya. "I'll wait for you guys here! Don't worry for me! It's not like if I would die!"

Sumiko and Mamoru laughed before leaving. At the exit of the infirmary, Mamoru stayed behind a bit, saying "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

"It's not if it was you who cut my tongue! It wasn't your fault, Mamoru-kun. Now, go give that hat back to its rightfully owner!" smiled Tetsuya, as Mamoru himself smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

"Shimoda-sama!" shouted Sumiko while knocking on the last stall's door.

"Open!" said Shimoda as Mamoru opened the door. "Do you have my hat?"

"Right here!" Sumiko handed over the hat.

"You're too kind. Thanks to you both… Wait, where's Mikku?" he frowned, passing to Sumiko at Mamoru, who both looked ashamed.

"We were at the infirmary, where I found your hat… And then, a gap opened under me… Mikku pulled me up, everything was fine! But then he pushed me away as the gap grew larger, engulfing him…" explained Sumiko, crying loudly.

_At this rate, I won't have any water left in me! I would have cried all of it!_ Thought the blonde girl.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Mikku was an exemplary gentleman, ready to help anyone around him… A really great man." stated Shimoda.

"And he gave his life for me…" muttered Sumiko as Mamoru gently patted her back.

"Everything is fine, Sumiko-chan. Isn't it better dying while saving a friend or after had realized that you killed one under a possession?" comfort Shimoda. "I will now go back in my stall, if you see no inconveniences."

They nodded and Shimoda disappeared in his stall.

Sumiko wept her tears as Mamoru asked her if she was fine. She nodded as an answer.

"I just… already miss him, you know? He was so lively! But he isn't there anymore…"

"And I'm sure he is happy to you are safe and sound. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if you would had died when he could had save you, like this time…"

"Yeah, that's true…"

"_Rest in peace, Mikku!"_


	47. Seek - (3)

**I'm really, really tired, I feel alone, nothing goes well, I can't write and I play HetaOni. Pffff... I'm sorry if the updates will be slower, I'll try update everyday, but I'm sick to be sick and coughing my lungs out all the time... So I'm really slow to write and inspiration sleeps away. Even thought I tried doing a little plan to help me continue... But it probably won't be 3 updates by day anymore. **

**Along with that, I get super duper mixed between the chapters... I never know which too update anymore!**

**And sorry if the gore is gone... Eh... almost everyone's dead so... Yeah.**

**And... I do not want to be clingy or something like that, but I would love and greatly appreciate some reviews. It always give me a boost of inspiration whenever I see one, for an unknown reason, and for this story's sake... I need inspiration! Ahem. Sorry... I really don't feel well. (I should't be playing on the computer... But anyway...)**

**Enjoy nonetheless!**

"You know, Yuuki, I can walk!" said Enemoto, looking at the white-haired girl.

Seji let out a muffled laugh while Dana was widely smiling, just like Madoka, who was still in Aoi's arms, being transported by him, who had a tiny smile adorning his face.

Enemoto was currently carried bridal style by Yuuki, who didn't seem to mind it at all, while the blond thought that all his manliness was completely gone, evaporated and crushed, with a nuclear bomb having destroyed it.

His head was bandaged and his wound healed as much as possible with the medicine they found in the infirmary, which they just left. But, obviously, Yuuki refused to let him walk and told him to rest and he refused. She then suggested a compromise, and it finished with her transporting the taller boy around.

While Enemoto was cared of by Yuuki, Madoka had rest on the infirmary's bed, Aoi informing Dana and Seji about what happened.

"Please Yuuki! Let me down!" whined Enemoto, pleading the white haired-girl, who just glared at him.

"Why do you think it obeyed Madoka-kun? Isn`t it weird?" wondered Aoi.

Madoka hid his face, excluding himself of the conversation.

"Maybe it has something for shotas." replied Enemoto, joking.

"EEEEEEH? I AM NOT A SHOTA!" shouted Madoka, getting out of Aoi's arms to hit the blond.

"Maybe he likes child." proposed Seji.

"Because I look like a child?" whined the black-haired boy, discouraged.

"You're a child, both in appearance and physic!" smiled Enemoto, receiving another it.

"Stop hitting him, Madoka-kun. It won`t help him heal." Stated Yuuki while Enemoto cheered in victory and Madoka pouted.

"At least, me, I am not carried by a girl!" retorted Madoka to see the blond becoming red with rage.

"Come here that I kill you, you little!" began Enemoto, extending his arms to catch the black-haired boy, before Yuuki let him fall on the floor.

"No death threats here!" she scolded.

"Isn`t me who usually scold you?"

"Not this time, Ene! The roles are reversed!"

"Ah-aaaw…. Get me doooooown!" continued to whine the blond.

"Request refused!" retorted Yuuki, as they continued their quarrel.

"Do you think… That the others are still alive?" muttered Dana to Seji.

"There's some chance they died… They're some chance they are still alive. Let's just hope that they got more luck than Yukari-sensei and Riru…" responded Seji, sighing.

"Don't be pessimist! There's lot people still alive here!" said Madoka, grabbing Seji's shoulders. "Exactly 20 persons, including us!"

"How do you know…"

"Let's go to the first floor." commanded Aoi as Yuuki nodded, descending the stairs while Enemoto kept whining.

Seji grabbed Dana's hand, trying to be slightly on the back to talk in private with her, but Madoka slightly pushed them forward.

Seji grunted, angrily looking at Madoka while this one innocently smiled.

"Heh, are you two a couple?" he naively asked, his golden eyes round.

"N-no!" they both answer, blushing like a tomato.

"TOOOO-MAAAAAA-TOOOOOOO~!" sing-sang Enemoto, seeing their faces, while laughing loudly. "You're as red as tomatoes! Do you have feeling for each other's?" he smiled intently staring at them.

"Why such question?" asked the albino, his red face matching with his eyes.

"It's not the time for this!" squeaked Dana, the blush increasing with her nervosity.

"Aaaaw! You two would do a great couple! Now, Yuuki, GET ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

And the fight between these two began once again.

"There something weird about them… About Madoka…" whispered Seji to Dana, staring at the black-haired boy who was humming. "The rotten man supposedly obeyed to his orders, belonging to Aoi."

"That's indeedly strange." Admitted Dana, also looking over to Madoka.

"Are you talking about Doka-tan, Dana-chan and Seji-kun?" asked Madoka, innocence filling his eyes.

"Nah!" responded Seji. "But why are you always acting like a child?"

Madoka's eyes widened. "I-I don't know… I just… Always had been like that." He said, his head down.

"Oh."

"MADOKAAAAAAA! Why did that big dude wanted to kidnap you?" asked Enemoto, looking at him with wide eyes, still transported by the stubborn Yuuki.

While Madoka lifted his shoulder, not knowing the answer, Dana asked "Yuuki, why are you so stubborn about not letting him walk by himself?"

"Because… I will protect all my soldier!" she said wincing as Enemoto wiggled, trying to get out of her grip.

"What's your story, Yuuki…?"

It's at this moment that Yoshikazu appeared once again. Enemoto jolted from Yuuki's arms, landing on the floor.

He stood up before being hit in the sides with the sledgehammer, hitting the wall.

"ENE!" screamed Yuuki beginning to run toward him to see Yoshikazu swing at Seji. She jumped in front of him, being sent on the floor by the strong blow, a cracking sound of broken bones resonating.

"YUUKI!" screamed Seji, running to the girl who protected to see that she was still breathing.

Yoshikazu then balanced Madoka on his shoulder when this on struggled.

"Mado-" Aoi was interrupted as the rotten man hit him with his weapon, sending him down the nearby stairs.

"AOIIII! ENEMOTOOO! YUUKIII!" cried Madoka, tears rolling down his face. "DANA, SEJI, RUUUN!" he screamed as Yoshikazu walked toward them, ready to his them with his huge sledgehammer.

"NO! WE CAN'T ABANDON YOU HERE!" shouted Dana, ready to fight.

"WE WON'T ABANDON ANY OF YOU!" Seji stood up, walking to stand beside Dana.

"R..Run.." muttered Enemoto, trying to get up.

"I refuse…" both answered the younger of the groups.

Seji took a nearby object, throwing it on Yoshikazu, who turned to face him, swinging his sledgehammer…

To hit Enemoto's now broken arm.

"Ghkk!" the blond had stood up, running to the albino while shielding him.

"RUN YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" he screamed to him and Dana, his face filled by pain and anger.

Yoshikazu pushed Enemoto away before taking another swing.

Aoi emerged from the stairs, his face filled with furor.

The rotten man missed Dana and Seji as they bend to avoid the blow, the sledgehammer passing right over their heads.

For the next blow, Yoshikazu raised his weapon high, ready to crush them both…

But Aoi took their places at the last moment.

An horrible cracking sound echoed as Aoi's skull was crushed.

"Aoi…" muttered Dana while Seji rushed to him.

"No… No, no, NO!"

While they mourned their friend's death, two injured lying on the ground, two unwounded, Yoshikazu brought a crying Madoka away.

…


	48. Help - (4)

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Managed to write this with the inspiration it gave me. I'll update tonight as well. Well, I'll try. **

**Enjoy! :D**

Takeshi turned to see Usaji, standing behind him, a crooked smile adorning his face.

"Taaakeeeshiii-kuuuun~! How are you?" sing-sang Usaji, his voice filled with madness while he tilted his head.

"Not that good…" Takeshi muttered, standing up and backing away.

"Why's that?" asked Usaji, going back to his normal, emotionless self, his crooked smile and the madness having disappeared.

"Things… happened, as you must know…" continued the older one.

"You're talking about Miyaki, right? I saw her body… Do you think… the others might be dead?" wondered Usaji, his eyes finally showing an emotion, other than the lately insanity: worry.

"You mean… If your sister is alright? It's not like if you had cared about us a single minute!" angrily responded Takeshi. "But I'm sure… that Kano is fine, somewhere. Probably gone crazy, though…" He whispered the last part so the Aoki didn't heard him. _Gone crazy like you…_

"Kano-chan… Imouto! I miss her so much!" whined Usaji, slumping against a wall. "And then Sora! He's here too! We… We have to get out of here… Find a way… To come back…" muttered the black-haired boy, having completely forgotten Takeshi's presence.

This one took the opportunity, standing up quickly to run…

But Usaji grabbed his arm.

"Why are you leaving? You have nowhere to go! Miyaki's not here anymore… We're all alone! We cannot separate!" calmly said Usaji, a tint of nervosity piercing his emotionless mask he wore all the time.

"I can't… allow you to use me… to hurt people anymore…" mumbled Takeshi while Usaji's eyes widened in understanding.

"Then… YOU'RE NOT OF ANY USE TO ME!" screamed Usaji, brandishing his knife, stained by blood, still dripping from the weapon's edge. It was now the turn of Takeshi's eyes to widen.

He shoved away Usaji and began to run away.

_I can't fight back! I do not have any weapon! And he is… quite fast! _He thought as Usaji screamed his name, running after him at high speed.

"Run run… Find somewhere to hide! Or someone, kill him!" prayed Takeshi while descending the stairs.

Then he found the passage to the second building, which he took.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked himself. Usaji was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't meaning that he shouldn't worry.

_Go to Miyaki!  
He would never think that you are gone there!_

_Do it! Do it! He won't catch you like that!_

_Come on, Takeshiiii!_

Takeshi shook his head, trying to get rid of the voices. Never, but never he would go back there! Seeing Miyaki's mangled body… No way!

Instead, he continued mindlessly and aimlessly running, thinking that Usaji might had lost him…

Until he hit, face first, a door.

He fell on the floor, landing on his back and rubbing his nose, which had hit first the door. Sitting, he saw two heads peering beside the door, their bodies still hidden.

He recognized the lower one, with her black twin tails and dark blue eyes, a creepy resemblance to Usaji Aoki as being her twin. Kano Aoki could also have been his gender bend; it wouldn't have done any difference.

The second head was the one of a girl with two puff of pink hair, one on the right side of her head, one on the left. She looked at him with nervosity, probably thinking that he could be a threat while Kano came out of their hiding place, her eyes widening.

"Ta… Takeshi?" she tilted her head to the side, hugging her bunny plushie tightly.

"Kuno-chaaan~! Do not get too much near of him! He might! He might be bad!" muttered the pink-haired girl, clutching one of Kano's arms with her hands, her colored, long nails digging in the skin.

"It's Kano…" was the girl's only reaction as she still stared at the boy.

"You're with your brother, aren't you? You'll try to kill me too!" shouted Takeshi, retreating.

"My brother? Usaji's still alive?" eagerly asked Kano, taking a step forward, the pink-haired girl following closely.

Her eyes seemed so sincere… But the Aoki family was renown to be good actors, after had performed the huge success of their school's theater play. She could be acting, covering her brother and help him achieve his goal: killing Takeshi.

"No… Go away!" he shouted, slapping Kano's extended hand.

Her eyes than showed that his action hurt her.

"Why Takeshi-kun…? What happened to you?" she innocently asked while the taller girl behind her retreated, bringing the younger Aoki to walk back.

"Mister Takeshi, we won't hurt you… But I'll ask you to leave, as you hurt Kino-chan. Sayonara." said the pink-haired girl, grabbing Kano's hand while walking away.

"It's Kano!" retorted the shorter girl, turning to face Takeshi while still being pulled forward. "Takeshi… Please be safe… And please, make my brother safe too… Safe from himself! Safe from his past!" she said, before disappearing behind a corner.

Takeshi's eyes widened. What…?

Save Usaji… From himself? From his past?

….

Takeshi was back at running, Kano's word still swirling in his mind.

What did she meant? Maybe Usaji… had a horrible past?

Suddenly, Takeshi heard a maniacal laughter, filled with insanity before seeing Usaji's crooked smile.

"Let's play hide and seek, Takeshi!" this one laughed, madness, insanity filling his voice and eyes.

Takeshi went back to running, fear invading his mind.

Where should he go? Should he kept running or should he hide somewhere? He needed to escape Usaji, a way of another. But how? Usaji was fast and cunning! He could find him anywhere and the worst… He would never abandon… Only if his sister would ask him to do so that he would.

And there were Kano's words… Save him from himself, save him from his past… probably meaning Usaji had a traumatizing event in the past, bringing to how he became. Or maybe it meant nothing.

He could also hide somewhere… Ah! A closet! A good hiding place! In this game, Amnesia, when the monster ran after you… You had to hide in the closet to escape him. Usaji… was now like this monster, kind of, but less ugly obviously…

Or he could continue to run. Like he had done so long.

**CHOICE TIME!**

**~Continue to run**

**~Confront Usaji about his past**

**~Hide in the closet**


	49. Hide in Closet - Help

**Chapteeeeer! I hate coughing. Anyway anyway! See ya tomorrow morning! :D**

**ENjoy!**

"Closet! Closet!" whispered Takeshi, hiding in one.

"Takeeeshiii! Where are you, asshole?" angrily said Usaji, walking away. Takeshi sighed in relief, but didn't dare to get out, in case Usaji was tricking him.

Loud, heavy steps echoed in the hall. Too heavy to be the other black-haired boy… Then, who was it?

The closet's door opened on Yoshikazu Yanagihori, his red eyes soullessly looking at him.

"Argh!" screamed Takeshi, before being hauled over by the giant, rotten man.

Hallways he never had seen before passed under his stare as he was brought away by Yoshikazu, to finally be slammed on a table and tied on it.

"What..? What are you going to do?" asked Takeshi, struggling to get out.

The monster didn't answer, but instead took a large tool on another table, where were aligned different torture tools dripping with blood.

Takeshi's eyes widened as he struggled even more… To see Miyaki's body on a corner. Bloody holes were open where the spear had pierced her stomach and Usaji's knife had stabbed. Blood was still dripping from her external wound, her eyes glassy and lifeless…

"Miyakiiii…" whined Takeshi as Yoshikazu approached… cutting off his right arm. "AAAAARGH!"

Yoshikazu then proceeded to smash the arm in pieces, crushing it and squishing it, sliding them in a bucket, the blood in another.

"Too much blood loss…" muttered Takeshi, unbearable pain coursing through his body. "I won't… live long…"

The rotten man then cut his left arm, repeating the process to cram it in the bucket, along with the other arms. Takeshi passed out from the blood loss as Yoshikazu cut a third limb. As he crushed Takeshi's left leg, a loud, squishing and cracking sound resonated.

And continuing like that, Yoshikazu crushed all Takeshi's corpse to cram it in a simple bucket.

* * *

"Ritsu-tama! Watch out! There's a-"

At this moment, the mentioned girl got her high heels stuck in a rusted bucket, which she shook to get off.

"Bucket.."

The liquid and the lumps it contained all sprayed around as Ritsu shook the rusted bucket to get her heel out of it.

"It's.. It's…"

"Kino-chaaaaaan…" whined Ritsu in fear.

"Blood? And… and eye?!"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	50. Continue to Run Away - Help

**Shortest one ever... Damn my sickness. **

"Run… Run, run!" Takeshi said, continuing his frenetic race.

Usaji's mad laugh echoed in the hallway.

"Taaaakeeeeshiiiii~!" he laughed, coming closer.

"I must run… Faster!" muttered Takeshi, before tripping over a corpse. "Gkkh!" he looked at his stitched wound to see… It wasn't so much stitched now.. Most of them were gone and blood was dripping down.

"Fooooound yooouuuu~!" sing-sang Usaji, appearing behind the wounded man.

"Usaji… Stop!" shouted Takeshi.

"Hmmmm…. Nope!" Usaji's crooked smile appeared, glints of insanity dancing in his eyes.

*Blood splatter*

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**WRONG END**


	51. Confront Usaji - Help

**Pffff! The first done! It seemed so much longer on Microsoft Word...**

**I cried at some part. Well... tears threatened to rolled down. I was like "NO! I MUST NOT CRY! I MUST NOT CRY!"**

**Enjoy!**

Takeshi turned, ready to face Usaji. He could trust Kano, right? If there was one thing Kano would want to protect, it was Usaji. She would never lie about something concerning his well-being. She would more exaggerate.

Usaji finally appeared in front of him, the crooked, insane smile still present. But this smile faded away as he saw Takeshi, standing in the middle of the hallway, not seeming to want to run.

"You're breaking all my fun…" he muttered, slowly advancing toward the taller boy.

"Usaji-kun… What is your past?"

"None of your business…" angrily mumbled Usaji, glaring at Takeshi.

"Kano told me to save you from yourself, from your past… Therefore I need to do so!" retorted the taller boy.

"Kanoooo…" whined Usaji, taking his head between his hands, stumbling backward. "Kanooo…"

"Yes, Kano…" responded Takeshi, not knowing what do to at the boy's strange reaction.

"Kanooo…. Kano… She's still alive…? Huh?" he said, suddenly grabbing Takeshi's shoulders, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The taller boy nodded as the shorter one let go of him.

"And she asked you… To save me… From my past…" he muttered.

"Yes…" answered Takeshi, unsure. Would the fact that it was Kano's demand save him?

"I… Have… no other choices, then… I must tell you…." began Usaji, sitting on the floor and patting a place next to him, for Takeshi, who obliged.

"I… lived what you call a traumatizing experience when I was younger… To put it simple, I was raped." Said Usaji, lifting his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"WHAAAAAAT?" screamed Takeshi, standing up. "What? How is it possible…? A guy being raped… by a female? Or was it by a male?"

Usaji glared at him at the mention of 'male'. "It was a girl, dumbass. Guys can also be raped by them."

"How?" asked Takeshi, not understanding how it was possible.

"I was a kid. And as a kid, I randomly accept a drink from a random woman as I was really thirsty, after having escape Kano. We were playing a game…. I think it was Tag or something of the like… Our parents were farther in the park, talking with fellow parents. Kano was searching for me in the little labyrinth, while Sora was at the swings, at the other end of the park. I was all alone…" muttered Usaji, hugging his knees.

"And… what was in the drink?"

"What do you think?"

"Errrhh…"

"Pfffff…. Idiot! Try to think! I won't ever say it!" shouted Usaji, mad.

"Uhm… The usual drug they use to rape people and uh… For a guy…"

How could a guy being raped? The only way it was possible was by behind, no? Otherwise, they need a… Oh…

Takeshi finally understood, his eyes widening. "Viagra… Ugh. This is disgusting…"

"Don't you think I know?" harshly answered Usaji. "Then… She just brought me away and… raped me. But I remembered it, somehow… And when I told my parents… They refused to believe me, obviously…" he whispered.

"Oh… That's… Mean?" said Takeshi, unsure. Usaji simply laughed, a laugh without joy.

"Especially that I was a little child! They began to treat me as a liar, always leaving me alone, and no gift when my siblings had some… But Kano believed me. She always believed me… Always trusted me… So we decided to run. Run away; escape this place that we used to call home… But Sora caught us before. He scolded us to have wanted to run away without him and he helped us correctly packing our things, adding food for a while and stolen money from our mom. That's when I realized that I and Kano weren't alone. Sora was with us. From the beginning, he had taken the slaps at my place, giving me his gifts, all that without talking once about what happened to me. Later, he told me he didn't want to talk about that until I was ready… And I will always be grateful to him. And… we ran. Sora managed to get an apartment, as the old lady who owned the building took us in pity. She simply asked him to take care of her animals when she would be gone in vacancies. It was the dreamt apartment for him, therefore he accepted. He managed to get some work after school, also. The old lady, how sweet she was, even left us money to buy food. But Sora had plans… And he began to steal. Steal other, becoming one of the greatest pickpocket ever… To pay a judicial court against my rapist, paying an advocate… I was so happy!" explained Usaji, smiling. "And we won the court! She was incarcerated in a prison. I would have preferred her execution… But anyway. After, Sora continued to pickpocket for a while, especially when we missed money. He wanted to repay the old lady for her generosity. But when he was out of school… He got a stable, paying job that he loved, leaving the pickpocketing aside. Sora… truly is my hero…" finished the black-haired boy.

"What happened… to.. Uhm, your rapist…?" asked Takeshi, unsure.

"After she was freed, she was found dead, some days later. I was so happy! I loved the one who did it. It was my hero! He stopped her… from hurting so any other children…" muttered the shorter boy, closing his eyes… To open them quickly. "Something is coming."

"_Come here… My child… I will protect you!" _said a feminine voice, cracking with insanity.

"What…?" muttered Takeshi as a black figure formed by black mist advanced toward Usaji.

"Takeshi! Run!" ordered Usaji as the haze kept coming closer.

"No!" shouted Takeshi. "I promised myself… I promised Miyaki… That I would never obey too you again!"

Taking a random, uplift floorboard, he hit the black mist as it turned to face him.

"_Are you… trying to save him? But from what? Me? I only want to comfort the poor little boy!" _said the haze.

"Takeshi, go away! I'll be fine!" shouted Usaji, standing up.

"No… I promised Kano… I would save you…" muttered Takeshi. "Run. Your sister needs you."

Usaji eyes widened as Takeshi dropped the floorboard, which was completely useless.

"It's fine… the voices… will be gone, like this…" continued Takeshi, smiling. "Now go find Kano… And stay on the right path, please. Do not kill anyone else… For me."

And the haze extended a misty hand toward the taller boy, who kept smiling. Then, a hazy finger touched his forehead…

And he disappeared in a black mist.

Usaji gasped in terror, running away, Takeshi's last words ringing in his head.

_Do not kill anyone else… For me…_

_Stay on the right path, please…_

_I promised myself… I promised Miyaki… That I would never obey to you again!_

_Run. Your sister needs you._

_It's fine… the voices… will be gone, like this.._

Grabbing his head between his hands, he let out a long scream, filled the pain, fear and terror that inhabited him.

And then…

"Usaji?"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**

**-Virtual cookies to anyone capable to tell me who was the black mist! Hint: It's a character from the game! And it's a women. (Duh, I said it earlier!)**


	52. Reunion

**Chappy chappy! I have to write one for tonight now... And for tomorrow morning. And so on. And today (well right now,) I feel lazy. Oh well. I have half a chapter done, at least.**

**Enjoyy!**

**(I feel really bad to had kill Tsubaki. But it was his fate from the beginning.)**

"Mikku!" exclaimed Shiro as Tsubaki's body fell on the floor, his head rolling beside. "Wait, no… You have golden eyes; therefore, it's Kaibutsu… Am I right?"

The golden-eyed boy smiled, kneeling and hugging Shiro, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Onii-chan.." Kaibutsu said, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" laughed Shiro, hugging his younger brother more tightly.

Izaya, beside the reunited brothers, was smiling. Looking down at the floor, she saw the little gourd-shaped pendant attached to a key by a white and purple rope. Quickly, she took it and hid it in one of her pocket.

"What happened to you?" asked Kaibutsu, frowning.

Sighing, Shiro explained all what happened to him while the golden-eyed boy nodded.

"Oh… I understand now… I'll let Mikku take over, alright Onii-chan?" Kaibutsu asked while his older brother nodded.

Kaibutsu closed his golden eyes. When he opened them, they were green.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Mikku, hugging tightly his older brother while laughing out loud.

"Ototo!"(it means younger brother) responded Shiro, hugging back. "Mi-kun! God, I'm so happy to see you!" laughing, he was smiling widely.

Suddenly, Mikku began to cry as Shiro was left confused.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you disappear?" whined the younger, weeping the tears away.

Once again, Shiro sighed before explaining his story.

Mikku's eyes widened in understanding at the end of his reciting.

"Oh! Now I understand! I knew you wouldn't had left me by myself!" exclaimed Mikku, hugging his older brother once again. "Shiro-nii-chan! Shiro-nii-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Who is she?" asked Mikku, pointing to Izaya.

"It's IzaIza-chan! Izaya Kawai! I met her here! She came here with some other people, searching for one of her friends' younger siblings." Answered Shiro.

Izaya nodded.

"Iza-chan is glad to have finally met you, Mi-kun! Shiro kept annoying me with 'his siblings he wanted to find!'"

"Nice, to meet you too, IzaIza-chan, if I may call you like that!"

"It's okay!"

"But… What did you meant by 'siblings'? Why more than one? Aren't we the only in the family?" asked Mikku, deeply confused.

"Mikku… Uhm…" began Shiro, unsure. "You have two other siblings."

"WHAT?"

"I was born within triplets. But the two others… They got kidnapped and they disappeared. I tried to find them, but I couldn't… I didn't wanted to burden you with this, ototo…."

Mikku nodded, biting his lower lip.

"By the way, why is Mikku's family name 'Warae-Sakurai' while Shiro's 'Takara'?" asked Izaya, tilting her head to the right.

"I was born with our father's family name, Takara." explained Sora. "But when Mikku was born, our father had died in a battlefield, as he was in the army. Therefore, Mikku was given our mother's family name, Warae-Sakurai."

Izaya nodded in understanding, deep in thoughts.

"What's… our siblings' name, Shiro-nii-chan?" asked Mikku, his green eyes shining with curiosity.

"Uhm… The girl is called Haruka Takara while the boy is Enemoto Takara…"

"Because it's two boys one girl in the triplets?" wondered the younger blond.

"Yep!" nodded Shiro, smiling.

"I… want to meet them…" muttered Mikku.

"You will. I know… That they'll come here too, if they aren't here already! And we'll see them! We'll see them again! We'll meet them again!" smiled Shiro, hugging his brother.

"Yeah! We will meet again! All of us! All the Takara family!" happily exclaimed Mikku.

The only emotion he was able to feel at that moment was happiness. He had find his older brother Shiro and learnt that he had two other older siblings that probably would come there as well. He always had wished to have a big family that would be reuniting, with a girl in the lot, obviously. His preference would have been younger siblings but anyway… Older siblings were great too!

He couldn't wait to see Haruka and Enemoto. People he didn't remembered of, as they were kidnapped when he was really young. Even Shiro had difficulty remembering them, as they disappeared when he was four, just like them, almost five. Mikku was sure and certain, that they would be great! That they would be a happy family, finally reunited!

Mikku smiled, dreaming of their meeting. Finally, he would have a family… Reunited, forever…

"Mikku, you're not angry at me for not telling you that, huh?" Shiro, asked, worried.

"No, I'm not Onii-chan! I'm happy to have learnt that we are four in our family!" answered Mikku, clapping his hands and smiling.

Shiro's face softened as he hugged his brother.

"Even though… I won't be able to come back with you…"

"WHY?" shouted the younger boy, his eyes widening.

"I said it… I… am… DEAD! I will never be able to get out!" screamed Shiro, taking his head between his hands. "I'm sorry Mikku… The only reason I'm alive here is because Sachiko hired me as a pickpocket… Nothing else… I'm stuck here… I died, thinking I could help my friends living longer… I was a fool! I… I never wanted this… I want to be with you, Haruka and Enemoto, be a happy family…! But I can't get out… I'm so sorry…" said Shiro, extending a hand toward his younger brother, who retreated.

"Why Shiro-nii-chan? Why did you have to do this? WHY?" cried Mikku.

"He is really a sentimental boy…" whispered Izaya while Shiro glared at her.

"I'm really sorry… I wanted my friends to live! To be able to continue forward… My mind… It was all hazy… The only thing I knew was hunger… And I knew they were also hungry… I couldn't… I was so hungry! I would have died of hunger nonetheless!" shouted Shiro, grabbing his brother's arm. "It had been three years! Three years without food and water, seeing my friends dying along with all these corpses! I'm not even supposed to be here right now. I'm supposed to be a rotten corpse, not able to see you or them! But I am now and that's the most precious gift I could ever have…"

"Shiro-nii-chan… You'll stay with us as long as you can, right?"

"Yes… And when you will be gone, all of you, I'll be with you by my thoughts…" muttered the older Takara, hugging his younger brother while pecking his foreheads.

Izaya looked at the brothers, smiling. Then, she opened her hand, where the key rested, then back at the siblings. And she turned, walking away.

"See ya later, Shiro-kun…" she whispered, for them to not hear her, as she left.


	53. Appeasement - (4)

**Do not know if I'll be able to update tomorrow morning. Update faster too cuz' I'll be gone shopping.**

**Kinda weird... chappy, belonging to me. Whatever. **

**Enjoy!**

"Yuki Kanno?" asked Rei, in front of a little ghost of a girl with pigtails and an eye missing. This one looked up.

"Here… Your tongue!" shouted Kozakura, handing the bag of hemp. Yuki's valid eye widened as she took the bag.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered. Kozakura then rummaged through his bag, extirpating the bottle containing the eyes.

"Our friend… told us… you might want to have other body part that you lack… Uhm… Like your eyes…" began Rei, not knowing what to say.

"Here an eye, anyway." finished the black-haired boy, handing the open bottle.

Yuki smiled and grabbed an eyeball.

"Thanks you so much!" exclaimed the little girl. "Uhm… Do you… want me to bring you back?"

"Back?" wondered Rei, unsure if she correctly understood.

"Where you were the moment you were transported here." Explained Yuki.

"Yuki… I… would greatly accept your suggestion but… We, or I, need to save the others as well. But if you could tell us the way out with all of them then… Or get us out at this time… I would be grateful." answered Kozakura.

"We gotta save our friends!" added Rei, determined.

Yuki smiled. "I understand… It's noble from you two to want to stay here to save them, when you could escape… I won't be able to get you out with our friends… Because in the time you find them all, I'll surely be back as a vengeful spirit, brought back by the hatred and pain this school hold within its wall…"

"Then, do you know how we could get out otherwise?" asked Rei, while Kozakura knelt beside the ghost.

"I heard… Sachiko and… Two other persons… With black hair and golden eyes… talk about a way out… Performing the charm correctly would be the way out."

"But… How do you perform it correctly?"

"Bring back the pieces together… Of the persons left, and chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' the number of participant… Plus one, for Sachiko, is the way to do it to get out." muttered Ryou Yoshizawa, who just appeared out of nowhere. "The boy with Sachiko said he wanted to write it down for his friends to find the note and leave…."

"Now, we got the way out…" muttered Kozakura. "Rei, you still have your paper scrap with you, right?"

"Yeah… And you?"

"Same. Uhm… Now, we should go… We have friends to find."

"Uhm… Do you… want to know what truly happened to us? What truly happened?" asked Yuki as Ryou nodded.

Rei extended a hand toward them. Kano would love to have the truth… Even if they hadn't found any other notes by her, or any proofs that she was still alive, Rei felt like if she needed to learn the truth on her behalf.

"Tell me."

* * *

Rei was brought somewhere else, somewhere which looked like a basement. She looked at her hand to see its transparency. She was a visitor in the past… The past where the children died.

Gulping, Rei noticed three children lined up on the floor, tightly tied by rope at the ankles and wrists. A fabric covered their eyes as they whined and cried, screaming that they wanted to get out.

The rotten man, Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who wasn't decayed at this moment, was cowering in a corner, scared.

The clacking sound of scissors echoed. Rei turned to see a little girl dressed in red, handling the scissors. She approached Ryou, who was struggling, trying to get out of his ropes. And she stabbed him, repeatedly, as he screamed. Rei rushed to his side, trying to stop the little girl to stab him… In vain. Her hands were passing through the scissors, through the little girl… Rei couldn't do anything, but watch.

When Ryou's screams stopped, the little girl in the red dress moved to Tokiko, who was screaming 'Mom!', repeatedly. Laughing creepily, the girl placed the blades of scissors on each side of her right cheek, before clacking the scissors. Tokiko screamed in pain, crying for her mom. The little girl continued, cutting the left cheek and continuing to cut all the upper part of her head, which she took in her hands to throw away, resulting in a loud squishing sound as it hit the ground.

It was now Yuki's turn as the little girl in the red dress approached her. She undo the blindfold and Yuki stared at her until… The little girl raised the scissors high, plunging them in her right eyes, turning it and shoving it as her eyeball turn in soup-like texture, dripping out of the socket.

Laughing, the little girl looked at the three children she just killed, before opening Yuki's mouth to clack the scissors on her tongue, taking it in her hand to throw it in a bag of hemp. She repeated the process with Ryou and Tokiko, also taking their name tags and putting them in front of their respective bag.

"Now, go hide them!" she ordered Yoshikazu, pointing the bags. The man nodded, his eyes full of fright.

* * *

"Rei! Rei!" shouted Kozakura as the girl opened her eyes.

"Kano was right… It wasn't Yoshikazu the killer… It was… another child…" mumbled Rei, sitting up.

Yuki nodded as Ryou looked at the floor.

"Rei! You okay?" asked Kozakura as Rei nodded.

"I'm fine… Really." She said, standing up. "The truth… Is horrible…"

"Let's go find our friends and get out of here, okay?" muttered Kozakura, taking Rei away as the spirit waved goodbye, like the duo.

* * *

"The principal's office's door… It's open…" muttered Rei.

Effectively, the door was open and voices echoed through the thin crack.

"People…?"

Slowly, they approached the door, opening it wide, to reveal two persons rummaging through the desk, shelves and others furniture.

They both had black hair and golden eyes, a girl and a boy, must likely twins.

"Did you find it, Iza-taaaaan~?"

"No! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! I hate this!"

They seemed deep in conversation while they seek for something, yelling on both side of the room while putting disorder.

"Uhm… Hey?" said Rei, as she felt the stare of the twins on her.

"Heeeeellooooo!" sing-sang the boy, smiling.

"Goodbye!" harshly answered the girl, closing the door on Kozakura, who pushed it open, sending the girl landing on the floor. "Hey! Fuck off!" screamed the girl, trying to push him away, but in vain.

"What are you searching? We could help!" suggested Rei as the girl refused while shaking her head, the boy staying silent.

"Then, we'll find it before you!" threatened Kozakura, staring to rummage through the desk.

"NO!" screamed the girl, jumping on his back while trying to get him away. "YOU WON'T STEAL WHAT'S HERS!"

"Izaya!" shouted the boy, trying to get the girl off of Kozakura's back, who nodded at Rei to search through the desk's drawers.

She obliged, rummaging through the many paper… To find another bag of hemp, heavily stained with dried blood. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bag to see a severed tongue, dried and grey and stiffened because of the age. Rei quickly closed the bag, on the verge of puking.

_There's… another child…._

Suddenly, the lights were off. The twins and Kozakura had disappeared as well as the room, as she was in another, barely lit. An old man was also present.

"Every night… Every single night, the same dream. I deeply regret what I did. I can't even truly express how ashamed I am!" said the old man. He didn't seem to remark Rei's presence. "But how much are you going to make me suffer for it?! Heh heh heh… Ahahahahahaha! Oh, I understand. I get it. You're not really dead! You're just pretending. Bwahahahaha… But think of the position you're putting me in! I can't allow you to tell another living soul about what I did to you…" He then got scissors out of his pockets, clacking the edges together. "…so I'm afraid I'm going to have to fix it so you can't ever say another word again…" Then, a body appeared in front of him, to Rei's surprise. And he cut the tongue, then shoved the scissors multiple time in the corpse. "You like that? You like that?! YOU LIKE THAT?! I f I ever see you in my dreams again, I'll be back. I'll kill you as many times as it takes."

* * *

Rei was shot back in reality again.

"What did you saw? Give it back!" yelled 'Izaya', as the boy called her, trying to get back the hemp bag containing the tongue. "Give it back! Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!"


	54. Faith - (4)

**Dunno if I'll be able to update again today. But I hope so. **

**I have to stop crying! Usually, I cry really rarely... But yesterday! Cry while writing Usaji's story, cry while watching Tatara's death in K Project, cry as hell when Mikoto and Yashiro died, crying even more when I saw Yata crying (THAT'S NOT NORMAL), crying even more when seeing Kuro and Neko, then cry even more when Rikio began to scand "No blood, no bone, no ash!" with all the others red clansmen and it was the death of me with Anna (By the way, that's all the same scene). I died crying yesterday. It. was. so. fucking. sad.**

**Anyway, anyway! Here is a chappy I managed to write without crying! (Just almost... Must be my sickness!)**

**Enjoy!**

"Let's go, Nano-chan! Here!" shouted Ritsu, grabbing Kano's hand and dragging her in a random room.

"It's Kano…" repeated the black-haired girl, sighing.

"Wano-chan! Let's relax a bit!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl, forcing the other female to sit on a chair of a desolated classroom.

"It's Kano… And I preferred Nano over Wano…"

"Uano-chan! Dano-chan!" shouted Ritsu, clapping in her hands, while smiling and bouncing everywhere.

"Da~ni~no~…" joked Kano, as 'Dano' only made her thought of that. "It's Kano, by the way and why are you so happy? And what do you want?"

"I'm so happy that I'm not alone anymore! So, so happy! Thank you, Kani-chan!" screamed Ritsu in joy.

"You're crazy… And my name is still Kano…"

"Anyway anyway, Rano-chan, I love your name."

"And I love saying Raffle instead of Waffle and calling Shaggy Raggy. Please, say my name correctly! It's Ka-no! Kano! K, A, N, O! Not Rano, Uano, Kino, Kani, Nano, Wano, Bano, Dano or however you already called me!" shouted Kano, waving her arms in the air, exasperated.

"Heyyyyy, Nano-chan, you mad?"

"IT'S KANO!"

And at this moment, a rattling sound resonated over their heads, on the floor above their own.

"What is it?" asked Ritsu, her eyes widening in fear.

"Someone.. is moving something heavy…" mumbled Kano, staring at the ceiling.

*Rattle, rattle*

Ritsu ran to the farther corner of the room, trying to get away from the rattling sound.

"Nano-chan!" she whimpered, worried.

Kano sighed while walking to her, annoyed. "Kano! It's Kano!" then, the black-haired girl noticed the rattling sound had stopped as a part of a big, black object was stuck in a hole in the ceiling. "What is that…?"

The ceiling started cracking as it was too weak for the heavy object… Which was a piano.

"Ritsu!" screamed Kano, grabbing her hand and pulling her away, throwing both of themselves on the floor as the piano fell on the floor with a loud 'bang', some notes resonating. As it fell on the side, it then fell on the top, resulting in the ground shaking again and another jumble of noises.

"Are you alright? Ritsu!" yelled Kano, waving to dissipate the dust of the rumble, as many broken floorboards were scattered around the grand piano.

"Kanu-chan…" a voice muttered, even though Kano couldn't see the spoker because of the dust. "I'm fine… Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the black-haired girl was strangled in a death hug, by a certain pink-haired girl.

"AAAAAAAAAH! Keno-chan's fine! That's good! Hano-chan saved me! Thank you so much, Kani-chan! Aaaaah! I will never be enough grateful about what Kajo-chan did for meeeee!" giggled Ritsu, strangling Kano with a hug.

"It's Kano… And did you really misspell my name four times while saying it differently in the same speech?"

"Let's get out of here, Kamo-chan!"

"It's Kanoooooo!"

…

Ritsu opened the door wide, waving to Kano to follow her out of the classroom when she felt something strongly hit the open door. Curious, she looked at Kano with wide eyes, before peeking from the side of the door, revealing only her head.

Sighing, Kano did the same, under Ritsu, to see Takeshi rubbing his nose. Recognizing him, she got out of their hiding place behind the door, muttering "Ta… Takeshi?" while tiltng her head to the side, hugging her bunny plushie tightly.

"Kuno-chaaan~! Do not get too much near of him! He might! He might be bad!" exclaimed Ritsu, clutching one of Kano's arms with her hands, her colored, long nails digging in the skin.

"It's Kano…" was the Kano's only reaction as she still stared at the boy.

"You're with your brother, aren't you? You'll try to kill me too!" shouted Takeshi, retreating. Fear filled his eyes as they widened with panic. Kano processed what he said. What did Usaji did to him to put him in that state of panic? Wait… Usaji?

"My brother? Usaji's still alive?" eagerly asked Kano, taking a step forward, the pink-haired girl following closely.

Noticing the immense fear he felt, the black-haired girl extended a hand toward him, in the sole idea to comfort him..

"No… Go away!" he shouted, slapping her hand harshly.

Hurten, she looked at her hand, which she let fell.

"Why Takeshi-kun…? What happened to you?" she asked, truly wanting to know why he was so frightened, but Ritsu began to retreat, bringing her along.

"Mister Takeshi, we won't hurt you… But I'll ask you to leave, as you hurt Kino-chan. Sayonara." said Ritsu, grabbing Kano's hand while determinedly walking away.

"It's Kano!" retorted the shorter girl, turning to face Takeshi while still being pulled forward. "Takeshi… Please be safe… And please, make my brother safe too… Safe from himself! Safe from his past!" shouted Kano. She truly thought that whatever Usaji might have did to Takeshi, it was heavily link to his trauma. The sight of the black-haired boy disappeared as they passed a corner, Ritsu still pulling her away.

"Ritsu! I knew him, he was fine!"

"And that was what I thought of Hitoshi before he tried to kill me." coldly said the pink-haired girl, turning to face the shorter girl.

"Ritsu… I'm sorry, but…"

"We're going."

Ritsu dragged Kano away from Takeshi, back to the building where she awoke, where Mayu and Seiko were…

"Waaait! I wanna go somewhere first! I swear it isn't to see Takeshi!" promised Kano, leading a reluctant Ritsu toward Mayu's splattered corpse.

"Nano-chan! You came to see that?" said Ritsu, incredulous.

"Mayu! Mayu!" shouted Kano as the spirit appeared, Ritsu freaking out and hiding behind the shorter girl.

"What is it, Kano-chan?" asked the ghost, curious.

_Finally someone calling me by my real name!_

"Sakurato Morishige… He told me to say something to you…" explained the black-haired girl. "That he loves you and that you will always be the most beautiful for him, in whichever state you are."

Mayu smiled, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "Thank you… To had pass me this message." She said, before disappearing.

Smiling, Kano grabbed Ritsu's arm, bringing her away.

"Where are we going now?" asked the black-haired girl, closing her eyes while smiling.

Ritsu smiled back at her. She was so happy to have found someone to trust, someone that wasn't leaving her behind… Hitoshi… Had tried to kill her. Machiko… Had left her alone. Kano… had saved her and stayed with her. She was everything Ritsu needed and wanted.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake uncontrollably, sending both girl on the floor. Rumbles of the ceiling began to pour down on them.

Ritsu stared as a sharp, heavy and big piece of wood fell toward Kano. Instantly, Ritsu pushed Kano away, receiving the sharp piece of wood through her stomach.

"Ritsu!" yelled Kano, seeing her mortally wounded friend. The ground stop shaking as the black-haired girl rushed to her friend. "Ritsu! It's okay, it's going to be fine! I… I won't leave you alone!"

"Kano… It's okay, really. It was my turn to save you, after all."

"My name… You said it correctly…"

"Sorry, it was funny to see your face whenever I said it wrong…" Ritsu extended her hands for a hug, smiling, as Kano cried. She hugged her friend, avoiding the piece of wood plunged in her body. Ritsu started stroking Kano's hair slowly, closing her eyes. "Kano-chan… I want you to be happy. I know… You will have to leave me alone, leave my body alone here… But I won't be alone as long as you remember me, as long as you think about me, okay?"

Kano nodded, trying to wipe to tears out of her face, in vain. Ritsu gently cupped Kano's cheeks in her hands, leaning close… To kiss her. Kano didn't reacted, startled as Ritsu kissed her.

"Kano-chan… I love you…" whispered Ritsu, squeezing Kano's hand, her eyes closing as death left her.

A new flow of tears emerged from Kano's eyes as she cried.

"Ritsu! You said! You said you'd stay with me too! You promised to stay with me!" cried the black-haired girl, punching the girl's chest, trying to make her react. "Ritsu! Why are abandoning me? Why are you doing this to me? Don't leave me! I need you!"

Crying, Kano looked at the hand which Ritsu had squeezed to see a golden necklace with a bright pink gem as a pendant. Kano smiled sadly while looking at the jewel. "Even if you left me this necklace, you abandoned me, Ritsu-chan…"

"_I didn't, as wherever you'll go, I'll be with you" _

Kano heard a voice, a voice she recognized easily. Smiling sadly, she put the necklace around her neck, then hugging her bunny plushie, lying next to Ritsu's lifeless body.

"Now it's just you and me, Miu! Even though Ritsu will watch us from afar…"


	55. Rencontre - (4)

**Hey! I'm back with this finally finished chapter! **

**Thanks to my new followers and favoriters! That's highly appreciate!**

**Sorry if the chapters contain less gore/deaths and things like that by now. Everyone's dead (-.-' Well, almost) and it's time for explanation and such. So less gore. And it's more difficult to put Ends there and there than before, but I'll try to do some soon.**

**Annnnnd we passed 55 chapters! (Originally had to do this at 50 chapters but whatever!) And 150 reviews as well! Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

"Another earthquake?!" shouted Sora as the ground shook fiercely under their feet.

"Kyaah!" screamed Urata as the floor crumbled apart around her.

"Urata!" Sora looked at the pink-haired girl as pieces of ceiling fell around them.

"We have to go!" shouted Hisaka, before being launched at the floor by another jolt.

"But Urata!..." began the blond, fear filling his mind. Urata was separated from him, Masuto, Shawn and Hisaka by a rather large and deep gap.

"Go! I'll be fine!" retorted the girl, taking a deep breath. "We'll see each other's again!" she finished, walking away. "Sora… Do not forget…" She disappeared around a corner while Shawn and Masuto grabbed Sora's arms, dragging him away in a classroom

"Urata! We need to save her, find a way to cross the hole.. Do something!" yelled Sora, struggling to get back to the gap.

"She's gone! We'll meet again, alright? It's not like if she would die!" reasoned Shawn.

"Urataaaa…" whined Sora, falling on his knees, as the earthquake stopped.

"Sora, don't you have to find your siblings?" harshly asked Masuto.

"But Urata…"

"Urata will be fine! Just focus on Usaji and Kano right now, okay?"

"Usaji… and Kano… We have to find them!" shouted Sora, getting up. Masuto grinned as Hisaka and Shawn smiled.

"Let's go, then!" exclaimed Hisaka, leading the way.

* * *

"Pffff!" huffed Urata as she walked past many decaying corpses. "Obviously, it had to be me who was separate from the others, left all alone!" she complained before falling on her knee. "I need… To find my brothers…" she whispered, bringing her knees against her stomach, resting her head on them.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a deep voice behind her.

Startled, the pink-haired girl turned to see the spoker to face a young man glowing in a bluish hue. He wore a school uniform, the jacket landing on his right shoulder.

"Y-yeah… Just a bit lonely, you know!" exclaimed Urata, smiling. "Uhm… I'm Urata Katayama…"

"Katayama?" asked the boy, tilting his head. The girl slightly nodded, wary. "Are you related… by any chance, to Ryosuke Katayama?"

"Never knew someone of the name of Ryosuke Katayama." truthfully answered Urata. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Yuuya Kizami." Simply answered the boy.

"Uhm, okay, why are you glowing blue?" bluntly asked Urata, pointing the bluish hue surrounding Yuuya.

"I'm dead."

"Ah, okay. So you're a glowing ghost who probably died in this place… Alright, alright… Errh, what are you doing with your free time?"

"Kill people."

"… Okay! Will you kill me too?"

"No."

"What a relief!" said Urata, looking around, searching a mean to end this awkward conversation.

She was in front of a killer ghost that killed people but didn't seem to want to kill her. But… Why?

"Uhm… Yuuya-kun… May I ask why you're not killing me?" She looked at the ghost, her eyes widening while she waited for an answer.

"Why would I kill my younger sister?"

Urata looked with wide eyes at Yuuya Kizami. The boy seemed around 16 to 19, younger than her with her 21 years old. And… They weren't relate! Therefore… He must be insane, to spout such nonsense as her being his younger sister… Even if she could take advantage of it, or being killed.

"You're right, Yuuya-nii-chaaaan~!" sing-sang Urata, sinking in the role of Kizami's younger sister to avoid a surely horrible death.

Yuuya smiled, kneeling beside the girl who was sitting on the dusted floor.

"Imouto, we should go." He said with his deep voice.

_All the guy I know has a girly voice compared to him… Even Sora!_ Thought Urata as she followed Kizami in the hallways.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, do not worry, Imouto. Everything will be fine."

* * *

On the floor was lying a beheaded body, the head resting beside. The guy's eyes were wide open with fear, a pool of blood formed around the severed neck and the bodiless head. Near of it, a crumbled paper was posed on the floor. Taking it, Urata unfold it to see words erratically written. Before she could actually read the note, Yuuya called out or her, telling her to hurry. Sighing, Urata shoved the paper in a pocket, following the tall boy.

* * *

"Science… Lab? What are we going to do here?" wondered Urata, looking at a plate beside a door.

"Save you from them…" whispered Yuuya, as Urata turned to face him.

"What did you say?"

"Let's go in." ordered Kizami, leading Urata in the room.

"Pouaaah! It smells horrible! Oh…" Urata looked around to see the mess in which was the Science Lab. Dried blood circled a table and painted its surface in a dark red. Bottles containing human organs were line up on shelves, a bloodied mannequin holding a sign saying 'For Donation' standing beside. "Science Lab, huh? Lot of organs to dissect…" she stated. "anyway, Yuuya-nii-chan, what are we doing here?"

"I cannot… Let them… Hurt you…" muttered Kizami's ghost.

"Huh? Who?"

"The ghost… I cannot let such a thing happen… Nor can I let you die of starvation or thirst…"

"What are you talking abooooout?" wondered Urata, unsure if he decided to kill her or not.

"There is no escape to this place, Imouto!" began the ghost, his eyes widening with insanity. "And I cannot let them hurt you! I cannot let you die a painful death…"

"So you're going to kill me. Why am I surprised?" stated Urata as it was obvious, her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "Let's cheer for this place full of psychopath!"

Yuuya was now holding a glowing knife, slowly advancing toward Urata, who was stuck between him and the table.

"And knife that appear out of nowhere…" muttered the pink-haired girl. "And which are glowing in the dark! I want one!"

As Yuuya stroke to stab her, the girl jumped over the table, successfully avoiding the blow… To be stuck between him and a wall.

"I'm such a genius!" sarcastically muttered Urata, frowning.

"Leave my sister alone!" then echoed a voice coming from the doorway.

Both Yuuya and Urata looked at the intruder, who had golden blond hair swept to the side and golden eyes, angrily staring at the ghost, ready to stab the pink-haired girl, who took the moment of surprise of Kizami to slowly run away while crawling on her knees and hands, to run toward the young boy.

"Who're you?" exclaimed Urata as she arrived beside the boy.

"Kaibutsu… And Mikku, at the same time."

"Aaaaaalright! Kaibutsu the psychopathic side of Mikku! Understood!" smiled the pink-haired girl while the blond boy looked at her, confused. "Sora explained me it." She said, waving a hand to say it was nothing. The golden-eyed boy nodded, looking back at the ghost who approached them.

"I won't let you bring Imouto away… I won't let you kill her!"

"Like if I would kill my own sister!" yelled Kaibutsu, glaring at the ghost.

During their verbal fight, Urata looked to her left to see a little, black-haired girl, who was smiling crazily. Suddenly, the little girl grabbed her hand, her maniacal smile widening.

"Onee-chan?" asked the golden-eyed boy, looking to his left to see… Nothing, or no one.

"Where is she gone…?" asked Kizami as Kaibutsu lifted his shoulder, not knowing where she disappeared.

They both looked at each other, confused at the sudden disappearance of the pink-haired girl.


	56. Help - (5)

**Sorry for long wait! My computer broke, my tablet is shitty, I finished this on my mom's computer and a passed a week to Niagara Falls (It's really awesome there! Loved the Haunted Houses!)**

**Anyway... I would like to know if some of you would be interested in a project of mine... This project is making a fanmade game with RPG Maker using this story. I always wanted to do this, so yeah. I will probably need help, so I wonder if anyone would be interested. Even if it is just to play it. Yeah. Okay. Bye.**

**Enjoy!**

Usaji looked around before sighing. He had tried to kill Takeshi, to finally see his death, or disappearanceor whatever it was. Just after he had told a part of his past he desperaly tries to forget, as Kano had asked Takeshi to learn it. How much he had hated digging up these memories he hid in the darkest part of his mind in order for them to disappear,Usaji sas relieved to have told his story to someone else, other than his family. The burden of these displeasant memories felt lighter, even though another burden was added to the weight:Takeshi's death, of which Usaji felt truly responsable, after his attempt to murder him. But... Usaji still needed to find his twin. Kano was still missing, after all... Maybe wounded,or worse!

Sighing once again, he headed down a flock of stairs, determinely seeking for his precious twin. The sight of Takeshi being evaporated was obstructing his vision but he kept walking. He needed to find his sister at any cost, even if remorses and regrets was tearing him apart. He was terribly sorry for everthing he did: he didn't even remember why he did such things. But it was done, and too late to change, whatever he would do.

Maybe... he was becoming crazy? He had no reason to do anything he did, and what he did was easily questionable. And... all these moments were blurry, as if he wasn't really there... Maybe he was insane? Gone completely mad for an unknown, oscure reason? How could he know?.. But... The name of Kano a broken him out of his homicidal trance... Kano... Was the salvation...of his madness?

Either way, he needed to find her fast. She was the only one capable to make him retain his sanity... And... Sora... Usaji looked around, almost hoping that his older brother would be there to dicate him what he should do, what would be best to do. But he wasn't there. Did he even knew that they were gone? How long have they been here? Sora could still be at work, explaining the fact he didn't nptice their disappearence... But even if he did noticed that the were gone,how could he know where to search them? How could he know that they weree here? Here, in this accursed place? The place that drove him mad... Or, maybe, Sora was with Akemi, at her home, doing some naughty things... But Sora would have called first, to notice them that he would be back later in the night... And notice they weren't responding...

Usaji smiled as he remembered the only time neither him or Kano had answered. Sora had barged in the house, worried to a inmaginale point. And after, he had began an angry speech about how they had him worried to death. Obviously, being the caring, loving older brother, he forgave them, on the promise that it would never happen again. Then, they watch a movie to relax the elder Aoki, who was still agitated.

Usaji smile again, continuing his journey while remembering simple, funny memory with Sora and Kano, which relaxed him. He didn't knew where he was heading, he was simply walking around while hoping to fall upon Kano. But what he fell upon was quite different. A Bunka Doll was lying on the floor. Picking it up, Usaji heard a tiny, high-pitch voice chant something he couldn't decipher.

"where the splattered body is

the floorboards beneath that wall

right under her globby entrails

where the floor dips and the blood pools

drip drop drip drop drip drop

smelly smelly icky icky

get in here good and

!

Eeeeeheeheeeheheheeeheeeheeehee!

Eeeeeheeheeeheheheeeheeeeheehee!"

Unlike his predecessors, Usaji didn't threw the doll away, he simply startingly looked at it with wide eyes. . Such weird words suggesting you to do something disgustting for an unknown object... An unknown object, which could be useful. A key, or something in the like, maybe. Something useful in this hell. Something that might get him to find his sister.

He looked in front of him, where the splattered body adorned the walls and floor. Taking a deep breath, he walked toward, _in_, the area covered by human organs. Doing as the Doll said, he went toward the entrails, lifting the floorboard under them. Obviously, blood stained his right hand as he dig in the tiny crack of the floorboard, his left hand holding the Bunka Doll. He managed to extirped a bag of hemp, stained with blood. He stepped back, out of the splattered remains of what was once a body to opened the little bag, looking in it...

To see a severed tongue. Disgusted, as much by the sight of a cutten tongue than of its uselessness, he threw the bag on the floor, beside the splattered mass, before throwing the Bunka Doll beside. It seemed that it was as useless, having given him nothing worth the search through the globby entrail of the splaterred victim. He walked away, disapointed and slightly angry.

Seeing the passage to the second wing of the school was still opened, he head toward the exterior, briefly refreshing himself before entering the other side. Closing the door behind him, he looked around, to see everything was still in place, nothing had moved.

Suddenly, Usaji heard a melodious sound of a song he knew... A melody he had learnt with his sister while they were younger. A ballad which Sora had thaught them, long, long ago... A lullaby played by a piano.

Maybe... Maybe it was Kano, playing the piano in the music room in hope that someone would find her!

But... It could also be one of this malevolent spirit, awaiting to trap him while luring playing this sweet lullaby which remembered him such good moments in his youth...

But if it was Kano!.. He couldn't leave her alone here, while she was calling out to him! She was _needing _him! He should go to her rescue immediately!

But... These freaking spirits! If it was them... He could get killed. And that would mean... _Kano would be defenseless, with no one to protect her, left by herself with no hope of rescue, damned to walked through this hallways until her last breath._

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**CHOICE TIME!**

**-Go to the piano room**

**-Do not go to the piano room**


	57. Go to the Piano Room - Help

**Short, I know. But who cares? Here's the Ends!**

**I feel like the end is coming soon, and it does. I'm gonna finish my planning (well, kinda begin it) and see in around what number of chapter it'll be the end. Because of this sensation of 'It's gonna end kinda soon', my mind developed something that _could_ be a sequel. I have a poll on my profile this question: Would you want a sequel to this story, when it'll be finished? Feel free to ask me about what it will, or just your comment about this idea in the reviews. **

**Well, Enjoy!**

He couldn't let the chance pass. If it was Kano, he needed to find her. If it wasn't... Well, he could run!

His choice made, he headed toward the music room, determined. Before the closed door, he took a deep breath, ready to face whatever was in the room, strongly hoping it was his twin sister. He slowly opened the door to see the back of a girl, her black-haired tied in twintails, a bunny plushie resting beside her.

"Kano?" asked the boy as he ran toward the girl, who turned to face him, her dark blue eyes widening with happiness as she smiled, getting up to hug her brother, who hugged back.

"Usaji-nii-chaaan!" she cried, sobbing on her brother's shoulder.

"Everything is okay, now, I'm here... I'll protect you... You don't have to worry... "

"Onii-chan... I'm scared... Ritsu died and..." began Kano,crying as Usaji frowned at the mention of Ritsu. Who was she? "And everyone is dead! I's just like if there was no way out... I know I promised Mayu to find te way to get out... " the black-haire girl earned another quizzical, puzzled look of her brother as she mentioned Mayu. "I'm just... So tired of all this..." she finished, hugging her brother tightly while hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Stroking her hair gently, Usaji closed his eyes while whispering comforting things to his exhausted sister.

Everything would be fine now. They were together... Everything will be fine, right?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	58. Don't go to the Piano Room - Help

**Short, I know. But who cares? Here's the Ends!**

**I feel like the end is coming soon, and it does. I'm gonna finish my planning (well, kinda begin it) and see in around what number of chapter it'll be the end. Because of this sensation of 'It's gonna end kinda soon', my mind developed something that _could_ be a sequel. I have a poll on my profile this question: Would you want a sequel to this story, when it'll be finished? Feel free to ask me about what it will, or just your comment about this idea in the reviews. **

**Well, Enjoy!**

"I cannot... Risk my life... Even though... It could be her..." muttered Usaji, slowly walking away as the lullaby persisted to play. "Kano... And if it was her..."

How could a ghost know such an unknown song? Because this melody was one that Sora had create in his piano class, a song he had taught his siblings afterward. It was impossible that a simple, dumbass ghost knew this song!

With this realisation, the only thing he could do was to rejoin his sister in this piano room. Determinely, Usaji headed toward the room, more than sure that it was his sister.

Arrived in front of the closed door, he took a deep breath, ready to face his sister and all the reactions she could have upon seeing him. He slowly opened the door to see the back of a girl, her black-haired tied in twintails, a bunny plushie resting beside her.

"Kano?" asked the boy as he ran toward the girl, who turned to face him, her dark blue eyes widening with happiness as she smiled, getting up to hug her brother, who hugged back.

"Usaji-nii-chaaan!" she cried, sobbing on her brother's shoulder.

"Everything is okay, now, I'm here... I'll protect you... You don't have to worry... "

"Onii-chan... I'm scared... Ritsu died and..." began Kano,crying as Usaji frowned at the mention of Ritsu. Who was she? "And everyone is dead! I's just like if there was no way out... I know I promised Mayu to find te way to get out... " the black-haire girl earned another quizzical, puzzled look of her brother as she mentioned Mayu. "I'm just... So tired of all this..." she finished, hugging her brother tightly while hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Stroking her hair gently, Usaji closed his eyes while whispering comforting things to his exhausted sister.

Everything would be fine now. They were together... Everything will be fine, right?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GOOD END**


	59. Appeasement - (5)

**Another chappy! Yay! Now, suffer my rant about Zombie-loan. I really love this tory but... Ugh! Sometime, I feel like it's not enough developped and everything goes too fast (as for the Butterfly case). There is some characters that aren't enough developped and some times, characters switched of places and I'm all like "How did they get there?" And Carmella who died but is still alive? I was really confused. And the end! What happened to Shiba? Huh? What happened to Yomi? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? All question without any answer! I feel like if it was kind of rushed. That's not cool. But the characters are really great, and I loooooove Shiba, Kuro (a guy who's a ferryman and who we only see at the end in the manga), Chitose, Zarame and Yomi! Oh, and Lyca too! Some characters miss developement, as Lyca, Shiba, Kuro (Totally, okay?!), Shimotsuki and Yomi. And Shimotsuki too! Some were well developed (Chika, Shito, Michiru it's half, Toko (somehow), Zen, Toho, Yuuta). But what do we know of Shimotsuki, or Lyca, or Shiba? Nothing! And that bugs me! Yeah. I think I finished. You can go read the story now.**

**Enjoy!**

"Give it back! Give it back! GiveItBackGiveItBackGiveItBack! GIVE IT BACK! GIVEITBACKGIVEITBACK! JUST FUCKING GIVE IT BACK!" screamed the petite, black-haired girl, trying to snatch the hemp bag away from Rei's hand.

"Iza-tan!" shouted her twin as Kozakura pushed the girl away, beside her brother, who ran up to her.

"Rei, are you alright?" asked Kozakura, intently looking at Rei. Still dizzy after the horrid flashback she had seen, the poor girl could only nod, deeply confused with the events happening around her. "Who are you?" continued the boy, looking at the twins after being reassured that his companion was alright.

"Some people you don't know, why?" responded the girl, venom filling her voice as she glared at him.

"Why... Do you want it? Whose.. Is it? There's... a fourth child! It was a girl... She... She.. was murdered by the principal... It was so horrible... Why did he did such an atroceous thing?" muttered Rei, still largely confused.

Who was that fourth child? She had a feeling to have already seen that kid somewhere else, but where? And this man! It was the principal of the school, Takamine Yanagihori... He killed a young girl... Why? And what was he talking about? And these two... These two who wanted the tongue! Why would they wanted it? Maybe they were connected to that little girl...? Who were they? So much questions, without any answers, it was so frustrating! Why must it be so complicated?

"Please, could you give that bag to us? We were tasked to retrieve it and bring in back to its owner..." sweetly asked the boy, pleading.

"Tell us your name first!" angrily shouted Kozakura, furiously looking at them.

"NEVAH!" responded the girl, crossing her arms on her chest while glaring at the duo.

"We're Izaya and Madoka Kawaii... Please, can we have it now?" answered the boy, smiling as his sister angrily looked at him.

"Who... Is its owner?" asked Rei, unsure of her question.

"Someone... A child. That's all you can know, now give it back!" yelled Izaya, trying once again to steal the hemp bag from Rei's hands.

"The only way you will get this thing is telling us the whole truth of all this masquerade!" shouted Kozakura, as he took hold of Izaya's arms, bringing her away from the other girl.

"But... I don't know if _she _wants us to complied to your request... Even for the price of her own tongue..." muttered Madoka, frowning. "I just want to be with them..." whispered the golden-eyed boy, walking away. "I want to madness to end... For good.

Instantly, his sister jolt to him and took his arm rudely. "We need to do this! For _her_! We're only alive because of _her _ and we promised _her_ that we would help her, protect her: that means keeping the secret and... Eliminate them. Nobody shall ever leave this place!" angrily whispered Izaya, shaking her brother.

"I don't want... Enemoto... Or Yuuki... To die... Even Dana and Seji... And what about Sora and Urata? Hiro and Jin and Houtarou and Misao died... And... Aoi... Aoi died too! He died because of me! Yoshikazu killed him!" tears fillled his eyes at the mention of the blue-haired boy as Kozakura and Rei watched the twins with confusion. What were they talking about? "I don't want Urata, or Sora or Enemoto, or Yuuki to die too! I want Urata, Yuuki, Enemoto and Sora to live! I have enough of this!" cried the golden-eyed boy, freeing himself from his sister grip and running away, leaving his twin and the duo confused and speechless.

"This is... This is all your fault!" screamed Izaya, turning to face Kozakura and Rei. "He's gone because of you! He hates me because of you!" she angrily shouted, before efficiently snatching the bag containing the tongue.

Casting them another glare filled with venom, she ran away, holding the bloodstained bag in her hand.

"The bag!" screamed Rei, finally realizing the situation.

"What just happened?" asked Kozakura, still confused.

"We need to get it back!" shouted the girl, running after the thief.

Kozakura followed Rei's lead as they tracked the golden-eyed girl to the other school's wing. Jumping over decaying bodies, avoiding deep gap, they managed to keep up with Izaya, keeping her in sight... Until she disappeared.

"Where is she gone?" asked Kozakura, looking around. The hallway was cut short by an humongous gap, impossible to cross while jumping.

"An incinerator?" wondered Rei, looking at a big metallic door, sliding from up to down.

"It's slightly open... Enough for us to fit... Do you think she might had gone in it?"

"Well... It's either that or she jumped in the gap over there so... Let's go..."

Kozakura nodded and they crouched to enter the incinerator, crawling into the thin space.

"It's so... Gllgh! Little!" groaned Kozakura.

"Look!" shouted Rei, her eyes widening at the sight a of glowing little girl dressed in red: Sachiko. Soon, the little girl turned and crawled further into the darkness.

"Follow her!" commanded Kozakura. They continued to crawl in the little space of the incenirator.

"Where is the end?..." wondered Rei, getting tired. "My elbows hurt..."

"We must be halfway trough, at least."

"Get out."

"What? Is it Sachiko?"

"Please, get out."

"There's something important there... I'm sure of it. She wouldn't say such a thing otherwise. Let's go!" decided Kozakura, continuing to crawl. Rei nodded to show her approval before following him.

"GET OUT!" yelled Sachiko, getting angry. Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, determine to find what Sachiko was hiding in this place.

"Sorry... I wanna know the end of all this... And the answer... The end... Seems just a bit further..."

Suddenly a loud noise resonated in the thin space, and the floor opened beneath them.

"WAAAAAAUGH!"


End file.
